Empire book 4 of Eragon
by jman007
Summary: This is my version of book 4 in Christopher Paolini's inheritance cycle I would appreciate and enjoy ur reviews-tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Book 4

Empire

Chapter 1 Galbatorix

Once again war had engulfed the lands of Alagaesia and like before the races of the land had united in one goal and that was the downfall of the empire and it's self proclaimed King Galbatorix. Many people in the world feared him because of the power he wielded that only grew in strength every year. There were a few misguided individuals who wanted to be apart of that power and swore allegiance to him for a taste.

Galbatorix ruled his empire from the ancient city of Uru'baen, which had been once named Ilirea by the elves. Now the city was home to the richest and most influential people in Alagaesia and they were all loyal to Galbatorix; after all they owed their wealth and position to him. The affairs of the war consumed most of Galbatox's time and today was no different; today Galbatorix was meeting with his most trusted advisors; his most powerful spell casters and the generals and commanders of his vast army. Thorn and Murtagh were in attendance as well. Galbatorix himself sat on his black marble thrown with Shruikan lying on a dais that was in a hallow in the wall. Smoke streamed from the black dragon's nostrils and a gold chain hung around his neck and attached to the chain was the last Dragon egg in the world. Rider and dragon listened to a young page give a report on the war.

The boy was nervous but he hid it well and stepped forward unrolling a scroll. "My lord Galbatorix may you live forever…" His voice cracked as he spoke; "…The following is a state of affairs concerning the empire and the war…" He cleared his throat "…In the south Nausada and the Varden have taken control of the cities of Aroughs and Feinster… our spies report that the Varden are preparing to march on Belatona, but they are awaiting the arrival of their troops from Aroughs… The Black Hand has suffered many losses; all attempts to assassinate Nausada and King Orin have failed…" When the young page said this he took a moment to see if Galbatorix was about to have one of his infamous outbursts of rage, but he didn't to his relief. "The Varden have some secret weapon that foils their plans before they even have a chance to implement them… Lord Famer is requesting more spies…" He cleared his throat again; "…Five thousand troops are marching from Kuasta to Belatona to reinforce the city and another two thousand march from Teirm as well... In the north the elves have taken Ceuneon and Gilead …the arrival of the golden dragon and his rider has spread throughout the empire despite our best efforts to quench the news… although our agents are spreading news of Thorn and Murtagh's prowess in battle in vanquishing the golden rider…" When the page said this Galbatorix grunted in aggravation if it had not been for his efforts Thorn and Murtagh would have died at the hands of Glaedr and Oromis. He had always suspected that a few riders survived the purge and the appearance of Glaedr and Oromis confirmed that. ("If there were any more riders… then they would have shown themselves by now…") Galbatorix thought to himself. ("Why are you worried?") Shruiken asked in his mind; ("Even if there are more none of them can compete with… your power…") Shruiken's words offered no comfort because the dragon was mocking him. And it secretly hoped Eragon or another would kill them. The two of them shared a twisted relationship Galbatorix could feel Shruiken's feelings, but the dragon could hide his thoughts from Galbatorix unless he forced the dragon to reveal them in which case Shruiken had found a way to trick Galbatorix into believing the thoughts he was thinking was his own when in fact they belonged to Galbatorix himself. The other problem was that Galbatorix didn't know Shruiken's true name in the ancient language due to the fact that a dragon's character was linked to his riders in a way and Galbatorix had killed Shruiken's first rider and enslaved him. In order to fix the problem Galbatorix invented a name for Shruiken in the ancient language to which he wasn't always bound to obey; it was a sick love hate relationship because their fates were intertwined and Galbatorix could sever the link whenever he wished.

The page continued; "…The elves are planning to march on Narda within the next few weeks, but General Rang is assembling an army to try to retake the city of Gilead."

As the boy rolled the scroll up General Rang stepped forward; "My Lord… If we can retake the city then the elves would be forced to retreat back to the forest of Duweldenvarden or to Ceuneon… Gilead is a strategic point in the north and we must retake it with all speed…"

"And how do you intend to do that…" The question came from Casmuss; Galbatorix's most powerful and trusted spell caster. Casmuss had been in Galbatorix's service since the riders fell a hundred years ago.

Rang turned his attention to Galbatorix on the thrown; "My lord… my generals and I were hoping you would lead us into battle and perhaps create a spell that would give me and my men the speed and strength of an elf…"

Galbatorix sat up; "Interesting plan… very well general it shall be done… is there anything else that needs my attention…"

Rang spoke up again; "My lord I'd like to order more conscripts…"

After Galbatorix agreed another stepped forward; "May my lord Galbatorix live forever… I come to you sire with a most grievous concern… I represent the imperial weaver's guild and our economy has been saturated with cheap lace we believe originate from the Varden…"

Some people laughed Murtagh who had been silent the entire time smiled to himself. "Casmuss what do you know of this?"

He bowed; "Only what lord Famer tells me… it would seem that Nausada has employed her spell weavers to create lace with magic… and sell that lace throughout Surda and the empire at cheap prices…"

Even Galbatorix had to laugh it was ingenious; "We can't have my subjects supporting the varden now can we… very well then I am officially suspending the sale of lace until we win this war…"

"But my lord you can't do that…"

Galbatorix jumped up from his thrown; "You dare tell me what I can or cannot do…"

The man dropped to his knees; "I cry your pardon great one… please take no offense…"

Galbatorix surprised everyone by sitting back down and not killing the man. "Good now leave me alone with Murtagh and Thorn."

The one moment Murtagh had been dreading being alone with Galbatorix had come and Thorn shared this sentiment. When everyone had left the thrown room Galbatorix waved for Murtagh and Thorn to come closer; the sound of Thorn's claws clicking across the marble floor echoed through the thrown room. Murtagh dropped to one knee.

"My lord… the sword of Oromis… the sword Naegling…"

Galbatorix stood up, walked down the steps and took the sword from Murtagh. He kept his eyes down for Galbatorix could at will enter his mind and take anything he wanted. "I did what you told me I cut open Glaedr's chest… his Eldunari was gone…Thorn was of the impression that the elves have it or maybe even Eragon has it…"

Shruiken touched all their minds and said; ("The logical conclusion is that Eragon has it and if that is the case…") The old dragon directed his next words at Galbatorix; ("…then Eragon knows the secret of your power…")

"Be silent…" Galbatorix barked and he gave Murtagh a venomous stare; "If you had obeyed me in the beginning I wouldn't be facing many of these problems…"

("I told you…") Thorn said touching Murtagh's mind.

They both were nervous that Galbatorix was about to punish them again "Eragon will most likely help the Varden attack Belatona… I think you and Thorn should be there to greet them… I have a plan Murtagh and Thorn and the both of you will follow it to the letter… _Var Karan Hel en Tu Nor Skulbulba Nak_…" Galbatorix invoked both Murtagh and Thorn's names in the ancient language and then he gave them his plan and the spells they would use to capture Eragon and Saphira.

When Galbatorix was done speaking Murtagh raised his head and looked at the mad king. "My lord when we faced Eragon and Saphira on the burning planes they had worn themselves out fighting and using magic… when we faced them again near the Jiet River they… were well rested… and Eragon's power seemed to be equal to that of mine and Saphira out flew Thorn at every turn…" Thorn growled a warning to Murtagh and he apologized in his mind. "…Perhaps if you gave us more Eldunari because even if the plan you gave us works we will be facing Eragon and Saphira at their full strength…"

Galbatorix started pacing and getting angrier he was about to say something when Shruiken spoke up; ("The hatchlings are correct… your plan is good but if they face a well rested Eragon and Saphira they face the possibility of defeat and if they possess Glaedr's Eldunari then they are all the more powerful… They need to be able to over power them both…")

Galbatorix calmed down a little then he looked at Murtagh and Thorn. "I will give you more Eldunari, but if the two of you fail me again you shall suffer the greatest pain in life you have ever felt…"

Galbatorix walked past dragon and rider to the middle of the floor and in the ancient language said; _"Well of souls open to your king and grant me the power from within…" _With that spell the floor shimmered and opened up into a perfect hole and from inside the hole a rainbow of colors glittered along with voices of a thousand angry dragons trapped within their Eldunari. _"Letta…" _He barked with a clawed hand and two eldunari of different sizes arose from the well; one was white and the other was the color of the sky. As the eldunari floated in the air the well closed and Murtagh walked up to the eldunari and placed his hands on the glowing orbs. He closed his eyes and with Thorn's help he mentally wrestled with the dragons inside until they were completely under his control then he recited a spell that allowed him to physically bond with the eldunari; they both vanished in a flash.

"Now go and don't fail me again…" Galbatorix said.

Galbatorix and Shuriken watched them depart through a side passage that lead to the dragon keep beneath the fortress and then into the courtyard from where they took off. Galbatorix reached for the green dragon egg on the chain around Shruiken's neck and unlatched the egg.

"Go to the keep I will join you soon…" He ordered the dragon.

Galbatorix went to his private study, summoned the egg keeper, and as he waited Galbatorix went through all the ancient scrolls on magic, spells, and wild magic searching for the name of power. There was a humble nock at the door and a short pudgy man with elf like ears entered. "You wish to see me my lord?" The man asked; he was an egg keeper one who was chosen to care for the dragon eggs when the wild dragons gave the riders one. He was older than Galbatorix by fifty years and he had betrayed the riders to serve Galbatorix during his rise to power and it was he who delivered the last three eggs to Galbatorix after the wyrd fall.

"Yes Graywin… I wish you to begin searching for a candidate for my egg…"

Graywin greedily accepted the egg; "Forgive me my lord… but I thought you weren't going to search again until the war was decided…"

He sighed; "I was but the Urgals have allied themselves with the Varden… and I have screed the Beor Mountains the dwarves are preparing to march an army across the desert and join the varden… time is against me…"

"I shall begin the search immediately…"

Graywin left the study with the egg in hand and Galbatorix returned to his search for the name of power. He was in the study for so long that out of aggravation Shruiken called out to him. Galbatorix closed the scroll he was reading and then he sealed his study with magic. He saddled Shruiken then they went up to the courtyard and took off flying North towards Gilead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Murtagh and Thorn

Despite the war there were places in Alagaesia untouched by the war. Places that went on untouched by human hands or the hands of any other race in Alagaesia. Murtagh and Thorn stopped so that Murtagh could relieve himself and then they decided to stay and enjoy the moment away from Galbatorix, his greedy servants and scheming spell casters. Murtagh lay in the grass with a blade in his mouth staring up at the blue sky. He thought of his mother Selena and the fact that Eragon was his brother. A part of him was jealous that his mother didn't think to hide him when he was conceived. Murtagh sighed in aggravation, turned his head to the right and watched Thorn bob his head in and out of the water like a giant heron.

Thorn felt him watching and looked up; ("What is it?")

("Nothing we should get going… if Galbatorix catches us he will be upset…")

Thorn snorted; ("Perhaps, but first…") He dipped his head in the water again then he jumped out of the water and glided over to Murtagh. His tail had been restored through magic; he opened his mouth dropping two fish and blew a light fire from his mouth on the fish then after it was cooked on one side he flipped it over with his talon and blew on the other side. ("Eat…") Thorn said when the fish was done.

Murtagh had to laugh; "And when did you learn to do that?" He asked aloud.

("Whenever I wasn't practicing with Shruiken I would practice… It has always amazed me how you two-legs must cook your food before eating it…")

"Well if I had a dragon's stomach then I wouldn't need to cook it either…" Murtagh ate the warm fish and it felt good going down his throat it only lacked seasoning but it was perfectly cooked.

("How was it?") Thorn asked.

Murtagh hugged his neck; "It was the best I have ever eaten… I just need to teach you how to season food and then you could cook for me all the time…"

It took Murtagh a few seconds to saddle Thorn then they took off heading southwest towards Belatona. They had been flying for the past two hours when out of aggravation Thorn broke the silence.

("Is it true?")

Murtagh answered with his mind because of the noise of Thorn's wings; ("Is what true…")

("What Eragon said about changing our names…")

The good mood Murtagh had been in changed because of Thorn's question. He had thought about Eragon's words on more than one occasion and he was able to hide them from Galbatorix because Shruiken had showed them a trick to hide certain thoughts from Galbatorix and it had saved them a lot of pain on more than one occasion. ("Yes it is true… so what…") He answered in anger.

Thorn was just as angry as he was; ("So what are we going to do about it…")

("Thorn…")

("I have no wish to spend the many long years of our lives shackled to that mad man…")

("Neither do I, but what can we do? We have already done some things and if Galbatorix gets wind of any of the stuff we've already done that will be it for us…")

("We can't count on Eragon or Saphira to save us… we must do more… we must help ourselves…")

("Fine then tell me what to do and I will do it…") Murtagh waited for an answer, but none came; ("Just as I thought… And until you can think of a sure fired way for us to free ourselves stop bringing this up…") Thorn snorted as they continued on their journey without stopping and by sunrise the next day they had arrived in Belatona.

Belatona was one of the first human cities built after old King Palancar was defeated by his own relatives. The royal house of Belatona had betrayed its own people to Galbatorix during the riders fall, the King had even betrayed several Riders to Galbatorix, and as a reward, Galbatorix blessed the man with long life in the ancient language. His name was Xastell of the house of Belatona and he had the title of King Regent. His title combined with Galbatorix's faith in him allowed him a lot more power and freedom than anyone else serving Galbatorix. Xastell took pleasure in running his country like Galbatorix and he had slain his own wife and children a hundred years ago. Xastell had taken an interest in magic and had even shown a talent for it, he had studied under Casmuss.

Xastell stood in the courtyard with the captain of his guard, his chief advisor and ten other spell casters, because of his interest in magic and the ancient language Xastell surrounded himself with people who could use magic in some form or fashion so even the captain of his guard had some magical talent.

The dust billowed as Thorn came in for a landing in the courtyard and it was Xastell who greeted Murtagh first when they landed. "Welcome… Murtagh son of Morzan and welcome Thorn to my city…"

"Your greeting is prompt…"

"I make a habit of screeing my lands at sunrise noon and night… I saw you and your dragon cross into our lands late last night and deduced you would arrive at this hour… although I had expected the two of you sooner…"

Murtagh grunted; "We were delayed by a relief stop…"

Xastell smiled; "Of course…" He allowed the captain to step forward; "This is Merson the captain of my guard…" The two men nodded at each other; "We prepared some food for you and Thorn…"

"No thank you there are many preparations to make before the Varden arrive and we wish to be ready…"

Instead of eating Murtagh and Thorn went over Galbatorix's plan to capture Eragon and Saphira then Murtagh went through the city in disguise with the spell casters laying down trap spells on the city gates and walls. Then Murtagh ordered all scouts back to the city and as Galbatorix ordered the farmers in the country side to abandon their farms at five crowns an acre, because he didn't want those farms falling into the Varden's hands.

The day was well spent when Murtagh was done so he went down to the dragon's keep beneath the city and placed ward spells so the only person who could contact or watch him was Galbatorix. He was going over the latest reports on the Varden's scouting raids into Belatona's countryside; that is when Thorn growled in frustration.

Murtagh looked at him; "What is wrong with you…" He asked out loud because he was still getting used to the idea of having Thorn inside his head at all times.

("I want to do something… something that will give us our freedom…")

Murtagh sighed in aggravation: ("How many times do we have to go through this…")

("I am a dragon and you are my rider and we should be enslaved to no one… I can taste our freedom so much…")

("What… what would you have me do…")

Thorn was silent trying to think of every spell and word in the ancient language but all he could manage to say was; ("Well… I don't know… It seems to me that if you had a second heart like me we could accomplish our goals or if…") Thorn stopped speaking when he noticed the look on Murtagh's face. ("…What?")

("What did you just say…") Thorn snorted because he hated repeating himself so he mentally sent Murtagh an image of what he said. Murtagh stood up and started pacing as images and ideas started forming in his head.

("You know I hate it when you do that…") Thorn said in anger.

Murtagh stopped and looked at Thorn; ("What if I did have a second heart to change my character…")

Thorn lifted his head up and twisted it to the side; ("What are you talking about…")

Murtagh smiled; ("I have an idea…") Murtagh replied and left the hold. Thorn tried to see what he was talking about in his mind but Murtagh closed off his mind to the dragon. An hour had passed before Murtagh returned and when he did Thorn sat up on his hind legs.

Murtagh was carrying a glass orb; ("What is that for…") Thorn asked.

("You gave me an idea… what if I did have a second heart a place I could put part of my conscious and through it I could change our true names…")

Thorn blew smoke from his nostrils; ("Interesting plan… it may work…")

Murtagh nodded ("It will work… First I need a spell that will warn me when Galbatorix is about to contact us. Then I need that spell to look like a ward…") Murtagh put the spell together in his head with Thorn's help, then he wrote the spell down to make sure he didn't mispronounce a word then he quoted the spell and burned the paper he wrote the spell on. _"Lucias deloi ren veal…" _Murtagh said in the ancient language the spell he invoked transformed the glass orb into a diamond orb then Murtagh began transferring energy into the orb. The diamond orb was half full when Murtagh and Thorn felt this enormous pressure weighing down on them. It was the warning spell Murtagh created; he hid the orb under Thorn's dais and as he designed, the spell it used the trick Shruiken showed them to hide things from Galbatorix. When the orb was hidden Murtagh sat at his desk and pretended he was going over field reports on the enemy.

Galbatorix's mind touched both Thorn and Murtagh; ("Murtagh where are you?")

("In Belotona of course…")

Galbatorix grunted; ("Why did it take you so long to get to Belotona?")

("Well I stopped to relieve myself and one thing lead to another…")

("You were dawdling weren't you?") He asked in anger, but Murtagh couldn't respond. ("When I see you again we are going to have to have a talk about following orders…")

("Yes my lord…")

("What were doing before I contacted you…")

("Going over reports…")

Galbatorix searched the room with his mind and felt the spells Murtagh had placed that allowed Galbatorix to listen or watch him but they kept everyone else out. He broke contact as he felt nothing suspicious about Murtagh's spells then he was gone.

Murtagh waited for an hour then he smiled his spell had worked so he stood up and went to Thorn's dais and removed the diamond orb. It took another hour to fill the orb up and then Murtagh placed spells on the orb that allowed it to hold and shape memories into a living conscious; he also placed spells that allowed the orb to replenish it's energy by the sun, wind, or water.

The job done he stared at the orb then he looked at Thorn; ("What memories shall I put in here…")

("Thoughts of your mother… your desire to be free of Galbatorix… start with that…")

Murtagh sighed and thought of his beautiful mother and the kindness she always showed him. It was his mother Selena who taught him how to guard his mind ("Murtagh my son… Guard your mind… for in your inner most thoughts will you be safe…") He lived by his mother's words and allowed no one into his mind. His mother wanted to teach him the basics of magic and the ancient language but Morzan wouldn't allow it out of fear that his son would betray him. Then Murtagh grew angry as he remembered how his mother left on her last mission and it was during that mission that she had Eragon and hid him in Carvahall.

("You can't do that…") Thorn barked.

("She could have hid me when she was pregnant with me…")

("Your mother didn't love Eragon more than you and she probably wanted to hide you from Morzan but the chance never came up… and from your thoughts I gather that your mother did what she did to protect you the best way she knew how…")

("How would you know?")

("I am young… but the blood of my kin flows through my veins and my thoughts are ancient… Selena protected you as much as she could… and she loved you no more or less than she loved Eragon…")

Thorn's words were comforting and calmed his anger; he continued with the task of pouring his thoughts into the orb. He had one last talk with his mother before she died and it was he who chose her burial site; that was a strange time mainly because of that weird gardener who was always hanging around and giving him advice. When he was done with every pleasant thought on his mother his mind turned to his faithful servant Tornac. Tornac was more of a father to Murtagh than a servant… he not only taught Murtagh the sword he also him taught Murtagh how to hunt and survive in the wild. Murtagh once caught Tornac eyeing his mother as she was planting in the garden; he asked Tornac if he had feelings for his mother. Tornac smiled and replied that if Morzan knew what he was thinking he would remove his head. Then Murtagh poured his thoughts and desires to free himself from Galbatorix. As he did the thoughts became a living conscious. Thorn added his desires for freedom as well and it was then that the orb spoke.

("That is enough… we can hold no more…") As the orb spoke it flashed and the voice was a mixture of Murtagh's and that of a dragon.

"Amazing I never thought…" Murtagh's voice trailed off as he looked at the orb in wonder. "Do you know why I created you…"

("Of course we do… a clever plan…")

Thorn growled; ("Why do you say we?")

("It is how the magic made us… we are apart of you and Murtagh… We cannot speak of ourselves as an individual…")

"Great now that I made you what am I going to do with you…"

("May we suggest that you find someone who could be trusted to place us in their care until we have changed our true names…")

Thorn snorted; ("And where would we find such a person…")

("One of the Varden's spies of course… as you know Nausada has spies here in Belotona… reach out to one of them… they would jump at the chance to free a rider from Galbatorix's control…")

Murtagh dropped into his chair and considered the possibility; ("It is too dangerous…") Thorn grumbled.

Murtagh looked at Thorn; ("If you have a better suggestion then I am all ears…")

Thorn racked his brain for what to do, but nothing came to mind. ("if you get caught by one of Galbatorix's puppets…")

Murtagh stood up and took the orb in his hand; ("I know the consequences, but it is too late now… you're the one who suggested that I do something to change myself and now when there is a little danger you wish to back off…")

("I am not afraid!") Thorn said defensively.

(It is settled then… we should all rest…") The orb said. Murtagh hid the orb in Thorn's bed then he lay down next to thorn and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Change of Heart

Belotona was bustling with activity as thousands of people came into the city from the south to either seek refuge or flee to one of the other cities in the empire that hadn't been attacked yet. Cities like Dras Leona, Teirm, Kuasta and even Uru'baen. The city was crowded and the prisons had been turned into make shift inns to accommodate the people who couldn't afford to travel farther north. Through the north gate five thousand troops from Kuasta arrived to reinforce the city. These troops arrived an hour before sunrise and two hours after that the two thousand troops from Teirm arrived. As the troops entered the city a spy for the Varden hid himself on the roof of a nearby house counting the soldiers entering the city. His name was Tymen and he was a member of the Du Vran Gata who specialized in breaking into people's minds. The source of his power came from an amulet around his neck that had been in his family for five generations. The amulet allowed him to access the energy in his body and he could work magic through the ancient language. Tymen was invisible so the soldiers walking the walls wouldn't be able to see him. When the last of the soldiers entered the city he climbed down from the roof and into an alley where he ended his spell. He placed the amulet inside his shirt and casually walked up the street. Tymen had been in Belotona ever since the battle of Feinster ended five days ago. He walked up the street to a tavern and entered; the place was filled mainly with citizens trying to wash their cares away in a tankard of ale. There were soldiers in the tavern and they were the loudest of all the people in the tavern. Tymen made his way to the bar and ordered a drink.

"I counted seven thousand all together…" He whispered to the bar tender who was a sympathizer with the Varden. "That put the forces here at fifty-nine thousand…"

"Our friends would be very interested in knowing that…"

"I will send a message tonight… any word from the north…"

"Only that Galbatorix is ordering more conscriptions…"

Tymen looked back at the boisterous soldiers; "What has them all riled up?"

The bar tender looked this way and that; "They just arrived from the north apparently they were in the battle of Gilead and they are swapping war stories… it would seem that another rider helped the Elves take Gilead…"

"Do our friends know…"

"I am sure they do…"

"I have to get going I will see you the day after tomorrow…"

Tymen left the Tavern and made his way up the street and after eight blocks he turned left and after another two blocks he entered an inn called the Rising Sun. Tymen ordered some food and after eating he went upstairs. When he unlocked his door a man was standing in his room in the window and before he could back out of the room the door closed and was sealed by magic. Tymen reached for the amulet under his shirt but it was ripped from his neck and flew into the hands of the hooded man.

"So you are one of those people who rely on objects to access your power…"

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man removed his hood and showed his face. "You… if you have come to kill me then get it over with… traitor…"

Murtagh surprised the man and threw him his amulet; "I haven't come to kill you… I have come to ask your help…"

"And why would I betray the Varden…"

Murtagh smiled; "I don't want you to betray the Varden I want you to help me free myself from Galbatorix… you know magic and you know that if someone knows your true name in the ancient language they can control you… Galbatorix knows my true name and that of my dragon Thorn… we are his slaves… During my last fight with Eragon he told me of a way I could free myself of Galbatorix…" Murtagh reached into his robe and removed a diamond orb half the size of a water pale.

("You must forgive Murtagh…") the orb said. ("…He is not accustomed to asking people for help… we cannot change without your help…")

Tymen eyed the diamond orb nervously; "What manner of sorcery is this…"

('It is no trick… Murtagh created us from his memories so that he could change his nature without Galbatorix knowing… we will give you information on Galbatorix and in return you will help us change ourselves… when we reunite with Murtagh he will be able to free himself from the mad king…")

"And what happens when Galbatorix finds out…"

"He won't…" Murtagh said confidently; "…The orb here can use magic as well and has placed a spell on me when I leave this room I will have no knowledge of you and the orb knows what I know it can help you help the varden…"

Tymen sat down on his bed his thoughts racing; helping Murtagh free himself from Galbatorix would greatly benefit the Varden especially if Murtagh started fighting for them. "How do I know you're not trying to deceive me in some way?"

("Touch us with your thoughts…") The orb said.

Reluctantly Tymen reached out to the orb and he sensed the truth; "Against my better judgment… I will help you…"

Murtagh handed Tymen the orb; "Good luck to you both and hopefully the next time we meet I will reunite with you…" Murtagh placed his hand on the orb and said something in the ancient language then he left.

Tymen locked the door with one hand then he sat down still holding the orb. 'Okay now what?"

("Now we write a letter and send it to the Varden… write this…")

Tymen sat at the desk and wrote the following:

To Lady Nausada

I your humble servant Tymen have discovered the following information… Murtagh and Thorn are here in Belotona and their orders are to capture Eragon and Saphira at all costs and without fail… They plan to use the following spells to capture Eragon and Saphira...

There were five lengthy spells in all.

…You must find a way to counter these spells. Also Galbatorix suspects that Eragon has Glaedr's Eldunari and he has given Murtagh two more Eldunari …All together Murtagh has sixteen Eldunari bonded to him. Galbatorix uses the following spell to physically bond with an Eldunari.

After writing the spell he continued on

I do not know how many Galbatorix has bonded to him, but it could be over a hundred or more. The rest of the Eldunari he keeps locked in a well made of magic he calls the well of souls and only he can open it. The last egg in all of Alagaesia is kept on a chain around Shruiken's neck and whenever Galbatorix leaves the city he places the egg in a windowless room only he can open. Four elite guards protect the door and the egg is set in a basket that is protected by a magic light. Galbatorix has also begun searching for a candidate for whom his egg will hatch. There are over fifty thousand troops in Belotona the rest are marching north. That is all I can tell you for now sincerely your servant Tymen… Long live the Varden and death to Galbatorix.

"She is going to want to know how I found out all this…"

("Don't worry about that now… take us to the window…") When Tymen did the orb said in the ancient language. _Little bird come to our aid for all the land is in peril take this note to the varden and be blessed never to be hunted by the enemies of sky and land._

A large dove landed in the window and Tymen tied the note to its leg then the orb blessed the bird in the ancient language that any creature animal or human that would try to do it harm would fear it. When the orb was done it told Tymen to release the bird and off it flew.

"Great now what…" Tymen asked.

("Now we rest for on the morrow we shall see what mischief we can get into…")

Tymen sighed and placed the orb inside the dresser next to his bed and then he dropped on the bed and fell to sleep immediately.

The next morning before sunrise Tymen ate breakfast of cheese bread and dried bacon then he placed the orb in a sack and went out into the city. They found a soldier relieving himself in an alley so the orb put the man to sleep then he had Tymen put on his armor.

"It doesn't fit…" Tymen complained.

("This shouldn't take much energy but just in case link your mind with ours…") The orb made a spell that allowed the armor to fit on Tymen's body. ("Now take us to the southern gate…")

When they arrived at the gate the orb used its energy to counter or remove the spells Murtagh and the other spell casters placed on the gates. When the orb was done its glow looked dull and the red diamond orb seem to have lost some of it's luster.

"You don't look so good…"

("We must replenish our energy or we will fade away into nothing…")

The sun wasn't up yet; "What must I do?"

("Wat… wa… water… need water…")

Tymen rushed to the well near the guard's tower and placed the orb into the bucket then he lowered it into the well.

"You what are you doing here…" A guard asked.

Tymen immediately took control of the man's mind and sent him away. After an hour he pulled the bucket up but there was no water in the bucket, but the orb was glowing brightly.

("Thank you… you saved us…")

"What happened…"

("We can use magic but the energy stored in this diamond serves two purposes and the first is to keep the memories in the orb together… we used more energy than expected to avert the spells on the gates…")

"Well are you fully recovered…"

("No but when the sun rises we will be for now take us back to your room and set us in the window… if you continue standing here you will draw too much attention…") Tymen first removed the armor then he walked back to his room at the inn without incident. After an hour the orb was fully recharged and then it had Tymen visit the armory where it placed trap spells on the weapons and then the catapults so that when they fired the balls of fire would arch around and destroy the machines that fired them. When the sun set the orb used its magic with Tymen's help to turn objects into gold like small rocks and gave them to the people leaving the city for the North and slowly the orb was forming a new name for Murtagh in the ancient language.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Knights of Stronghammer

Stronghammer that was the name Roran received the day he took up a hammer from Horst's forge and used it to help the people of Carvahal drive the Razac and soldiers of the empire from the village. He proved himself worthy of that name when with the steel of words he sparked the ambition and drive of the people to abandon their homes and travel across Alagaesia to Surda and join the Varden. Roran Stronghammer lead some three hundred people through the spine to the city of Narda where they hired barges to take them to Teirm and it was in Teirm that Roran met Jeod Longshanks and discovered the reason the empire was after him and why the Razac took his beloved Katrina.

With Jeod's help Roran stole the Dragon Wing a ship large enough to hold the entire village and feed them. They sailed along the coast running from three other ships and escaped through the boar's eye a massive whirlpool that lay in between Beirland and _. Roran and the villagers of the Dragon Wing arrived on the burning plains via the Jiet River and found the Varden engulfed in a battle against the Empire. Roran gained the victory for the Varden by killing the twins who had betrayed the Varden, kidnapped Murtagh and delivered him to Galbatorix. Roran revealed to Eragon that Katrina had been captured so the two cousins along with Saphira traveled to the helgrind where they killed the Razac, their parents the Lerthberka and avenged the death of Garrow their father.

Roran Stronghammer's exploits reached the ears of Nausada who wanted Roran to serve the Varden but first he had to prove himself and he was placed under the command of Martland Redbeard then after a few missions Roran was placed under the command of Captain Edric. It was during this time that Roran committed insubordination, but he killed nearly two hundred men single handedly. Despite his actions he was publicly flogged and then Nausada decided to give Roran his own command, but under the stipulation that his command included Urgals, because human Urgal relations were deteriorating. Roran accepted only to be challenged by an Urgal during a mission. Roran wrestled the Urgal and won a feet few humans could claim or even live to tell about. Through Roran Stronghammer's efforts the Urgals came to respect humans and they renewed their oath of alliance. As time went on Roran's command was increased to one hundred. Fifty humans and fifty Urgals; twenty-five of the humans were men from Carvahall and because of Roran's leadership and the prowess of the humans and Urgals under his command the group eventually became known as the knights of stronghammer. The knights of stronghammer had such a reputation that Galbatorix's troops would run in the other direction or just surrender when they found out who they would be facing. Roran's missions were legendary against the empire; like the time he and his knights faced a force three times in number and Roran himself killed a hundred of them. The knights of stronghammer had retaken a town in Surda that had been lost to the empire.

So it was no surprise when Nausada chose Roran and his knights to scout the country side of Belotona. Roran lay on his stomach on top of a hill over looking a farm three miles inside the Belotona territories.

"Stronghammer what are they doing?" The question came from Yarbog whom Roran had made third in command after Cairn.

Roran handed the spyglass to Cairn; "They are about to set fire to the fields…"

"It looks like Galbatorix doesn't want us using those crops to feed our troops…" Cairn said next to him.

Roran smiled, "It looks like we'll be getting some sword work after all; Yarbog go back to the knights and tell them to flank those soldiers… Cairn and I will get their attention…"

"I obey Stronghammer…" Yarbog slipped down the hill and made his way to the knights while Cairn and Roran mounted their horses and broke out into a run,

"You can't do this… this farm has been in my family for generations…" The man yelled to the captain.

"The great and powerful Galbatorix doesn't want these fields to fall in the hands of the Varden… that is why he is offering three crowns an acre…" The captain lied Galbatorix was offering five crowns an acre.

"The land is worth more than that…"

"You raise your voice at me again or talk back and I'll have these men take your wife for a slave and your boy will make a fine armor bearer…"

One of the soldiers grabbed the Captain by his collar; "Captain look…" The Captain followed the man's pointing finger south across the fields to where two men were racing towards them and one man was brandishing a hammer over his head.

"It's him… its stronghammer…" the soldier cried.

"They say he killed two hundred men…" One man cried.

The men began to cry out in terror; "Silence he is just a man and he can be killed better if we capture him Galbatorix will bestow an earldom upon us… Be men or I will kill you myself…" Most of the soldiers jumped on their horses and galloped towards the two men. Three soldiers tried to desert, but the captain had them shot with arrows.

Cairn pointed his hand and used a few new words he learned from Eragon and killed five of the men. They slammed into each other and within two minutes Roran killed six men. Twenty men fell to arrows shot from Baldor and the battle was over before it began.

There were only five soldiers left alive including the captain who held the boy by his throat. Two of the other soldiers held the wife and the last two held the man.

"You are going to let us leave or the boy and his family dies…"

"It is over surrender…" Roran ordered as he sent a signal to Cairn with his eyes. Cairn sent a mental order to Baldor and two other archers and Cairn and the Urgal spell caster Urrzhag placed wards around the family.

Baldor and the two soldiers slipped backwards on their horses and drew arrows they shot three of the five soldiers and Mandel threw a dagger into the head of the forth. The Captain tried to slit the boy's neck but the wards erected around him caused the blade to glance off to the side. Roran leapt off Snowfire and tackled the captain they wrestled for a few seconds then he managed to break his neck. Roran stood up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not bad…" Roran said to Mandel who was removing his dagger from the soldier's head.

"Thank you sir… I've been practicing…"

"So it is true…" The farmer said looking at the Urgals; "…The Varden have aligned themselves with Urgals…"

Roran stepped forward with a smile; "It is true, but not in the way you think… Galbatorix made a deal with the Urgals first, but he betrayed them so the Urgals came to us for vengeance they only want tot live in peace and avenge themselves against the mad king…"

The man stared at Roran for a few seconds then he went into his house and came back carrying an elaborate long box. He opened it and inside was a broad sword. The man cautiously removed the sword and stabbed it into the ground, he took a knee before Roran.

"This sword has been in my family since the days of king Abernost and my father taught me to use it as his father before him… I pleadge myself to the Varden until the day Galbatorix is no more…"

Roran took the man by the shoulders and stood him up; "Your sword would be greatly appreciated, but these are dangerous times and we must take precautions… Cairn here will enter your mind and see if you speak truly…"

It only took a few seconds to determine that the man and his family weren't enemies or spies. As they talked two Urgals came running towards them.

"Stronghammer…" They kept yelling at the same time.

The elder Urgal spoke; "We spotted a caravan heading north… it is heavily guarded…"

"How many soldiers…" Carn asked.

"We counted five hundred men…"

Roran smiled and sat up in his saddle; "What do you say knights… this caravan worth the risk…" They all shouted slamming their swords against their shields. "Mandel…" He ran up and saluted; "Put together a group of six knights to escort this man and his family to Feinster… three Urgals and three humans… you will lead them…"

"Yes sir…"

"The rest of you with me… Yarbog you and the Urgals will get their attention and we will flank them from behind…"

They broke off into a gallop and divided into three groups; one lead by Mandel to escort the man and his family to Feinster; the second Yarbog lead was completely made up of Urgals and they rode north east to attack the caravan from the north while the third group that was lead by Roran attacked from the south. The caravan was extremely long and when the captain saw a group of Urgals charging he ordered his archers to shoot them and his Calvary to flank them left and right, but the Urgals roared at the charging horses causing them to holt and scatter. As the battle broke down in favor of the Urgals Roran and the rest of his knights used their bows to take down two ranks of the remaining soldiers before they realized what was happening. The battle dragged on and Roran lived up to his reputation inspiring his knights to fight on. When the soldiers saw they had been out maneuvered many of them deserted and others turned on their comrades. When it was over Roran lost four Urgals and eleven humans.

Roran was tending a wound on his arm when Carn rode up beside him. "That was a good fight…"

"Yeah keep that up and you might just kill every soldier in the empire…" They laughed but then Carn grew serious; "…Um there is something you need to see."

Carn lead Roran up the line of wagons to a covered wagon and when he pulled it back it was more like a cage on the back of the wagon with females of every age shackled inside.

Roran climbed down off Snowfire and walked up to the wagon. "Do any of you speak this language?"

A young woman with same color skin as Nausada came forward, but her head was bald and despite that her beauty undiminished. "I speak this language…"

"Are you slaves or what…"

"I am a free woman of the desert tribes… I was captured as were these…" She pointed to woman like her; "The rest were taken from villages whose families refused to fight for the mad king…"

"We will free you, but first you must be tested for deception…"

Carn and Urrzhag took a few minutes to read their minds and when they were done the women were released and offered sanctuary in Feinster. After checking the wagons Roran's knights found food, weapons, armor, and wine. It was decided to take everything with them and after traveling for a mile they made camp encircling the wagons around them for protection. An hour before sunrise they ate broke camp, and continued on.

Roran sat on Snowfire while the caravan passed in front of him and then he waved Albriech over. "Albriech ride ahead and tell Jormonder we are alright and what is taking us so long…"

"Yes sir…"

As he rode off Roran pulled the pebble out and concentrated on it then he cried. _"Steirn Risa!"_ He repeated the phrase several times before putting the pebble away. "How did you discover your magical abilities?" He asked looking at Carn.

"Well… my family at least my mother and I were living in Dras Leona when I was a boy… my father lost the farm and sold himself into slavery to pay our debts… a man tried to rob my mother and I saved her life… I was so angry that this explosion of power leapt from my mind and killed the man… I didn't know what I had done but my mother did… I got it from her side of the family so we left Dras Leona that day because my mother didn't want me to become a servant of Galbatorix… We traveled to Surda where her sister taught me how to use magic and then when I was old enough I joined the Varden…"

Roran was about to continue on when a bird flew by his head and landed on a branch in a nearby tree. Roran eyed the bird and was about to leave when it flew at him again and returned to the tree.

"What is that bird's problem…"

"I think you made a new friend…" Carn said.

"No look at his leg…"

Carn spotted the note tied to its leg and called the bird with its mind and the bird flew to Carn's hand and he untied the note and the bird flew off. "That bird was under a spell to deliver this note to the Varden and someone blessed it in the ancient language…"

Roran took the note and opened it; "It's a message from a spy in Belatona…"

"Then we better get it back post haste…"

It took another day to return to Feinster's countryside and then two more days because of the wagons and people the knights had brought with them. After a time on the fifth day of traveling, the high walls of Feinster could be seen in the distance. Then Roran noticed the unmistakable form of Saphira descending towards them. When she landed Roran and Eragon jumped off their saddles and they ran to each other and hugged.

"About time you got back…" Eragon said.

"We ran into some trouble…"

("Or you went looking for it) Saphira said touching Roran's mind.

"Guess who is waiting at the gate?"

Roran smiled; "She should be resting…" Roran said handing Eragon the letter.

He stopped walking and mentally told Saphira what the letter said; "Where did you get this?"

"From an enchanted bird…"

"Nausada needs to see this…"

When Roran spotted Katrina he ran with all his might until he was holding her in is arms. "My love you should be resting…"

"I was, but then I saw Eragon jump onto Saphira…" They kissed as they were joined by Eragon and Saphira.

"Hail Stronghammer… hail Shadeslayer…" Jormunder yelled walking up to them.

"I take it the Varden is gathering…" Eragon asked.

Jormunder smiled; "Yes they are…" Jormunder's smile turned into a frown when Roran handed him the letter and he read it.

"Nausada needs to see this immediately…" Jormunder said.

"I agree… perhaps you should dispel the people for now…" Eragon suggested.

King Orrin was disappointed when Jormunder dispersed the people and Roran kissed Katrina one last time before leaving. Nausada and the council of elders were there along with Orrin and his councilors. Trianna was there representing the Du Vrang Gata and Angela was there as well taken into Nausada's confidence because of her skills. Arya Blodgharm, Narheim and Nar Garzhvog were there representing their respective races and Elva was there standing beside Nausada as usual. First Roran cleared his throat and gave his report on the expedition into the northern countryside. Then Nausada read the letter Jormunder gave her.

Nausada was wearing her full battle armor and so was King Orrin. Nausada sighed and looked at everyone; "My friends… the letter in my hand is from one of my spies in Belatona… It has some very interesting and disturbing information on it…"

"Well tell us… don't keep us in suspense…" Orrin said.

Nausada read the letter slowly and in a monotone voice; when she was done Orrin spoke first. "Can we trust the information…"

"We can…" Eragon said speaking up; "…I checked the letter it is authentic... it is from Tymen."

"If this is true then how could he find out about Shruiken guarding the egg or this well of souls…" King Orrin asked.

"At least we know where he is keeping the egg… stealing it is another matter…" Arya said speaking up.

Nausada started laughing which drew weird looks from everyone except Elva and Angela who was knitting. "Something funny Nausada…" Orrin asked.

She sighed; "I have a secret to tell… after the battle of the burning planes I sent fifteen spies to Uru'baen in order to discover the whereabouts of the egg and it seems a pointless mission now…" she looked at Orrin; "…I hope you aren't offended."

Orrin waved her off; "No I am not… its just well I was thinking along those lines and I was going to ask you if we could send spies to Uru'baen…"

"The obvious thing to do is kill the dragon then you can steel the egg…" Angela said still knitting.

"This is no time for jokes…" Narheim said; "…we have bigger issues to deal with like the fact that Murtagh and Thorn are waiting for us in Balatona… And speaking for my new king and my clan who has adopted Eragon into our clan we cannot risk Eragon in a fight with Murtagh especially since Galbatorix has given him more of these Eldunari…"

Saphira spoke so that everyone could hear her words; ("You forget Narheim that Eragon and I have Blodgharm and Glaedr's Eldunari as well and if a few of the Urgal spell casters join with the elves we should be able to drive them off…")

Many at the table agreed but Orrin said; "I agree with Narheim… and you all seem to be forgetting the fact that the Dwarves are marching an army to reinforce us… we should wait until they arrive then we will be in a far better position when Eragon and Saphira face Murtagh and Thorn…"

"If we wait on the Dwarves it could be a month before we march further North… and I don't think Murtagh will wait that long…" Falberd said.

Nausada turned her attention to Blodgharm; "Blodgharm do you think you and Elves could overcome Murtagh or do you think we should wait…"

"Lady Nausada my first concern is for the safety of Saphira and Eragon… logic says we should wait, but I am confident that with our help Saphira and Eragon could drive them off again… but I would like to speak with Glaedr first before we make a move…"

"And these spells…" Nausada asked waving the letter.

"I am familiar with at least two of them… as for the others I will have to explore their purpose first and then I should be able to counter them…"

"Arya what do you think…"

She sighed and took a look at Eragon; "I think we should wait on the Dwarves…" When she said this Blodgharm looked at Arya and said something to her mind; she responded and returned to the table conversation. "…I do agree with Blodgharm though about getting Glaedr's council…"

"If anyone care's what we think Saphira and I would like to attack if we can drive them off…"

"Wait…" Orrin raised his hands; "What is all this talk about driving them off… shouldn't you be trying to kill them…"

"Aye…" Narheim said.

Nausada looked at Eragon and he nodded yes; "We have more secrets, but they belong to Eragon…"

Eragon sighed; "Before I say anything I must swear you all to secrecy…" Everyone agreed in the ancient language; "…Murtagh …Murtagh is my brother." He watched the reactions of the people who didn't know before continuing. "…He is my half brother we share the same mother …my father was Brom."

"Why weren't we told this sooner…" Narheim asked.

"Because… when Murtagh told me I was under the belief that Morzan was my father…"

"Yes and we didn't want the Varden to fall apart because our greatest hero and warrior against Galbatorix was the son of Morzan, but it turned out not to be true…"

"Perhaps you should consider telling the Varden, because Galbatorix might get the idea to spread the news to discredit Eragon…" These words were spoken by Angela.

"Eragon the decision is yours…"

He sighed; "Angela is correct…"

"Jormonder what do think of attacking Belatona now…"

"I am with you… I think Eragon and the Elves can defeat them…"

Nausada looked at Roran; 'What do you think Roran…"

"I agree with King Orrin… for once in this war I would like to outnumber the enemy…"

Everyone laughed; "So would I…" Nausada said chuckling. She sighed; "Eragon do you think Glaedr will speak with us?"

"Perhaps… I can try to get him to talk…"

"We will wait on his council then… I have received word that Galbatorix has suspended the sale of lace throughout the empire… those funds were needed to fund our war effort…"

"What are you going to do for gold now?" Orrin asked.

Nausada sighed; "Well we aren't hurting financially yet, because of the treasury here in Feinster and when General _ arrives from Aroughs we will add to that fortune. Despite all this we cannot linger here for too long…" She turned her attention to Trianna. "Trianna tell your spell casters to stop their production of lace…"

"As you wish my lady…"

"I have a solution…" Eragon said speaking up. "I have a spell I can teach the Du Vrang Gata… so long as they swear in the ancient language to use it only to support the Varden…" Eragon explained his idea to everyone, which delighted Nausada to no end.

"Thank you Eragon please implement it immediately… Before we adjourn, there is one more thing I would like to suggest… I would like to keep troop moral up and as I understand Roran… The man Horst… his wife is about to give birth…"

Roarn smiled, "Yes any day now…"

"Well if they are in agreement I would like to hold a birthing celebration in honor of their new child…"

"I will ask them and see if they are agreeable…"

"Good… everyone is dismissed…"

Nausada remained seated as everyone left the courtyard to get started on their particular projects. The first thing Eragon and Saphira did was go and visit Glaedr's Eldunari. He placed his hands on the Eldunari and pleaded with his mind to Glaedr, but all he felt was sorrow and loneliness from within. Eragon was about to withdraw his mind when a great heat engulfed his body and gripped his mind. At first the contact was full of rage but then it calmed into the wise conscious mind of Glaedr.

_("I know why you have come Eragon… I am aware of everything going on around me…")_

_("I am sorry for your loss master… Oromis was more than a mentor to me… He was like a father…")_

_("You honor him and me with your words… tell Nausada I will speak with her and her advisors after the birthing celebration…")_

_("Thank you master…")_

_("Go now Eragon… I must be alone now…")_

_("You are never alone master…") Eragon replied and broke the contact._

Then Eragon met with Trianna and the members of the Du Vrang Gata. He made them swear in the ancient language never to use the spell for personal gain and only to benefit the Varden for the war. When they had all sworn, Eragon taught them how to mentally sift in the dirt and extract gold particles from it. Only Trianna and three others could accomplish the feat without assistance from another. The others had to combine their strength in order to pull the gold dust from the ground. When he was done, Eragon and Saphira met with Blodgharm and the other elves to practice countering Murtagh's spells. Arya was there as well and they practiced for the rest of the day.

Roran met with Horst and Elain to discuss Nausada's idea to which they agreed. The word spread quickly and the Varden got ready for the eventful day.

Angela was inside her room mixing her toxins the Varden would use in the upcoming battles against the empire. She was busy stirring her cauldron when a nock came at her door. Sensing that it was Elva at the door she smiled and cried; _"Open…"_ in the ancient language. The door opened and in Elva walked who had the look of a nine-year old girl. Her rapid aging had slowed, but still the magic forced her to grow older before her time. "Well this is a pleasant surprise what can I do for you?" When she did not respond right away, Angela looked at her and to Angela Elva seemed more grave in the face than usual. "What is wrong?"

Elva walked up to Angela in tears and dropped to her knees in front of her. When she did this Solembum transformed into his boy form, removed his clothes from Angela's bag, knelt beside Elva, and comforted the girl.

"I am afraid…"

"Of what?" Angela asked.

Elva sighed and looked into Angela's eyes; "And may you be a shield from misfortune…" She said reciting a line from the blessing Eragon bestowed upon her. "Ever since Eragon returned with Glaedr's Eldunari I have been beset by two things I must prevent… and I am scared because of what my thoughts are leading me to do…" Both Angela and Solembum listened as Elva told them what was pressing down on her and the misfortune she could not ignore despite her new abilities. When she finished she lay her head down in Angela's lap.

"Of course I will help you…" Angela finally said.

Solembum picked her head up and kissed her on her dragon-marked forehead. A wave of power flowed into her body strengthening her mind and body. "The blessing of all werecats be on you little one and take heart for I will accompany you on your quest… for you hold the fate of many in your hands…"

Elva dried her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief; "Thank you…" she said.

"Well… we have work to do and little time to do it in…"

Angela finished her pot of poison and then called for a servant to take the mixture to King Orrin and his chief spell caster. Then Angela got to work on a special drink that would allow her to enter someone's mind as he or she slept. She learned the spell and concoction from an elf a long time ago when she visited Ellesmera.

The three of them spent the entire next day getting ready and making plans with Elva and then when they were done they got ready for the birthing celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Aletha

Eragon and Roran sat beside Baldor and Albreich as Horst paced back and forth in front of a door. He stopped and looked at the door when a yell came from inside the room. Horst's wife Elain had gone into labor and to secure a successful birth. Eragon healed Elain because of the pains she had been experiencing, so the birth would go easy.

"Shouldn't you be in there…" Roran asked.

Horst stopped pacing to smile at Roran; "I was present for the birth of Baldor and it is something I am not likely to ever forget, but it is not something I want to see again. There are some things a man should not see…"

"Well I plan to be there for the birth of my son…" Roran boldly said.

"Brave words… if anyone can stand to see such things it is you Roran Stronghammer…"

The door opened and Birgit came out sneaking a venomous look at Roran as she passed them. She returned a few minutes later with another arm full of towels.

Horst started pacing again as Saphira touched Eragon's mind; ('Has it happened yet?")

("No not yet, but soon…")

No sooner had he spoken when a smack came from inside the room and the cry of a newborn child letting the world know it had arrived through its cries. The door opened and this time Angela stuck her head out. "You may come in now…"

All five men entered the room and the brothers Baldor and Albriech got a look at their new sister. Katrina was there as well now six months pregnant with their son. She stood up and was wrapped in Roran's arms; they kissed each other and watched as Horst stood over his wife and new child.

"She is just as beautiful as her mother…" Horst said standing over Elain.

"What is her name…" Eragon asked.

"Aletha…" Horst and Elain said at the same time.

Because of Eragon's spell and Angela's skill Elain would be able to attend the celebration. She set the baby down in a crib and then she started to get dressed. They lived in an abandoned house two blocks from the palace. Like many of the Varden's soldiers the abandoned houses in the city were assigned by lot and the rest of the Varden camped around the south wall entrance to the city. Those citizens of the city who wished to leave were allowed to do so.

"I have been thinking…" Horst abruptly said.

Elain stopped and looked at him; "Thinking about what?"

"The future of our family… I am proud of the men Baldor and Albreich are becoming… but Aletha is different."

Elain walked up to Horst and kissed him. "What are you getting at…"

"Well I consider Roran and Eragon family… Katrina and Roran are getting ready to have a son… So what if we betrothed our daughter to their son…"

Elain had a look of joy on her face but she said, "But Katrina hasn't even given birth to her child yet…"

"I know, but why wait?" Elain thought about it and the more she did the more she liked the idea and agreed.

Birthing Celebrations was a tradition among the humans of Alagaesia. When a child was born the entire village or family would host a feast in honor of the child and the people would bring gifts and bestow them upon the family in the name of the child. Most of the city turned out for the celebration and everyone but the Urgals was there. Instead Nar Garzhvog and his Urgals patrolled the city walls and remained on watch in case of trouble. Lady Lorna had been invited as well and she accepted. Horst and Elain's procession included Baldor and Albreich, Eragon and Arya whom Eragon invited. Next was Katrina and Roran. They were greeted by Nausada the council of Elders King Orrin and his nobles as they entered.

"For someone running short on gold you certainly find an excuse to have a party…" Orrin said whispering to Nausada.

She smirked; "If it keeps the soldiers in a good mood then so be it…"

"I hope you show the same philanthropy when I am married…"

Nausada looked at Orrin; "I didn't know you were engaged…"

He smiled, "Yes, to the Countess of Cithri… we were to marry this summer but then the war started…"

Nausada felt sorry for him; "If you had told me earlier then perhaps I could have delayed the invasion…"

"Nonsense, besides Galbatorix was already planning on invading Surda anyway…"

"Well I look forward to the day of your nuptials…"

When the procession ended the couple and their new baby was toasted, then Horst and Elain were showered with gifts. After all the presentations were made the food was served.

"Humans have the weirdest customs…" Arya said standing next to Eragon and Saphira.

"Elves don't celebrate the births of their children…"

"When an elf reaches his or her one hundredth year a celebration is held by the family of that elf."

Music was played and then Blodgharm recited an Elven poem to which Eragon translated. Arya song a song in the ancient language. Eragon read his poem that received a thunderous applause. Saphira drank two barrels of ale and hummed to herself as the children played with her tail. Saphira noticed Birgit standing by the entrance to the courtyard pulling a dagger in and out of the sheath watching Roran.

("Eragon… look…") He followed her gaze and spotted Birgit. Sapphira snorted, ("You need to settle this or I will… Roran is your nest mate and I consider him my family…")

Eragon sighed, "Right…"

That is when Birgit noticed Eragon and his dragon staring at her. She slipped out of the courtyard and headed towards her house on the east side of the city. She had gone four blocks when Eragon stepped from out of an alley. Birgit drew her dagger, but when a shadow covered her she dropped her dagger. Saphira was standing behind her with a faint growl coming from her mouth.

"Hello Birgit…" Eragon said staring at the sky, "…It is a beautiful night isn't it."

"If you have come to kill me then get it over with…"

Eragon looked at her confused; "Why would I kill you?"

"Don't play games…" Birgit said in anger. "…You have come to settle the blood feud for your cousin Roran and deny me my revenge."

"Tell me Birgit… what do you think you would accomplish by killing Roran? Have you considered all the people who would line up to avenge him? Chief among them… Saphira and me. I could think of a thousand ways to kill you with magic… As for Saphira she would not just stop at you… every person related to you by blood would suffer her wrath. Then there is Katrina and do not let me forget the Dwarf clan who adopted me… they would want your head as well."

"Roran has powerful allies… so what, my husband is dead…"

Eragon sighed, "I am sorry for your loss… if anyone is to blame for what happened to Quimby it is me… If I had been more truthful about Saphira's egg maybe things would have turned out differently and know this. If it was in my power I would bring Quimby back…"

Birgit's anger calmed a little; "Thank you for saying that…"

"You are welcome… May I say this and do not be offended… Your anger has blinded you to the future that is before you…"

"What future…"

"Uthar… he hasn't been hanging around because he does not have something else better to do… He admires you… your strength, and since of honor. He loves you…"

Birgit took a shaky breath; "He never said anything.

"Of course not go and open your heart to him and see what happens…"

Birgit picked up the dagger and gave it to Eragon. "Here give this to Roran… tell him the debt is paid…"

Eragon smiled accepting the dagger, "Thank you…" Saphira and Eragon watched her walk off and then they returned to the party.

"There you are…" Horst said when Eragon returned to the party. "…I've been looking all over for you." Horst lead Eragon over to where Roran, Katrina, and Elain were standing. "Now that we are all together… Roran Elain and I consider you family and you as well Katrina… we were talking and Elain and I were wondering if you and Katrina would betroth your son to our daughter."

"But our son hasn't even been born yet…" Katrina said.

"We know… and we hope you accept…"

Roran looked at Katrina and she nodded her approval. "We agree…" They said at the same time.

Horst jumped up onto a table and told everyone that his family had betrothed their new daughter to Roran's unborn son. As the people broke out into a cheer and renewed revelry Eragon looked out across the sea of people and spotted Elva talking with Angela and Solumbum who was in his human form. He would have ignored them, but he couldn't hear what they were saying, even with his enhanced elflike hearing. Eragon realized that Angela must have put up a spell to keep others from hearing their conversation.

("Call me if you need help…") Saphira said as Eragon made his way across the courtyard.

As Eragon got closer all three of them turned to face him. "And what are you three up to…"

"Plots and plans…" Angela declared who received a venomous look from Elva.

"I owe you an apology shadeslayer…" Elva said.

Eragon looked at her; "For what?"

"My behavior towards you… You didn't mean me any harm with your blessing and I am sorry for the way I acted and responded to you. I hope we can be friends from now on."

Eragon was shocked by her statement. "I uh… I accept and thank you for those words."

Angela handed Eragon a goblet, "Here lets toast to friendship…"

Without thinking about it Eragon accepted the goblet and said; "To friendship…"

"To friendship…" They all said.

Angela secretly watched as Eragon drink from the glass without checking it. Their plan was working and coming together and she along with Elva and Solobum would help the Varden avoid a great catastrophe and give them a great gift. The celebration lasted another hour before people started going home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Glaedr's Council

Eragon rose up early the next morning and shaved with magic. Then he bathed, dressed, and took Glaedr's Eldunari in his hands. He had grown accustomed to Glaedr's powerful conscious emanating from his Eldunari so he was able to hold it bare handed. Everyone arrived at the meeting at the same time.

Eragon stood up holding the golden Eldunari in his hands "Everyone… may I present my master… Glaedr." With his mind and voice Eragon said. "Master Glaedr may I present my Liege Lord Nausada…" As Eragon said their names he pointed to each of them. When he was done Glaedr's Eldunari engulfed them in a bright gold light. When the light faded an apparition of a golden dragon stood before them.

("Greetings to one and all…") Everyone even Eragon was caught off guard by the display of power. ("I am honored to meet you all… My council in regards to the assault on Belatona is to attack. Blodgharm has prepared Eragon for the spells Murtagh would use against him. As for Murtagh himself and Thorn… they lack the experience Eragon and Saphira have… with a few more spell casters from the Urgals we can over power Murtagh and Thorn…")

King Orrin spoke up, "Master Glaedr… The Dwarves are marching towards us… I think we should wait for their arrival before we attack."

("King Orrin… I understand your desire to wait, but there are things happening in Alagaesia that you are unaware of…") Glaedr's apparition took a look at Elva and she nodded in turn.

"Perhaps you would care to educate us…" Orrin said.

Glaedr grunted, ("I am not at liberty to discuss those things… but attack Belatona with all haste…")

Orrin stood up, "Lady Nausada… I plead with you one last time… please… hold off on this attack."

Nausada sighed, "I am sorry your majesty… but we will attack."

Orrin put his head down; "I will support you Nausada, but I do not agree with your decision…"

Jarsha entered the courtyard and walked right up to Nausada handing her a scroll. "Good… I have just received word that General Vaer is one days march from us…" Nausada turned her attention to Jormunder. "…Have our troops start preparing for the march north."

"Aye my lady…"

"General Vaer's troops will rest for one day and then we march the following…"

Nausada dismissed everyone, but she pulled Elva to the side; "You have been quiet…"

"I had nothing to add to the conversation…" Elva said.

"Am I doing the right thing by attacking Belotona? Should I wait?

"You heard Glaedr… time is against us and there are things going on in Alagaesia we are not aware of…"

Nausada took a deep breath and stared into Elva's pink eyes, but Elva wasn't someone that could be intimidated. "Are you aware of any of those things?"

"No my lady…"

As Elva walked off Nausada wasn't sure she believed her. The entire day was spent by the Varden preparing for the march north to Belatona. Eragon helped where he could, but most people didn't want the last free Dragon Rider doing manual labor and he had to insist whenever someone refused his help. The next day General Vaer's army arrived an hour after sunset. Nausada held a banquet in his honor for his victory at Aroughs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Quest

Eragon's usual visions and night phantoms, were replaced by more pleasant visions. He stood on the banks of Leona Lake enjoying the breeze and morning dew on the ground. A familiar presence buzzed in his head and he tried to identify who it was but suddenly the air was filled with the familiar smell of crushed pine needles. Eragon knew the smell well which was followed by the tender footsteps belonging to Arya. She stepped in front of him and stopped him from speaking by placing a finger across his lips. She wore a white robe with golden Elvish designs embroidered on the edges and held together by a gold clasp. Arya unfastened the clasp and let the robe fall down to her ankles. Eragon blushed and gasped because Arya was completely naked. She was everything he imagined her to be as she stepped out of the garment and walked backwards until she was submerged in the water. She poked her head out of the water to her eyes and beckoned to Eragon with one finger. The familiar presence no longer mattered to him as he disrobed and jumped into the cool water.

He had felt urges when it came to women before but now they were intensified because of his Elf enhanced senses. They splashed around each other then as Eragon hoped their bodies got close. Eragon felt every curve of her body, which caused his pulse to race and his manhood to rise. ("Is this real…") He asked himself. He would have asked Arya, but he was afraid of what she would say. They finally kissed; passionately, energetically, and with vigor. Eragon's hands went places he only dreamed about. This went on for an hour, but Eragon was unaware of the passage of time. That was until the skies turned gray and the wind became boisterous. The trees swayed back and forth, then there was lightening and thunder. On the wind was a familiar voice that spoke every time the lightening flashed. ERAGON the lightening crackled.

Eragon looked up, but Arya grabbed his head; "Ignore it… I want you!" They started kissing again and the wind got stronger. Then the lightening flashed again; ERAGON.

"Go away!" He screamed into the air.

ERAGON!

He jumped up off his pillow and looked around. He was in Dragon hold beneath the city fortress of Feinster. His head fell back to the pillow in disappointment. The mysterious presence in his mind was gone.

("Yes you were dreaming…") Saphira said angrily.

("It was so real… Why did you have to wake me…")

("Your dream was leaking into my head… Is that all you two-legs think about?")

Eragon placed his hands on his head; it felt as if someone had been in his mind. ("You know me better than that…")

Saphira grunted, ("I thought I did… If Arya knew what you were dreaming about…")

Eragon looked at her; ("Your not going to tell her are you?") He nervously asked.

("I would be too ashamed to talk about such a thing with her…")

Eragon layed his head back down but then he felt something and looked up again. Jarsha had been standing in the entrance to Saphira's hold the entire time.

("Oh that is the other reason I woke you…")

"I am sorry to disturb you sir… but Lady Nausada requests your presence in her chambers…"

Eragon jumped out of the bed and washed his face and hands; "You may go Jarsha… I know the way…"

Eragon put on his shirt then his mail armor on top of that; he then belted his sword Brisinger to his belt of Beloth the Wise. ("Let me know what is happening…") Saphira said as Eragon left the hold. Saphira went up and out into the courtyard just in case Murtagh and Thorn were in the area. As she walked Saphira was joined by two elves.

When Eragon reached Nausada's room the knighthawks ushered him inside. Jormunder, Arya, King Orrin and Narheim were waiting. "Has something happened?" Eragon asked looking at everyone in the room.

Nausada seemed very perplexed to Eragon as she kept rubbing her hands together. "I went to Elva's room to get her council on a matter, but when I arrived she was gone!"

"What about Angela?" Eragon asked.

"She wasn't in her room either…" She said; "…I sent," Nausada didn't get a chance to say their names, because Trianna and Roran entered the room at that very minute.

"We looked everywhere… Trianna said, "…Elva is not in the palace or the city."

When she said that, Eragon closed his eyes to search the surrounding countryside. He found two members of the black hand sneaking out of the city in fear. He found animals and people all over, but no sign of Elva. He was about to end his search when he found Angela in the forest near the foothills of the spine picking mushrooms. She felt his mind but ignored him. Eragon opened his eyes and told Nausada what he had found.

"Trianna go and bring Angela back here…"

They waited and waited for over an hour before Trianna returned with Angela. "Well the gangs all here… What is so important that you have to stop me from what I was doing?" Angela asked in aggravation.

Nausada explained the situation, when she finished Angela bent over and laughed causing everyone gathered to exchange looks. "Is something funny?" Orrin asked.

Angela sighed; "This situation is funny to me… anyway Elva has left the city and Solembum has gone with her…"

"You knew?" Nausada asked in anger as the others bombarded Angela with questions. "Where have they gone?" Nausada was finally able to ask.

Angela hunched her shoulders; "I do not know… They left at sunset and before they left I put a spell on myself to make me forget… I won't remember until they return…"

"If they return…" Jormunder said.

("Eragon perhaps we should go after them…") Saphira said in his mind. She had been listening through him. Eragon repeated her words.

"We cannot risk your safety…" Arya said.

Angela waved her hands; "You are all getting worked up over nothing… besides Solembom is with her, she will be fine… And don't try to search for them either… Werecats are just as powerful and mysterious as dragons… If Solembum doesn't want to be found you won't find him…"

Nausada was getting angry and Eragon could feel it. "How can you be so careless… Elva is just a child…"

Angela looked at her; "You know better than that… Eragon's spell has made her more than that and she can control her abilities…"

"And just what are they doing?" Jormunder asked.

Angela blew an exasperated breath; "Aren't you paying attention to the conversation…"

She didn't get to finish her statement because Nausada yelled and said. "How could you just let her leave like that…"

Angela narrowed her eyes when she looked at Nausada; it was closest Eragon ever saw her to getting angry. "Are you upset that she left or that she isn't here to protect you anymore…"

A deadly tone took hold of the room and Jormunder grabbed the hilt of his sword. Nausada took three steps toward Angela. 'Leave this place… leave the Varden and never return…"

Angela's cheery disposition returned and she doubled over laughing again. "Pish posh girl… you have no more power to banish me than King Orrin… I was there when Brom put this little rebellion together and I have been coming and going as I please among humans, dwarves, Elves, and even Urgals ever since…" Angela picked up her basket. "…I am tired now it is late and we have a long march ahead of us… I suggest you get some sleep as well…" Angela walked right out and no one stopped her.

"Trianna…" Nausada turned to face the sorceress. "…I want you to have Angela followed and watched at all times…"

A look of fear touched Trianna's face; "My lady… If I may… that would not be wise… The twins led us because they were the most powerful spellcasters among humans… That is why I now lead… The twins were always afraid of Angela that is why they never challenged her. It would be foolish to trifle with her…"

Nausada sighed and looked at Arya; "Perhaps one of the elves could…"

Arya shook her head; "As long as I have known her Angela is not one to betray others… she has walked among my people long before I was born…"

Orrin placed a gentle hand on Nausada's shoulder; "Let it go… I am sure the witch child is fine…"

With a sigh everyone returned to their rooms; when Eragon returned to the dragon hold Saphira was waiting. ("What do you think they are up to?") He asked.

("I am not sure…whatever it is I know they won't betray us…") Saphira replied.

The next morning the Varden were up and preparing to march out of the city. It took longer than Nausada wanted because of the extra time used to fill water cantina's and the time it took for the soldiers to harness oxen for the catapults. It was two hours before they were finally ready to march. Katrina kissed Roran goodbye and then he joined his knights. Saphira and Eragon flew overhead while below Nausada, King Orrin, Narheim, sat on their horses watching the army march pass. Arya and Nar Garzvog was there as well they stood on their feet. As Angela passed by she smiled at Nausada who returned a venomous look at her.

Elva and Solembum rode a brown stallion northeast towards the Jiet river. They had been up and traveling an hour before sunset. They rode along the river until they came to a bridge that had been erected by the empire for better travel across the river.

"_Slytha…" _Solombum said in the ancient language putting the soldiers to sleep. He repeated the magic when they reached the other side. They traveled until an hour after sunset then they stopped to make camp. Solombum tethered the Horse to a tree and drew a circle with a rock around the tree and their small camp.

"_By the light of the moon; guard us from unfriendly eyes, ears, and all unfriendly creatures that stalk the land." _He said in the ancient language. A spark of light flashed on the line of the circle he drew and it split left and right running along the circle. When the lights came together the circle glowed cherry red and faded.

Solombum unpacked the saddles and made a fire crying _brisinger _the wood burst into flame as he set water in a pot to make stew. While Solembum prepared the stew Elva pulled out scroll and began reading it. She had read and memorized half the scroll when she looked at Solembum.

"Are there many werecats left in the world?"

He was dumping a cut up potato into the pot along with some rabbit meat. "Not as many of us as I would like there to be. Before the war between Elves and Dragons werecats were as numerous as the Dragons and more elusive and mysterious. My people fought for the dragons against the Elves and when the dragons made peace with the elves… well there is a group of my kin who live in the wilds of Duweldenvarden. They hate elves, humans, dwarves, .and even Urgals…"

"Why?" Elva asked.

Solembum sighed; "Well my people aided the dragons in their war against the elves. When dragons and elves made peace… that particular group never forgave the elves; when Galbatorix rose to power they vowed to never walk the land again until the dragons returned…"

Elva looked at him in confusion; "But, Saphira…"

Solembum waved his hand; "The wild dragons… they await the return of the wild dragons…" He stirred the pot. "Then there is Maud who lives with the elves in Ellesmera… and there is another group of werecats living in the wilds of the spine, they call themselves the wild ones… Last but not least… the king of all werecats… the most powerful of us all. He dwells in the heart of the Hadarac desert…"

"Why?"

"One does not question the who and whys of one's king…"

Elva hunched her shoulders and continued reading her scroll. Solembum handed her a bowl of stew, but when he didn't take any she asked; "Aren't you hungry?"

"No… in this form I require neither food or sleep…" When Elva finished her bowl Solembum cleaned it in a near by the stream.

"How did you and Angela meet…" She asked when he returned to the campfire.

He smiled; "That is a long story…"

"We have a long journey…"

"We met… oh… two years after the riders fell… A dark wizard captured me… He was going to give me to Galbatorix as a present. As we camped one night there was a flash of green smoke and there was Angela. The two of them fought with swords and magic trying to best one another. Angela overthrew him, but she wasn't able to kill him. The wizard fled and she freed me… we have been together ever since… Angela has had two masters who instructed her… The dark wizard had killed her first master…"

"What was his name?" Elva asked intrigued.

"Casmuss… I will never forget his face or his name…"

"You are about to get your revenge… This Casmuss is in Urubaen…"  
He smiled; "Rest I will keep watch…" Elva lay her head down and fell asleep. While she slept Solembum used magic to make his teeth look human.

An hour before sunrise they ate the rest of the stew together and then they were off. Solembum sniffed the air, "There are no nearby villages we are alone…"

"Do you think Nausada will send someone after us?"

He grunted; "Not if Angela has anything to say about it…"

"How far…" Elva didn't get to ask her question because she felt danger approaching. "Galbatorix's troops… they are deserters and we are in danger…"

Solembum sniffed the air and picked up the smell of humans and horses. They were miles away but the men were heading towards them at full speed. They didn't try to outrun them that would be useless so when they arrived they rode around Elva and Solembum shouting and brandishing their weapons.

"Well men it looks like we found two little urchins… What you rats lost your parents…"

"They will make great slaves… especially the girl…"

"You would do well to let us pass…" Elva boldly said.

The man urged his horse forward; "Oh yeah little one what are you going to do…"

None of the soldiers saw Solembum's hand as it trembled. His fingernails grew to six inches and glowed red. He swiped the air and four large gashes appeared on the man's chest. He fell out of his saddle and died. The other men were slow to react as Solembum hissed and slashed three across the face. The last man tried to escape, but Solembum flicked his hand in the air and killed him as well.

"What was that?" Elva asked.

"A rare piece of magic we werecats only use in the most dire consequences."

While Elva waited on the horse Solembum buried the bodies and released the horses. In the ancient language he told them to run free and wild.

"How far do you think we have gone?" Elva asked an hour later.

"Many leagues… maybe a hundred or more…"

They continued heading northeast as they traveled and that night Solembum allowed Elva to sleep in the saddle while he lead the horse. They only stopped to relieve themselves and they ate in the saddle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Fires of Gilead

Galbatorix's northern army was encamped near Gilead twenty miles away from the city. Gilead was a strategic city in the north and at the moment the elves controlled it. The generals and commanders were determined to take the city back and with Galbatorix's help it would happen. Galbatorix personally enchanted his troops with the strength speed and agility of an elf. It was a more useful spell than creating soldiers who felt no pain. Three times his painless troops failed in battle against the Varden.

Despite the efforts of the elves to scan the area with their minds they were unable to detect his presence because he inserted his mind into every living creature in the area. The elves took it to be the essence of nature in general but what they really were sensing was Galbatorix and Shruiken.

"Prepare for battle general we attack at midnight…" Galbatorix said standing right next to Rang who saluted and joined his men.

"They will attack at midnight…" Islanzadi said standing on the southern wall of Gilead.

Lord Dainor was standing next to her. "They cannot afford to lose the city or Galbatorix will lose the rest of his lands…"

"Any word from Lady Nausada?"

"Her troops are on the move again they advance on Belatona… But…" He hesitated.

"Thorn and Murtagh await them…"

He looked at her; "Yes…"

"We have to trust that with Blodhgarm and Glaedr they can overcome them…"

"There is something else my lady…" He sighed; "…Our spellcasters have detected some strange magic among Galbatorix's troops… we cannot determine the purpose or use of these magics… They are very powerful…"

"Tell our troops to get into position…" She ordered. Dainor jumped down from the wall fifty feet and ran into the city.

The day dragged on long and all both sides could do was wait and wait until the sun set. Then they had to wait even more until midnight. It was an hour until midnight when Galbatorix climbed into Shruiken's saddle and they took off. Galbatorix used a spell of invisibility that not only hid his body but the shadow and noises his body made. The spell even hid his footprints and thoughts.

General Rang drew his sword and let out a cry; the rest of the troops followed suit and they charged the city. A swarm of arrows flew out over the wall. Many of the arrows were stopped by the wards, but the arrows were enchanted and some of them got through killing hundreds of troops. The gates opened and the elves ran out charging the front lines. When swords struck the elves were shocked by the strength and speed of the human soldiers. For every five soldiers that fell to the elves four also fell to the humans.

"This isn't right…" Lord Dainor said as he dispatched a soldier.

Then the elves looked up as the roar of a terrible beast filled the air. A sound that could only be made by a dragon, the elf archers on the wall screamed in terror as they were consumed in fire from Shruiken's mouth.

"Retreat!" Islandzadi screamed.

The elves made run for the northern wall while the remaining archers covered their retreat. Shruiken dove on the wall spewing fire cutting them off from their retreat. "Garjla!" Galbatorix barked pointing a clawed hand adding his power to the wall of flames. As they pulled up Islanzadi ran across the ground and jumped into the air. As she rose her cape turned into a pair of wings and up into the air she rose. When she got near to Shruiken she grabbed the side of his saddle.

"Islanzadi…" Galbatorix said looking down. "…It has been a long time… Do you miss your mate… don't worry you will be with him soon enough…"

Their swords met in mid-air and the two met each other's blows with skill and accuracy. Islanzadi held onto the saddle with her free hand and with the other she fought Galbatorix. Eventually he wrenched her sword from her hand, but Islanzadi pulled herself up and kicked Galbatorix in the face breaking his nose.

"Elven witch!" He angrily cried, with the pommel of his sword he bashed her in the head then he kicked her in the face. Islanzadi lost her grip and fell towards the ground. As she fell her cape became a pair of wings again.

Shruiken pulled up, looped around and dove towards the city. By now Islanzadi had landed on her feet and joined the other elves who used magic to jump over the flaming walls. Lord Dainor was in trouble when Galbatorix dove to the ground. A ball of black energy with white tendrels shot from his palm.

"No!" Islanzadi cried she ran shoving Dainor to the ground and leapt in front of the energy ball. She blocked it with all her might, but it was too much and she died. As Shruiken pulled up into the air again Dainor scooped up her body and began singing in the ancient language. The other elves joined in and a white fog engulfed the entire city. Shruiken pulled up at the last minute and hang in the air. A tip of his wing dipped into the fog and it froze, he yelped in pain and climbed higher into the sky. He arched his neck and spewed fire into the fog, but his flame shot right back at him.

Below the sound of clashing metal turned into screams of terror. Galbatorix pointed his hand at the fog and began singing a twisted song in the ancient language. Soon the fog dissipated and when it did the fires had been put out and on the ground lay the bodies of both humans and elves.

"What happened?" Galbatorix asked when Shruiken landed.

"I don't know my lord… when they started singing that song my men started dying I ordered the reserves to pull back… any of the spellcasters who tried to combat it was immediately turned to ice…"

Galbatorix looked at the frozen spellcasters and grunted; "Have your men run to Ceuneon the elves will retreat there." He said run because his men were now as fast as an elf and it would be faster than riding horses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Sorrow of Elves

The mourning voices of the elves filled the hills of the spine as they stood over the lifeless body of their queen. Islanzadi had been queen and ruled her people ever since her mate Evander died at the hands of Galbatorix.

Her skin had taken a grayish color, her eyes were black even where the whites of the eyes should be. Her black hair had become white as a star. Black vanes covered her skin and her red lips had also turned black.

"What manner of evil is this?" Dainor said standing over her body.

A gentle hand touched him on the shoulder; the hand belonged to Fieroo son of Athlas of the house of Sunther. "My Lord Dainor… we cannot linger here… I have contacted our people in Ceuneon… they are evacuating the city along with all the humans who oppose Galbatorix…"

He stood up; "The ritual must be preformed over her body and Arya Drottningu must be told…"

"My lord… Lady Syell has tried contacting Arya, but Galbatorix has erected spells that keep us from sending messages by magic… We are trying to break them, but Galbatorix is stronger than we thought…"

Dainor spoke a spell over Islanzadi's body to preserve her until the death ritual could be preformed. "I need runners to carry our lady's body back to Ellesmera…"

Twelve elves volunteered and they carried her body on a shield and ran off north. It took three days for the elves in Ceuneon to join their brethren in the spine because of the humans that traveled with them. Once the lords of the elves agreed on a plan Dainor stood on a rock to address the humans. "Humans who oppose Galbatorix… Here my words… Galbatorix himself has faced us in battle and we have lost… His strength is great… We are marching south to join the Varden… and we will march through the spine to reach them…" Many of the humans he addressed complained about the path. "I understand your fears, but there is nothing to fear for we will protect and feed you…" It took three hours to organize and then they marched south towards Belatona.

As they marched they song songs about their beloved queen_; Queen Islanzadi… She who comforted the hearts of all Elves when Evander died. The keeper of star of Xauryall. The lady of the twisted thrown is no more… oh weep for her creatures of Alagaesia. Weep for her trees of the land; no longer will her song be song in the voice of old… Lady of the wood has gone from me and the heavens shall crack and the land shall mourn… she is gone from me…_

They sung this song both in the ancient language and the common tongue. When Galbatorix arrived in Ceoneon the only people in the city were prisoners and people who remained loyal to Galbatorix. He and Shruiken flew along the coastline to Narda then they turned east in their search for the elven army. ("They must be marching through the spine…") Shruiken said. Galbatorix returned to Rang and ordered him to march south and reinforce his troops in Belatona.

Chapter 10 Friend or Foe

"We made it!" Elva yelled sitting on a horse on top of a hill overlooking the city of Urubaen.

Solembum was leading the horse; he looked back at her. "Yes… that was the easy part… Now comes the hard part…"

"We made it and now we must go all the way…"

It was the middle of the day and they went to the road and entered the city through the main gate. There were people encamped near the wall because they couldn't afford to stay in the city. They passed these people and entered the city without trouble and rode up the street looking for an inn to rent a room. When the people looked up and pointed so did Elva. Galbatorix was flying overhead on Shruiken's back towards the palace.

"I wonder where he is coming from…" Solembum said.

"He returns from the slaughter in the north…" Elva said in a sad voice. "The elves have suffered many loses…"

They stopped at an inn called the shining crown inn. They rented a room and bought some food but they went upstairs with it. They ate in silence for the next hour and when they were done Solembum broke the silence.

"Tomorrow at sunrise I will go up to the palace and see what I can find out… while I am gone I will locate the spies as well…" He knocked three short times then he knocked two hard times. "Hear that… unless you here that do not open the door…"

Elva lay on the bed and Solembum transformed into a cat and lay next to her. An hour before sunrise they ate breakfast together before Solembum left the room. Elva amused herself by playing with a deck of cards Angela had given her, then she sat in the window looking at the children pass in the street. She felt sorry for the children of Urubaen because they weren't allowed to be children. They had to be proper and pristine long before their time because of their station and breeding. Like her they had to grow up before their time. As Angela showed her Elva used the growing anger in her heart and blamed Eragon for her lost childhood. Then her mind turned to Galbatorix and what she needed to shield him from. She gasped and started crying for the next hour. When she stopped Elva ate cheese and bread for lunch and then she read her scrolls. It was an hour after sunset when Solembum returned and he had a tray of food. "Let's eat first then I will tell you what I have been up to and found out…" They dined on roast chicken, yams, and steamed rice; they shared a bottle of apple cider. "I went up to the palace first… I got work as a kitchen servant… I will report to the head cook tomorrow morning… Then I located the fifteen spies…" He handed Elva a note with ten names on it; "Of the fifteen those ten are the weakest. Memorize their names… When the time comes the other five can help us…" He looked at Elva and noticed her sadness. "What is wrong…"

She sighed; "I have to betray Murtagh's secret to Galbatorix…" She said in tears.

Solembum turned his head to the side; "What secret…"

She told him about Murtagh and the way he found to free himself from Galbatorix. Solembum sighed; "There is another way… We could help Murtagh free himself or he will be free if Eragon can kill the black king…"

"No this is the only way… if Eragon is enslaved we will be lost and then there is Murtagh if he did free himself he will try to rescue Eragon… I must see this through my way…"

Solembum looked out the window; "It is late and we both have a long day ahead of us… Let's get some sleep." Solembum returned to his cat form and lay next to Elva. When he awoke Elva was sitting up in the window. "You should be asleep…"

"I know…" She got back in the bed and tried to sleep, but she could not.

"Wait until an hour after sunrise to come up to the palace…" Solembum said getting dressed as a human. He took all their bags except one.

Elva waited and waited but not for long. She left the room and the inn unnoticed and walked up the street towards the palace. When she arrived she told the guard what he needed to here then she met with Chief Councilor Hurnon and told him her sad tail and why she was there.

Galbatorix was inspecting the minds of the people chosen to touch his egg when Hurnon whispered into his ear. "This better be good…" Galbatorix barked following Hurnon to the Thrown room.

"I have never seen or heard anything like it my lord… you won't be disappointed…"

When Galbatorix entered the thrown room Casmuss and Shruiken were there along with a little girl. Shruiken seemed to be upset about something and his anger was directed at the little girl. He sneered at the girl as he walked up the steps to his thrown. "What's this?"

She curtsied; "It is an honor to meet you Lord Galbatorix…"

When she spoke Galbatorix stood up unsheathing his sword Avaless. Which meant the one ruler. "What are you…"

"An abomination…" Casmuss said.

"I am what Eragon made me my lord… When Eragon visited Tronjheim my keeper asked Eragon to bless me in the ancient language. His blessing went something like… _Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr…"_

Galbatorix sheathed his sword and reached out to Elva's mind. He found an incredibly strong wall around her mind. He smirked; ("If this girl thinks she can keep me out of her mind…") To his surprise the more pressure he applied the stronger her mental defense. He finally brought the full power of his mind, but her mental barriers never wavered. He pretended nothing happened; "So why have you come to me?"

Elva smiled; "For revenge of course… When Eragon returned to the Varden he swore to me before the battle of the burning planes that he would remove the spell. When the time came, Nausada ordered him not to… I am the secret weapon they have been using to thwart your black hand… But no more… My destiny is my own and I choose to use my power on behalf of the great and powerful Galbatorix…"

Galbatorix laughed; "And what could you possibly do for me?"

Elva squared her shoulders and raised her head; "The Varden allowed me in their secret councils and I was made privy to all their secrets. I can tell you that the elves are marching through the spine to meet up with the Varden. Soon they will outnumber your army. It was foolish of you to betray the Urgals…"

"How dare you…" Casmuss barked. He was getting ready to cast a spell that would kill her, but Galbatorix stopped him by raising his hand.

"She has courage let her speak…" Galbatorix said.

"If you want to tip the scales back in your favor, look to the Dwarves. The new dwarf king was elected without all the dwarf clan's approval… The clan Az Swel Rak Ahunin tried to kill Eragon when he visited Tronjheim the second time. If you reach out to them and help them overthrow the other clans they will help you fight this war. Only this time keep your word… I can also tell you how Eragon defeated Murtagh. He had help from the elves…"

"How long do we have to listen to this?" Casmuss said. "The elves were fighting in the north when Murtagh and Eragon fought…"

"Before they left Duweldenvarden Islanzadi sent twelve of her most powerful spellcasters to protect and aid him in his fight… they along with the elf Arya have been bolstering Eragon's strength."

Galbatorix raised his eyebrow; "Go on…"

"Eragon is prepared for Murtagh and the spells you gave him… He will fail…"

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"I know because it will be a great misfortune to you especially if Murtagh and Thorn free themselves from you…" Elva enjoyed the look on his face when she said this to Galbatorix. "During their last fight Eragon told Murtagh and Thorn that they could free themselves if they managed somehow to change their true names… Murtagh has found a way by placing certain memories in a diamond orb. The orb is a living conscious of his memories when they reunite he will have the power he needs to free himself."

It was quiet because something was said between Galbatorix and Shruiken. Then he returned his attention to Elva. "Is that all?"

"I can tell you about the ten spies Nausada sent here to learn the whereabouts of the last dragon egg." The chain around Shruiken's neck was empty but Elva remembered that was where the egg was kept.

"You could be one of those spies…" Casmuss said.

Elva hunched her shoulders; "I could be… But I am not a spy. I came here for revenge. And if you kill me… I will finally have some peace, because all my life has been about war and others. I have had to grow up before my time. I have done more things in the past year than most people in two life times." She returned her attention to Galbatorix. "Eragon thinks he can fix the world, but he cannot. That is your destiny… and the council was jealous of you my lord. They knew this and they feared it. That is why they denied you a second dragon…"

Everything she said spoke to his heart and mind; in that moment he both hated and loved Elva. ("This girl is dangerous…") he thought to himself.

"You oh mighty Shruiken… Long have you thought of your first rider and you hate Galbatorix for it, but at the same time you love him because he has given you great power and prestige above any dragon before you…"

Shruiken snorted; ("You are right this girl is dangerous. Is it wise to play games with her? Can you control her?") Shruiken said in the confines of Galbatorix's mind.

(Watch me!") He defiantly said; Galbatorix stood up. "Hurmon have this girl taken to a room in the west wing. Give her water for a bath and clean clothes. Allow her anything she wishes to read from the library and place two gaurds at her door. No one is allowed to speak or see her but Casmuss and I."

Hurmon clapped his hands and a servant entered the thrown room bowing to Galbatorix. "Take this girl to the west wing and give her a bath and some food. Have two gaurds posted at the door." The servant curtsied and walked away with Elva following.

"Forgive me my lord but kill her… She cannot be trusted."

"I can control her…" He said looking at Shruiken.

"You have to admit she is intriguing…" Hurmon said.

"Silence fool…" Casmuss yelled. "…my lord head my words."

"Enough!" He yelled. "I can control her… and if she steps out of line she will die. Now we have work to do…"

Elva bathed in a steaming tub of water; when she finished. She dressed in some new clothes. She read the history of Alagaesia, but it was a book Galbatorix had written. She was about to sit in the window when the door opened and in walked Solembum carrying a tray of food, but Casmuss was with him.

"Hurry up boy and serve the food!" He barked.

("Are you alright?") Solembum asked reaching out to her mind.

("I am fine…")

("I have seen the egg…") He said setting up the tray and bowing to Elva then Casmuss. ("They chose me to touch it, but of course it didn't hatch…")

"Don't think you have fooled Galbatorix or me girl… you have a powerful mind but you will fall before our might." Casmuss said.

("As Tymen said the egg is kept on a chain around Shruiken's neck… I saw the chain…")

("I will see you at dinner!") He shouted with his mind leaving out of the room. When Elva finished eating she pulled the bell rope and a young woman came and collected her platter. She sat in the window and watched soldiers march out of the courtyard and into the city.

"I will take three…" A man said in the market buying fruit. He watched the man weigh the fruit then he handed him the coins, as he walked to the bakery he was joined by a woman.

("Our friends march on Belatona…") She said touching his mind.

("I know… have you heard? Galbatorix is searching for hopefuls to touch the egg…")

They had gone three blocks when a group of soldiers stopped them by pointing their poleaxes at them. "Halt the two of you are under arrest…" The captain said.

Ten spies; three women and seven men were dragged onto the archery field. Galbatorix stood on a balcony overlooking the field. "Well!"

"None of them can use magic my lord, but someone put a spell on them to give them the ability to speak to each other with their minds…"

He sneered; "They are useless… Kill them…"

Fifty archers marched onto the field and fired arrows killing them all.

It took two hours for Galbatorix to reach out to the Dwarves of Az Swell Rak Ahunin. He spoke through a mirror to Vernond's chief spellcaster. "Galbatorix!" He hissed; "How in the world…"

"Be still fool I wish to speak with Vermond… I have an offer for him…"

"We have no wish to speak with an oath breaker…"

"Then I guess your people don't want the power to overthrow King Orwick…"

The spellcaster sneered; "Wait… here I shall return shortly…"

An hour later he returned with Vermond.

"I am told you wish to speak with me…"

Galbatorix surprised Vermond with knowledge he should not know and offered an alliance. If Az Swell Rak Ahunin agreed to help him Galbatorix will empower his clan to rule the Beors uncontested. "You will rule and all those who follow in your blood line so long as you pay me a tribute."

Vermond sighed; "I don't know I must speak with the heads of my family…"

"I need an answer before sunset… time is against me…"

Vermond grunted; "You will have it…"

They broke the link then Galbatorix's mind turned to Murtagh and how to deal with him. By the time he came up with the plan Vermond's spellcaster contacted him. "All right Galbatorix… you have a deal, but you must swear in the ancient language to never betray us or deceive us in any way on pain of death by your own hand…"

Galbatorix laughed; 'Your spellcasters are clever…" He swore in the ancient language on pain of death not to betray the clan Az Swell Rak Ahunin.

"My armies will march we will join your troops in Belatona… be sure they still control the city when we arrive…"

"Oh we will…" They broke contact and Galbatorix reached his mind out to Belatona and took control of the mind of a captain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Friend or Foe

"We made it!" Elva yelled sitting on a horse on top of a hill overlooking the city of Urubaen.

Solembum was leading the horse; he looked back at her. "Yes… that was the easy part… Now comes the hard part…"

"We made it and now we must go all the way…"

It was the middle of the day and they went to the road and entered the city through the main gate. There were people encamped near the wall because they couldn't afford to stay in the city. They passed these people and entered the city without trouble and rode up the street looking for an inn to rent a room. When the people looked up and pointed so did Elva. Galbatorix was flying overhead on Shruiken's back towards the palace.

"I wonder where he is coming from…" Solembum said.

"He returns from the slaughter in the north…" Elva said in a sad voice. "The elves have suffered many loses…"

They stopped at an inn called the shining crown inn. They rented a room and bought some food but they went upstairs with it. They ate in silence for the next hour and when they were done Solembum broke the silence.

"Tomorrow at sunrise I will go up to the palace and see what I can find out… while I am gone I will locate the spies as well…" He knocked three short times then he knocked two hard times. "Hear that… unless you here that do not open the door…"

Elva lay on the bed and Solembum transformed into a cat and lay next to her. An hour before sunrise they ate breakfast together before Solembum left the room. Elva amused herself by playing with a deck of cards Angela had given her, then she sat in the window looking at the children pass in the street. She felt sorry for the children of Urubaen because they weren't allowed to be children. They had to be proper and pristine long before their time because of their station and breeding. Like her they had to grow up before their time. As Angela showed her Elva used the growing anger in her heart and blamed Eragon for her lost childhood. Then her mind turned to Galbatorix and what she needed to shield him from. She gasped and started crying for the next hour. When she stopped Elva ate cheese and bread for lunch and then she read her scrolls. It was an hour after sunset when Solembum returned and he had a tray of food. "Let's eat first then I will tell you what I have been up to and found out…" They dined on roast chicken, yams, and steamed rice; they shared a bottle of apple cider. "I went up to the palace first… I got work as a kitchen servant… I will report to the head cook tomorrow morning… Then I located the fifteen spies…" He handed Elva a note with ten names on it; "Of the fifteen those ten are the weakest. Memorize their names… When the time comes the other five can help us…" He looked at Elva and noticed her sadness. "What is wrong…"

She sighed; "I have to betray Murtagh's secret to Galbatorix…" She said in tears.

Solembum turned his head to the side; "What secret…"

She told him about Murtagh and the way he found to free himself from Galbatorix. Solembum sighed; "There is another way… We could help Murtagh free himself or he will be free if Eragon can kill the black king…"

"No this is the only way… if Eragon is enslaved we will be lost and then there is Murtagh if he did free himself he will try to rescue Eragon… I must see this through my way…"

Solembum looked out the window; "It is late and we both have a long day ahead of us… Let's get some sleep." Solembum returned to his cat form and lay next to Elva. When he awoke Elva was sitting up in the window. "You should be asleep…"

"I know…" She got back in the bed and tried to sleep, but she could not.

"Wait until an hour after sunrise to come up to the palace…" Solembum said getting dressed as a human. He took all their bags except one.

Elva waited and waited but not for long. She left the room and the inn unnoticed and walked up the street towards the palace. When she arrived she told the guard what he needed to here then she met with Chief Councilor Hurnon and told him her sad tail and why she was there.

Galbatorix was inspecting the minds of the people chosen to touch his egg when Hurnon whispered into his ear. "This better be good…" Galbatorix barked following Hurnon to the Thrown room.

"I have never seen or heard anything like it my lord… you won't be disappointed…"

When Galbatorix entered the thrown room Casmuss and Shruiken were there along with a little girl. Shruiken seemed to be upset about something and his anger was directed at the little girl. He sneered at the girl as he walked up the steps to his thrown. "What's this?"

She curtsied; "It is an honor to meet you Lord Galbatorix…"

When she spoke Galbatorix stood up unsheathing his sword Avaless. Which meant the one ruler. "What are you…"

"An abomination…" Casmuss said.

"I am what Eragon made me my lord… When Eragon visited Tronjheim my keeper asked Eragon to bless me in the ancient language. His blessing went something like… _Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr…"_

Galbatorix sheathed his sword and reached out to Elva's mind. He found an incredibly strong wall around her mind. He smirked; ("If this girl thinks she can keep me out of her mind…") To his surprise the more pressure he applied the stronger her mental defense. He finally brought the full power of his mind, but her mental barriers never wavered. He pretended nothing happened; "So why have you come to me?"

Elva smiled; "For revenge of course… When Eragon returned to the Varden he swore to me before the battle of the burning planes that he would remove the spell. When the time came, Nausada ordered him not to… I am the secret weapon they have been using to thwart your black hand… But no more… My destiny is my own and I choose to use my power on behalf of the great and powerful Galbatorix…"

Galbatorix laughed; "And what could you possibly do for me?"

Elva squared her shoulders and raised her head; "The Varden allowed me in their secret councils and I was made privy to all their secrets. I can tell you that the elves are marching through the spine to meet up with the Varden. Soon they will outnumber your army. It was foolish of you to betray the Urgals…"

"How dare you…" Casmuss barked. He was getting ready to cast a spell that would kill her, but Galbatorix stopped him by raising his hand.

"She has courage let her speak…" Galbatorix said.

"If you want to tip the scales back in your favor, look to the Dwarves. The new dwarf king was elected without all the dwarf clan's approval… The clan Az Swel Rak Ahunin tried to kill Eragon when he visited Tronjheim the second time. If you reach out to them and help them overthrow the other clans they will help you fight this war. Only this time keep your word… I can also tell you how Eragon defeated Murtagh. He had help from the elves…"

"How long do we have to listen to this?" Casmuss said. "The elves were fighting in the north when Murtagh and Eragon fought…"

"Before they left Duweldenvarden Islanzadi sent twelve of her most powerful spellcasters to protect and aid him in his fight… they along with the elf Arya have been bolstering Eragon's strength."

Galbatorix raised his eyebrow; "Go on…"

"Eragon is prepared for Murtagh and the spells you gave him… He will fail…"

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"I know because it will be a great misfortune to you especially if Murtagh and Thorn free themselves from you…" Elva enjoyed the look on his face when she said this to Galbatorix. "During their last fight Eragon told Murtagh and Thorn that they could free themselves if they managed somehow to change their true names… Murtagh has found a way by placing certain memories in a diamond orb. The orb is a living conscious of his memories when they reunite he will have the power he needs to free himself."

It was quiet because something was said between Galbatorix and Shruiken. Then he returned his attention to Elva. "Is that all?"

"I can tell you about the ten spies Nausada sent here to learn the whereabouts of the last dragon egg." The chain around Shruiken's neck was empty but Elva remembered that was where the egg was kept.

"You could be one of those spies…" Casmuss said.

Elva hunched her shoulders; "I could be… But I am not a spy. I came here for revenge. And if you kill me… I will finally have some peace, because all my life has been about war and others. I have had to grow up before my time. I have done more things in the past year than most people in two life times." She returned her attention to Galbatorix. "Eragon thinks he can fix the world, but he cannot. That is your destiny… and the council was jealous of you my lord. They knew this and they feared it. That is why they denied you a second dragon…"

Everything she said spoke to his heart and mind; in that moment he both hated and loved Elva. ("This girl is dangerous…") he thought to himself.

"You oh mighty Shruiken… Long have you thought of your first rider and you hate Galbatorix for it, but at the same time you love him because he has given you great power and prestige above any dragon before you…"

Shruiken snorted; ("You are right this girl is dangerous. Is it wise to play games with her? Can you control her?") Shruiken said in the confines of Galbatorix's mind.

(Watch me!") He defiantly said; Galbatorix stood up. "Hurmon have this girl taken to a room in the west wing. Give her water for a bath and clean clothes. Allow her anything she wishes to read from the library and place two gaurds at her door. No one is allowed to speak or see her but Casmuss and I."

Hurmon clapped his hands and a servant entered the thrown room bowing to Galbatorix. "Take this girl to the west wing and give her a bath and some food. Have two gaurds posted at the door." The servant curtsied and walked away with Elva following.

"Forgive me my lord but kill her… She cannot be trusted."

"I can control her…" He said looking at Shruiken.

"You have to admit she is intriguing…" Hurmon said.

"Silence fool…" Casmuss yelled. "…my lord head my words."

"Enough!" He yelled. "I can control her… and if she steps out of line she will die. Now we have work to do…"

Elva bathed in a steaming tub of water; when she finished. She dressed in some new clothes. She read the history of Alagaesia, but it was a book Galbatorix had written. She was about to sit in the window when the door opened and in walked Solembum carrying a tray of food, but Casmuss was with him.

"Hurry up boy and serve the food!" He barked.

("Are you alright?") Solembum asked reaching out to her mind.

("I am fine…")

("I have seen the egg…") He said setting up the tray and bowing to Elva then Casmuss. ("They chose me to touch it, but of course it didn't hatch…")

"Don't think you have fooled Galbatorix or me girl… you have a powerful mind but you will fall before our might." Casmuss said.

("As Tymen said the egg is kept on a chain around Shruiken's neck… I saw the chain…")

("I will see you at dinner!") He shouted with his mind leaving out of the room. When Elva finished eating she pulled the bell rope and a young woman came and collected her platter. She sat in the window and watched soldiers march out of the courtyard and into the city.

"I will take three…" A man said in the market buying fruit. He watched the man weigh the fruit then he handed him the coins, as he walked to the bakery he was joined by a woman.

("Our friends march on Belatona…") She said touching his mind.

("I know… have you heard? Galbatorix is searching for hopefuls to touch the egg…")

They had gone three blocks when a group of soldiers stopped them by pointing their poleaxes at them. "Halt the two of you are under arrest…" The captain said.

Ten spies; three women and seven men were dragged onto the archery field. Galbatorix stood on a balcony overlooking the field. "Well!"

"None of them can use magic my lord, but someone put a spell on them to give them the ability to speak to each other with their minds…"

He sneered; "They are useless… Kill them…"

Fifty archers marched onto the field and fired arrows killing them all.

It took two hours for Galbatorix to reach out to the Dwarves of Az Swell Rak Ahunin. He spoke through a mirror to Vernond's chief spellcaster. "Galbatorix!" He hissed; "How in the world…"

"Be still fool I wish to speak with Vermond… I have an offer for him…"

"We have no wish to speak with an oath breaker…"

"Then I guess your people don't want the power to overthrow King Orwick…"

The spellcaster sneered; "Wait… here I shall return shortly…"

An hour later he returned with Vermond.

"I am told you wish to speak with me…"

Galbatorix surprised Vermond with knowledge he should not know and offered an alliance. If Az Swell Rak Ahunin agreed to help him Galbatorix will empower his clan to rule the Beors uncontested. "You will rule and all those who follow in your blood line so long as you pay me a tribute."

Vermond sighed; "I don't know I must speak with the heads of my family…"

"I need an answer before sunset… time is against me…"

Vermond grunted; "You will have it…"

They broke the link then Galbatorix's mind turned to Murtagh and how to deal with him. By the time he came up with the plan Vermond's spellcaster contacted him. "All right Galbatorix… you have a deal, but you must swear in the ancient language to never betray us or deceive us in any way on pain of death by your own hand…"

Galbatorix laughed; 'Your spellcasters are clever…" He swore in the ancient language on pain of death not to betray the clan Az Swell Rak Ahunin.

"My armies will march we will join your troops in Belatona… be sure they still control the city when we arrive…"

"Oh we will…" They broke contact and Galbatorix reached his mind out to Belatona and took control of the mind of a captain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Shattered Heart

("We have done all we can here now we should travel to Urubaen...") The orb said to Tymen.

"Why not wait until the Varden attack? If they knew about you perhaps they could help us change your name."

"No Galbatorix has begun his search anew for another rider… We must…" The orb stopped in mid-sentence because it felt the soldiers coming. "Quick hide us the soldiers are coming…"

Tymen quickly hid the orb underneath the pillow and sat on the bed. The door opened and in came several soldiers. "What is the meaning of this?"

The soldiers said nothing as they relieved him of his amulet and held his arms so he couldn't move. The thudding of boots across the wooden floor echoed through the hall. The footsteps belonged to the captain whose eyes were black as tar even where the whites are. One of the soldiers handed him the amulet. The soldier was possessed by Galbatorix; he crushed the amulet in the palm of his hand. The captain went to the bed and reached under the pillow. ("Galbatorix!") The orb cried.  
"Bring him!" The possessed captain said.

Murtagh was in the dragon hold with Thorn going over the latest reports on the Varden's movements. The army was one days march from the city. "What is the meaning of this…" Murtagh asked when the soldiers entered the hold. They didn't respond but stepped to the side for the Galbatorix possessed captain.

Murtagh stood up and dropped to one knee; "My lord…" Thorn hissed when he struck Murtagh across the face the force of the blow sent him to his back.

"You think the two of you can escape my will…" Thorn roared and tried to attack the possessed soldier, but he pointed a clawed hand at Thorn and held him in place. "I am Galbatorix and you are mine for ever…"

"What are talking about…" Murtagh said rubbing his face.

The Galbatorix possessed soldier snapped his fingers and the soldiers dragged Tymen forward. "Perhaps this will refresh your memory…" He then reached into his robe. "…Or maybe this will."

"I am sorry… I failed you…" Tymen said.

("We failed…") The orb said.

Murtagh watched in horror as the Galbatorix possessed soldier absorbed the energy in the orb. Murtagh's memories and a chance at freedom faded away. The soldier then shattered the orb in his hand and began chanting in the ancient language. Murtagh and Thorn's true names were added to the incantation and he cast the spell.

"There now… if the two of you even think about betraying me you will suffer the greatest pain in life you have ever felt…" He released Thorn and then returned his attention to Murtagh. Using his true name, he ordered Murtagh to kill Tymen.

"I am sorry…" Murtagh said standing up unsheathing Zarroc and walking towards Tymen. Tymen took a deep breath and held his head high as the blade came down on his neck. His body went limp as his head thudded to the ground.

"Very good…" The possessed soldier said.

"How did you find out?" Murtagh asked.

"That is my affair… Now listen to me…" The Galbatorix possessed soldier told Murtagh that Eragon was ready for the spells he would use and he told him how Eragon was able to defeat them. Together the possessed soldier and Murtagh came up with a new plan. Then Galbatorix gave Murtagh two more eldunari, they were red and amethyst.

As Galbatorix left the soldier's mind, he laughed causing Muratagh to turn his rage on the fifteen soldiers. He raised Zarroc and killed each one; when a few of them tried to escape he cried _"Letta!" _In the ancient language.

("I am sorry…") Thorn said when the slaughter was over. He didn't reply and left the dragon hold to meet with the spell casters. He summoned them with his mind and together he trained them in a new plan to capture Eragon. Despite Thorn's pleas Murtagh ignored him for the rest of the night and secretly he blamed Thorn and Eragon.

Urubaen:

Elva sat in the window in pain at the misfortune she was causing. She drank from an enchanted bottle of liquid Angela had given her and it eased the pain. What she did was necessary to help the Varden and dragons.

The door burst open and in walked Casmuss. He did not hide his contempt for Elva and he let it show on his face. "Lord Galbatorix wants to see you… Hurry girl we don't have all day!"

Elva followed Casmuss out of the room down the hall and to the thrown room; where Galbatorix and Shruiken were waiting along with Hurmon.

"It would seem the information you gave me turned out to be true…"

Elva curtsied; "As I said your majesty… I want my revenge and now Murtagh will succeed… I only ask that when you bring Eragon here; allow me to reveal myself to him. I want him to know the price he pays for not keeping his word…"

Galbatorix stood up, walked down the steps and stood in front of Elva. He grabbed her around the throat and raised her up until she was eye level with him. "Kill me… I welcome death if only to escape this life I have been forced to live…"

He placed her down gently; "You will swear loyalty to me in the ancient language…" He told her what to say and in the ancient language Elva said.

"_I swear on my life to use my power to serve Galbatorix and aid him in making his dream to rebuild the dragon riders come to true upon pain of death…"_ Elva could make such a vow because she believed in her mind that in order to serve Galbatorix and bring the riders about she had to betray him. She had also sworn in the ancient language with Angela's help that she was not bound by any pledge she made to Galbatorix.

Pleased with what she had said Galbatorix walked back up to his thrown. 'Leave me… I will summone you when I have a task for you to perform…" Elva bowed and left his presence.

Casmuss tried to convince Galbatorix to kill Elva but he was confident he could control her.

("I know what you are witch child and why you are here…") Shruiken said to Elva in her mind.

Elva grunted; ("Are you going to betray my secret…") She replied sitting in the window in her room.

("If I were I would have done it by now… You were right I have no love for Galbatorix… But by him I have done many great and terrible things. I am more powerful than any dragon that has come before me… Our fates are bound, but he can release himself from that bond anytime he wishes…")

("The two of you share a twisted relationship…")

Shruiken grunted; ('May the blessings of all dragons be on you little one… And now a warning… I can't help you anymore for Galbatorix's power weighs down on me… Tread carefully from this day forward…")

("I will…") Shruiken broke contact and Elva went for a walk in garden under guard of course. At dinner Solembum brought her food and they were able to talk without distraction.

It was midnight and the remaining spies were finally able to meet together in the stables of a sympathizer. A noblemen who was a distant relation to and descendant of King Abernost. His family changed their names with Brom's help and when the riders fell they had been secretly living in Urubaen ever since.

"Someone has betrayed us…" The leader of the spies said.

"Impossible!" A woman declared. "I have been searching for the past two days and…" She sighed. "I could find nothing… but I know this… We were not betrayed…"

Just then the window was flung open and one of the male spies was about to close it when a large strange looking cat leapt up onto the window seal. It hissed at the man when he tried to run it off. As the cat leapt down the window closed and the cat transformed into a boy.

'A werecat…" One of the men said.

The other woman in the group stepped forward; "This is no mere werecat… His name is Solembum and he travels with the witch Angela…"

"Here me mortals…" Solembum explained why he was there and what happened to their comrades. They were angry and even expressed that anger, but Solembum explained that it was necessary because of what was about to befall the Varden. "This is the only way…" They agreed to help him and he informed them that he would contact them when the time came.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Siege of Belatona

The Varden was encamped nine miles away from the city and they would attack at midnight. Murtagh walked a line of twelve spellcatsers. "Remember the plan… Galbatorix will not tolerate failure and neither will I…" He turned his attention to a young man who had his same build and dressed like him. The young spellcasters hair had been changed from blonde to dark brown like Murtagh's and his face was covered by a full helmet. The sword he wielded was made to look like Zarroc. Murtagh's sword had been painted to look like a normal blade. 'Remember do not engage Eragon until I send you the signal and use the rope…" He handed the man an enchanted rope.

Then he turned his attention to Thorn; ("I am sorry…")

Murtagh sighed; ("I forgive you… you only wanted what I wanted…") He stared at the dragon in his eyes; ("We have a job to do… lets do it…")

Thorn snorted; ("So be it, but is this necessary…")

Murtagh nodded yes; ("We have been together since you hatched… I am the only one who can deal with those elves… And Galbatorix ordered me to try and capture Glaedr's eldunari…")

("If anything happens to you I will burn down the entire forest of Duweldenvarden… the elves will suffer a thousand times over…")

Murtagh smiled; ("I love you too…") He replied scratching behind Thorn's jaw.

("Be safe…")

Murtagh left the spellcasters and joined a special elite group of soldiers who had been endowed with the strength and speed of an elf. They were going to help him kill the elves. "They will attack at midnight be ready…"

Nausada sat on her horse _ next to King Orrin, Jormunder, Narheim, and Nar Garzhvog.

Trianna rode a brown horse; "Now…" Nausada said looking at Trianna. "Tell Eragon to fly now…" While Trianna obeyed her command; Nausada looked at Jormunder; "Now sound the horns of war…" He sent the signal and a thunderous shout came from the Varden and they ran towards the city. Overhead Saphira added her roar to the noise as she and Eragon flew towards the city.

Arrows whizzed from on and behind the wall from the archers, but some of the arrows when they were released whipped around killed the men who fired them. The trap spells Murtagh's orb had set activated on the trebuchets and catapults when they were fired as well. The flaming balls of fire would loop around fifteen feet from the ground and go back the other direction. They would either hit the machines they were fired from or some nearby building or house. The spellcasters had to work hard to try and break the spells on them.

"Sir all troops are in position…" a soldier said to Murtagh.

"Open the port gates and attack…" He ordered. As the gates opened Murtagh contacted his decoy and Thorn and told them to attack now. Murtagh was surrounded by elite soldiers who would help him take down the elves. They had been enchanted with the speed, strength, and agility of an elf. They ran out the city in lines shouting and as they did Murtagh flashed the Varden with his mind to locate the elves. He located them in a matter of minutes and mentally locked their location in his head.

Saphira was setting fire to the front wall to dispel the archers on the gate when Thorn's familiar roar filled the air. Saphira was in her fifth loop but instead of attacking the wall again she shot out over the city heading strait for Thorn. When they neared each other Thorn pulled up at the last minute and climbed in the sky. Saphira chased and released a stream of flame from her jaws, but the wards around Thorn protected him.

("What are they doing?") Eragon said with his mind.

("I don't know maybe they are afraid to face us…") Saphira replied pumping her wings trying to catch the hatchling.

Eragon pointed a clawed hand at Thorn and the man he thought was Murtagh and cried; _"Letta!" _Eragon's spell grabbed them but was dissipated by a powerful ward and no matter what he did Eragon could not circumvent it. He attacked Murtagh's mind but instead of feeling Murtagh; he felt Thorn's mind shielding them both. They twisted and turned through the air with Saphira chasing Thorn the whole time, but no matter what they did Thorn did not turn to fight Saphira.

On the ground the battle was in favor of the Varden for the moment the only trouble they had was with the elite guard fighting on the front lines, but they were slowly pushing their way towards the elves.

"Trianna!" Nausada cried riding up on her horse. "Contact Tymen and tell him to…" The words stopped in her mouth because the gates to the city opened up to the surprise of both the varden and the empire. "Never mind…" Nausada rode to the front lines on her horse shouting; "For the varden!" Her followers let out a cry and surged forward towards the city.

Jormunder was about to follow when a soldier rode up; "Sir look! The right flank…"

Jormunder looked in the direction he was pointing and spotted one hundred men cutting their way through the ranks of the varden. He gritted his teeth; "Find Roran and his knights… you men with me…" Jormunder lead two hundred men towards the warriors who had only lost two men.

Murtagh's face was twisted in a snarl as he cut down soldier after soldier, conserving his magic for the elves. He looked back when the gates opened and became aggravated. Because the spells were cast by his orb conscious, he could not distinguish between the spells he had cast and the ones the orb had cast. So Murtagh ordered the spellcasters to leave them alone. ("I must end this quickly…") he thought to himself.

Murtagh leapt over a group of soldiers, but when he landed, four urgals were blocking his path now. He cut the head of his opponents axe and spun around slashing the neck of the second. The first he attacked tried to crush him in his arms but Murtagh dropped to his knees and leaned back thrusting Zarroc into his gut. He then jumped to his feet and spun in the air decapitating the third urgal. As he was coming down the forth swiped with his hand and knocked Murtagh out of the air. The blow knocked the air out of him but his wards had protected him. The urgal tried to step on Murtagh's chest, but he cut off the urgal's foot as he rolled to the side. He finished the urgal off with a stab to the chest. By now Murtagh had been joined by his elite soldiers, but now he was confronted by dwarves. Murtagh pointed a clawed hand at the group of dwarves and cried; _"Garjla!" _A red wave of light shot from his palm and killed all twenty dwarves, but his actions drew the attention of two urgal spellcasters helping to protect the elves. Murtagh threw Zarroc; it spun through the air and struck the urgal in the chest. _"Nor Vista Ra Zarroc unThark…"_ He shouted in the ancient language. The jewel on Zarroc unleashed a red flash and all the energy stored in the jewel. The blast killed the two urgals and three of the elves. Murtagh dove for his sword and charged Blodhgarm when he recovered it.

Arya's wards had protected her, but the blast had greatly weakened her and the other elves and when she looked up the elves and Blodhgarm were facing soldiers whose speed and strength was equal to theirs. She stood up and was strengthened by Glaedr's eldunari. Reenergized she charged the knot of soldiers and managed to kill one soldier when she was joined by Jormunder and some reinforcements.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Blodhgarm's head role past her. In anger she pointed her hand at the mysterious warrior and cried; _"Thrysta!"_ A ball of green energy shot from her hand but the warrior caught the ball of light out of the air and threw it at another elf killing her.

Jormunder and Arya along with several others converged on the soldier, but within a matter of three seconds Murtagh managed to kill three men and stabbed Jormunder in the gut. Arya screamed and tackled the man removing his helmet. She gasped because underneath the helmet was Murtagh. He head butted her and they wrestled back and forth on the ground. ("Eragon…") She shouted with her mind.

When the first three elves died Eragon's strength dramatically dropped as the elves were confronted by a new foe. He felt Blodhgarm die next. Then he heard Arya's voice in his mind; ("Eragon… Its Murtagh he is here on the ground… he killed Blodhgarm and Jormunder… We need your help…")

("Arya… Arya!") He shouted with his mind, but he could no longer feel her. A terrible fear came over Eragon, the fear that she was dead.

("If Murtagh is on the ground then who have we been chasing?") Saphira asked.

("I do not know…") Eragon responded as he cut off the straps on his legs. ("Stay on them I will be fine…") He jumped out of the saddle and plummeted to the ground determined to save Arya.

(NOW!") Murtagh shouted when he felt Eragon make his move.

Thorn closed his wings and tucked his body; he dropped out the sky allowing Saphira to fly past him. Then he opened his wings and started chasing Saphira. The man on Thorns back took the enchanted rope twirled it and released. The rope flew through the air and started winding around Saphira's tail and made its way up her body.

("Eragon!") She shouted with her mind.

Eragon heard her call and turned his entire body around in the air and saw Saphira's dilemma. _(Up!")_ He yelled in the ancient language and his body flew through the air towards Saphira. The energy he used came from Glaedr so he didn't get tired. He drew his bow as he flew through the air and shot, but the arrowhead shattered against the rope. He sneered and drew his sword. _"Brisinger!" _The sword burst into flames and he cut the rope from the tip of Saphira's tale. He caught onto a spike and walked along Saphira's back swinging his sword but no matter how much he cut the rope kept wrapping and wrapping around Saphira and it was getting close to her wings. Eragon did not notice the rider fling his rope at him; it wrapped around his arm in mid-swing and began mummifying him as well.

Nausada looked up in horror as they were tied up and dragged behind the wall towards the fortress. "Nausada! Nausada, we need to retreat…" King Orrin said riding up to her side.

"But Eragon! We can't just leave him…"

"If that dragon returns and unleashes his fire on us there will be no varden left…" Orrin was afraid she wouldn't make the right choice so he blurted; "Jormunder is dead…" She looked at him. "…One of my spellcasters saw it happen… and the elves have suffered many loses as well… They tell me Blodhgarm has died as well…"

"Retreat!" She cried looking towards Belatona. "Retreat!"

She rode her horse storm shadow and was joined by the knightstalkers, she stopped to look at Arya who was engaged with Murtagh.

Murtagh swung his sword, but Arya leaned back and did a spin kicking him in the face. Murtagh dove to the ground and swung at her feet but she jumped at the last minute. Their swords met in mid-air and they continued fighting, but Murtagh managed to wrench her sword from her hand. She caught his sword hand and punched him in the gut. When Murtagh bent over he caught Arya by the leg and pulled it from under her. He summoned his sword to his hand and was about to kill her when he was bashed in the head by Roran. Murtagh's wards protected him but he still had a ringing in his head. He rolled to the ground and faced Roran; "Roran Stronghammer… we finally meet…"

"Yes I am not impressed…"

Murtagh laughed, "Lets see if you live up to the legend you have made for yourself…" Many soldiers from the varden and empire stopped fighting to watch the confrontation.

Sword and hammer met in the air with a resounding clang; Roran was strong and his blows shook Murtagh to the core. Especially since his hammer had been enchanted by Eragon. What Murtagh lacked in strength against Roran he made up for in speed. In order to fight Murtagh Roran used that speed against him as Eragon taught him. He would allow his sword to glance off his hammer and parry; with that maneuver Roran managed to bash Murtagh on the arm and then his shoulder. The only reason Murtagh was able to keep fighting was because of the wards.

In frustration Murtagh cut the head off his hammer and Roran rolled to the ground and came up on his feet drawing his sword. They fought back and forth and in the span of eight moves he wrenched Roran's sword from his hand. Murtagh swung for Roran's head, but Roran tackled him to the ground. They wrestled back and forth, but Roran was too strong. _("Thrysta!") _Murtagh yelled. A blast of wind threw Roran off him. Murtagh stood up to capture him, but what he didn't realize that Angela was sneaking up behind him. She reached into a pouch on her belt and removed a hand full of red sand. She spoke several words over the sand and it sparked into red lightening. She threw it at Murtagh and it struck him sending Murtagh to the ground.

"_Risa!" _Angela yelled pointing her hand at Roran. Her invisible hands dragged him across the ground and when he was close enough she helped him up and together they retreated with the Varden.

Murtagh was not in pain as he writhed from the red powder lightening it was constricting him and drawing power from his own wards. When he released the wards the strange magic ended. Murtagh stood up, watched them retreat and was joined by one of his elite soldiers. "Do we pursue them my lord?"

"No we have what we want…" Murtagh hesitated; "On second thought send out scouts and drive them from the countryside…"

The soldier saluted and Murtagh walked back to the gates then up the main street. He ignored the fires burning and the people scurrying about to put them out; as he walked up the street he contacted Thorn to let him know that he was alright and to get an update on their prisoners. Through Thorn's eyes Murtagh saw Eragon try to free himself but he was quickly subdued by the spellcasters. The rope Murtagh enchanted bound Saphira.

He strolled through the gates to the courtyard and as he did the spellcasters were separating Eragon from Saphira. Eragon's eyes narrowed and a blast of power killed two spellcasters. Murtagh walked right up to Eragon and pointed Zarroc at his throat. Eragon stopped struggling as Murtagh took an amulet with one hand and placed it around Eragon's neck.

"Take him away and make sure he is well fed…" Murtagh ordered. Then he turned his attention to Saphira as the soldiers harnessed her to Thorn. Murtagh snapped his fingers and a spellcaster handed him a gold collar. He walked up to Saphira whose mouth was also bound by the rope and placed the collar around her neck.

"She won't give you any more trouble… shackle her feet and tale with the special chains…"

As Thorn dragged Saphira into the dragon hold beneath the fortress one of the spellcasters handed Murtagh Eragon's sword. He examined the sword and it was the finest he had ever seen. The sword held a terrible power in the blade as if it were alive.

When Saphira was secure in the hold Murtagh and Thorn flew over the countryside to ensure the varden retreated back to Feinster. As they returned to Belatona the sun came up.

Paste your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Prisoners

Eragon sat in a cell with a cot to sleep on and a hole in the floor to relieve himself. He had been trying to free himself but the amulet Murtagh placed around his neck absorbed all the energy he released and when he tried to contact Saphira the amulet absorbed his thoughts as well. He finally started examining the amulet and found that the jewel could hold an infinite amount of energy. Eragon tried to overload it but no matter what he did the amulet never filled up. He examined it again, but he could not circumvent the spell no matter what he did.

("Murtagh must have learned this spell from Galbatorix…") He thought to himself. He gathered all his strength again and with his mind he shouted; ("SAPHIRA!") He waited, but there was no reply. He could feel her presence, but he could not talk with her. His thoughts turned to Arya and he hoped she was still alive. Then he thought of his cousin Roran and then Nausada. A great fear took hold of him as he realized his predicament.

("Murtagh must have contacted Galbatorix by now…") He swallowed hard wondering how he would escape. He escaped capture before and all he had to do was think. ("Okay this amulet absorbs everything I put out… Maybe I could… maybe… Oh maybe I could reverse it…") Eragon tried to draw the energy out of the amulet but he was met with disappointment. He couldn't remove the amulet because of the way his hands were shackled. He jumped when he heard the sound of keys; the door opened and a sad young girl brought him a tray of food under the watchful eye of a soldier. The girl kept her head down as she placed the tray and then checked the straw in the hole she backed out of the prison and the soldier locked the door.

Eragon was grateful for the meal and ate every bit, because the food wasn't drugged and that was something to be grateful for. He drank a goblet of apple cider and belched. Then he went to the window, there was a lot of activity and from the direction of certain shadows Eragon could tell it was still several hours before high noon. He went back to his cot and lay down. He had been laying down for an hour when he heard the keys jingle and the door open. His breath caught as Murtagh entered the cell carrying his sword brisinger. Eragon stood up as Murtagh walked right up to him; they stared at each other for a minute then Murtagh struck Eragon across the face.

"That was for your stupid suggestion and this is for tricking me into releasing you the first time…" Murtagh struck him again and Eragon stumbled but he didn't fall.

Eragon slowly turned his head and looked at Murtagh; "Where is Saphira…"

"In the dragon hold of course… Galbatorix was delighted with me when I told him we had succeeded in capturing you… he is on his way now…" Murtagh started examining brisinger.

"Listen to me Murtagh… you don't have to do this… You defied Galbatorix once and you can do it again."

Murtagh started laughing again; "Oh my brother… I told you not to cross my path again. And here you are… No I cannot defy Galbatorix again. I took your suggestion and found a way to free myself and change my name, but he found out…" Murtagh explained what happened to Eragon who felt nothing but sympathy for him. "…Now if we even think a negative thought against Galbatorix we suffer. No my brother you are going to have accept your fate…" Murtagh returned his attention to the sword as Eragon tried to reason with him. "…Tell me brother. Where did you get this sword?" The question was ignored. Murtagh took a step closer; "It would behoove you brother to tell me everything. When Galbatorix arrives, you won't be able to hide anything from him…" Eragon looked away as he tried to think of a way to free himself. "Have it your way brother, but soon you and I will truly be brothers serving Galbatorix as our father did…"

Eragon looked at Murtagh and smiled; "Morzan is not my father…we are half brothers…"

Murtagh looked at Eragon getting angry; "You lie!"

Eragon shook his head; "Brom was my father not the monster Morzan…"  
"Impossible!" As Murtagh did to him on the burning plaines Eragon repeated the same thing in the ancient language. Murtagh was breathing heavy; "So your father seduced my mother…"

Eragon smiled; he regretted the pain he was causing Murtagh, but it was a tactic to use against him. "No… he went there to kill her, but they fell in love…"

Murtagh took a step back deep in his thoughts. "So be it… It does not matter… We are still brothers… Now if you would excuse me I must tend to Saphira and prepare for Galbatorix's arrival."

"If you touch Saphira or hurt her in any way I swear you will suffer…" Eragon said in anger.

Murtagh stopped at the door and looked at Eragon. "Do not make threats you cannot keep…" Murtagh ignored Eragon as he walked down the hall towards the dragon hold.

The dragon hold echoed with Saphira's raging roar as she lashed out and tried to snap the chains on her legs. She had calmed down and spent her time trying to contact Eragon but something magical was preventing her from getting through. Then she felt Eragon's pain when Murtagh struck him and that caused her to get angry. When the servants tried to feed her Saphira snapped at one of the men taking his head off. Blood spattered as she spit the head across the hold.

Thorn was in the hold watching her; he raised his head projecting his thoughts. ("Why fight blue one? You will never escape… Murtagh was given those spells by Galbatorix himself. You will never escape or break those chains…")

Saphira hissed at Thorn; ("Do not speak to me oath breaker… You shame yourself. The blood of our kin flows in your veins… You are a dragon and you should be defying Galbatorix with all your might…")

Thorn roared and huffed smoke out of his nostrils; ("You know as well as I do that power is nothing before one who knows your true name…")

Saphira was about to respond when Murtagh entered the dragon hold. He looked at Thorn and they said something to each other then he returned his attention to Saphira. ("Where is Eragon…")

Murtagh smiled; ("Here in this fortress… He asked me the same question about you…")

("You hurt him… you will pay in blood for that…")

("Unlikely… Tell me where did this sword come from?")

Saphira growled at him; ("Fine don't tell me… Galbatorix will find out soon enough…")

Murtagh left the dragon hold to meet with Xastell, the spellcasters, and his commanders. "Galbatorix will arrive here tomorrow between sunrise and high noon. He and Shruiken have been flying non stop…" Murtagh sat at one end of the table and Xastell sat at the other end. "What are the reports from our scouts?"

Xastell took a scroll from his captain; "The varden are in full retreat… without their rider they are nothing…"

Everyone at the table laughed except Murtagh. "Do not underestimate the varden… Galbatorix tells me that the elves are marching through the spine to reinforce Nausada. Then there is a report that the dwarves are on the march as well… Galbatorix has ordered that our troops remain here until his northern forces arrive… He also tells me that he has created a spell that will give a human soldier the strength and speed of an elf… I will teach this spell to you spellcasters and you will begin enchanting our troops… That is all…"

Murtagh spent the rest of the day helping the spellcasters enchanting their troops. Then he went to his room alone in sorrow at the news that Eragon was only his half brother. He was also sad that Eragon had been captured and his only hope at freedom was about to become a slave of Galbatorix.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Face to Face

Two hours after sunrise Murtagh, Xastell, the captain of the guard, and over fifty spellcasters stood in the courtyard looking up at the sky. The sun was blotted out by Shruiken's massive wings and a shadow covered the entire yard as the dragon landed blowing up dust as he set down. Galbatorix jumped off the saddle to the ground below and as he approached his servants they all bowed to him.

"You have done well Murtagh… You have all done well… Tell me what is that I can reward you with…"

Murtagh wanted to say his freedom but he knew better; this was a test. "I would like to capture Nausada alive and make her my woman…"

Galbatorix laughed; "Very well continue to serve me with distinction and you may have her… Now bring me to the dragon I wish to see her first…" Galbatorix looked at Xastell and the others; "…I will be leaving today with my prize the rest of you are dismissed."

Galbatorix followed Murtagh down to the lower levels where Thorn was waiting and Saphira was chained to the floor with the collar on her neck. She roared at Galbatorix when he entered the hold.

"At last… She is magnificient…" He said with his mind and voice. "…The mother of the dragon race and the new order of riders."

She hissed; ("Galbatorix… Come closer oath breaker… So that I may great you properly…")

Shruiken roared and snapped his massive jaws at Saphira; then he started walking around her. Shruiken was bigger than Saphira, bigger than Glaedr before he died. ("It has been one hundred years since I smelled the scent of a female of our species… Consider yourself lucky… Before he died Vrael cursed Galbatorix… that is why he has no children… no heirs… and that spell has affected me as well…")

"Shruiken… that is enough!"

Saphira noticed the exchange and Shruiken's behavior as he walked away. The dragon displayed nothing but contempt for Galbatorix. Saphira wondered how she could use it to her advantage.

Galbatorix looked at the black dragon then he followed Murtagh to the prison.

"Prep her for departure!" He yelled as he walked off.

("If you harm Eragon I will fill your body with fire…") She screamed with her mind.

Eragon felt a great fear from Saphira which could only mean that Galbatorix had arrived. He braced himself and reinforced his mind with every mental trick Oromis showed him. Then he heard the footsteps and the jingle of the keys. The door opened and Eragon took a deep breath as a six-foot tall man entered the prison. He looked Galbatorix up and down as he returned the stair.

Galbatorix smiled; "Eragon… I have been looking forward to meeting you…"

"Gal… ba… tor… ix… You are shorter than I thought…" Eragon said mustering all the strength he could to keep his voice from cracking.

Galbatorix laughed as Murtagh whispered into his ear. He looked at Murtagh, then he returned his attention to Eragon. "Son of Brom… well isn't this a turn of events."

"His sword brisinger…"

Galbatorix took the sword and examined it; "I see Rheonon hasn't lost her touch…"

He shoved Eragon down to the bed handed Murtagh the sword back and sat next to him. "I apologize about your uncle… I never gave the Razac leave to kill him… But see things from my point of view… I am trying to rebuild the Riders… and I need your help Eragon. Join me… freely and I will rebuild your village and restore your people to their home… I will make your cousin a king and give him the thrown of Palancar… of course he will have to pay a tribute to me. Isn't that the kind of future he deserves…"

"Oromis was right about you… You are twisted and I will fight you with my dying breath…"

Galbatorix's demeanor changed quickly; "I offer you friendship and you spit in my face!" He stood and struck Eragon across the face. He then kicked Eragon in the ribs and grabbed the sides of his head. "I will take what I want and learn your true name… you and Saphira will be mine forever…"

Eragon braced himself as Galbatorix's foul mind touched his. He laughed at Eragon's feeble attempt to keep him out and brushed his defenses aside like cobwebs. He examined all his memories from his childhood until now. Tearing apart his identity in an attempt to learn Eragon's true name. It was unwholesome and malevolent like running his arm across hot coals. Galbatorix paid special attention to Elva and all his memories concerning her, but something was wrong. He remembered blessing Elva in the ancient language, learning his horrible mistake and then Nausada ordering him not to remove the spell. Then there was a place in his mind Galbatorix could not reach or understand and it was hidden by his feelings for Arya. It was behind this wall of love he felt safe as if everything was alright and Eragon wondered where it had come from. Many hours passed before Galbatorix removed his mind from Eragon's he stared at him for a few seconds before he spoke. Galbatorix had pulled three names in reguards to Eragon's true name. The first was Brisinger, the second was Avero, and the third was Niel. He learned the location of Ellesmera, the Monoa tree, and Eragon's secret in regards to Sloan, but his true name he couldn't get.

"Well my young rider… I have been deciphering true names for over a hundred years and you are the first I have difficulty with… Do not fear though I will learn your true name soon enough…"

Murtagh was disappointed because Galbatorix learned his name in less than ten minutes. Eragon must have a very powerful name in the ancient language if Galbatorix could not figure it out.

"I return to Urbaen…" He said looking at Murtagh; "…I have reinforcements heading here and they will arrive in a week's time…" He leaned in close and whispered into Murtagh's ear. He told him about the dwarf clan Az Swel Rak Ahunin. "Yes this war will be over soon…"

Eragon was dragged by the collar out into the courtyard where Saphira was shackled to a large wooden platform. They looked at each other and Eragon whispered I love you. Galbatorix placed Eragon in his saddle and strapped his legs. He sat behind him and pointed at Saphira's wooden platform.

"_Up…"_ When he said this, the platform followed Shruiken in the air. They stopped once to eat and relieve themselves, then they took off and didn't stop until they reached Urbaen. When Galbatorix landed in the courtyard, a small group was there to greet him. Casmuss and Hurmon lead the group and dismissed them; when Shruiken landed. Eragon and Saphira was taken to the dragon hold and when they entered Saphira hissed while Eragon gasped. Walking across the hold was Elva.

She walked right up to Eragon and slapped him in the face; "I told you Shadeslayer… I told you I would have my revenge…" At the same time she spoke to both Saphira and Eragon in their minds. ("Eragon, Saphira hear my thoughts do not react in the wrong way or I am a dead girl… Galbatorix will not discover your true names as long as you don't focus on these areas in your minds. You are safe… when the time is right Solembum and I will free you from this place…")

Neither of them could believe their eyes and Eragon said; "Elva! How could you betray us?"

"You betrayed me by not keeping your word… I serve Galbatorix and I am the reason you are his now…"

Eragon had to play along; "It was Nausada… She ordered me not too…"

"A rider's word should take precedence over the command of his liege lord… I hate you!"

She was about to slap him again when Galbatorix caught her hand. "That is enough… You have had your revenge. Now off to your room…" As Elva left Casmuss watched her leave unimpressed by her display of emotion.

Paste your document here...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Lost Hope

The Varden had been beaten for the first time in their war against Galbatorix. To make things worse Eragon was a prisoner in Belatona. They entered the city with their heads hanging low and sorrow in their hearts. All their hopes for the future had been crushed by the loss of Saphira and Eragon. The varden gathered before the steps of the palace to hear some encouraging words from their leaders. Katrina was waiting at the gate when Roran returned; they kissed and he told her how the battle faired and his encounter with Murtagh.

"I find myself unable to speak…" Nausada said; she looked to Orrin. "You were right… I should have waited…"

Orrin smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder; "Every leader man or woman must face this sort of thing at some point. Do not think that I think any less of you…"

Arya entered the room; "Thanks to Angela… I was able to recover Jormunder's body… Captain Fredric has him until he can be properly buried…"

Nausada sighed she did not want to admit it, but because of Angela Arya and Roran were still alive. "Jormunder's death will stir up a hornet's nest…"

"All is lost…" Narheim said. "Without Eragon it is over…"

Roran became angry at his words and the tone of the room; "I don't believe my ears…" He said raising his voice drawing everyone's attention. "Eragon is one person…"

"A dragon rider…" Orrin said.

"Even so… the varden have existed and done many great things before Eragon and Saphira joined you… You mar his name with your sad words. If I know Eragon and I know him better than any of you he will fight tell his last breath against Galbatorix. He is probably planning his escape now as we speak… When he returns is he going to see strength in us… Remember before Eragon came along the varden had won many battles and gained many victories against Galbatorix. I will fight even if Eragon becomes Galbatorix's slave… To honor him and the people of Alagaesia."

Nausada looked at Roran in a whole new light and decided what his future should be. She walked up to him and simply said. "Thank you for your words Roran… I would like to use some of your words when I address the Varden…" Roran agreed then Nausada looked at King Orrin. "Your highness I would like your support in making Roran leader of the council of elders…"

He smiled; "You have my support…"

"Roran I would like to take you under my wing and train you…"

"I accept…" Roran accepted because he knew what Nausada was doing and he was always up for helping out.

Nausada gave an inspiring speech drawing a few words from what Roran said earlier. When the crowd disbursed, Nausada met with the council of elders and the allied leaders. Where she informed the council, that Roran would become the new council leader. They objected, but eventually Nausada was able to convince them that it was the best. They discussed plans to rescue Eragon, but all the ideas they came up with seemed far fetched. The hours stretched on, but no one could come up with an idea.

Jarsha entered the room, walked across the floor, and whispered into Nausada's ear. She smiled and stood up; "My friends… the dwarves have arrived…" The mood in the room changed and they all left together to meet with the Dwarf army.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Reinforcements

A long line of dwarves stretching for miles marched from the east towards Feinster. At the head of the line was King Orwick and Orwick rode an armored feldunost. His armor was gold and he wore a red cape and like Hrothghar before him we wielded volund the war hammer in his hand.

"Hail Nausada… Hail King Orrin!... Hail Nar Garzhvog…"

Nausada smiled; "Hail King… Orwick…"

"Your appointment was a surprise, but a welcome one…" Orrin said.

"Where is Eragon and Saphira… I have been longing to see them…"

Nausada looked at Orrin and he looked at her, but she grabbed Roran and pulled him forward; "May I introduce Roran Garrowson Stronghammer… Eragon's cousin…"

Roran bowed to Orwick; "I have heard of your exploits Roran Stronghammer… and I have longed to see you. Eragon speaks of you with great respect…"

"You honor me your majesty…"

Orwick waved; "My predecessor Hrothghar adopted Eragon into my clan and that makes you family… You and all Eragon's kin will always be welcomed in the halls of bregon hold…" Roran bowed again. Once again Orwick looked in the skies and this way and that way, but there was no sign of Eragon or Saphira. "Is Eragon off scouting? I thought you were planning on marching on Belatona."

Nausada was about to speak when Jarsha rode up on a horse; "My lady… The elves approach… they march out of the spine…"

"More good news…" Orrin said.

"King Orwick my apologies… Let's go greet Queen Islanzadi and her people…"

As they rode towards the spine Orwick's chief spellcaster whispered into his ear. He then urged his feldunost forward. "My spellcaster tells me that he senses grief among the varden. Speak truthfully to me Nausada is Eragon well…"

"Please your majesty wait until we have spoken with Queen Islanzadi…" Orwick let the matter go, but he was starting to get the feeling that something terrible had happened.

When Arya heard the news that her mother and her people was coming she became overjoyed. She stretched out with her mind to mentally greet her mother, but she felt nothing. Arya then searched for Lord Dainor and when she found him, he wouldn't respond to her inquiries about her mother. Arya felt the sorrow of her people despite their attempts to hide it from her. A great fear came over Arya as she came to the one conclusion any child would when their parent wasn't among the returning warriors. She broke out into a run ignoring the cries that came from Nausada, Orrin, Nar Garzhvog, and Orwick. They spurred their horses after her and to the surprise of Orrin the small creature Orwick rode upon kept pace with the much larger horses.

When they arrived a princely looking elf was speaking with Arya. He paused to acknowledge the gathered leaders; "Lady Nausada… King Orrin, King Orwick, Nar Garzhvog, greetings and salutations on behalf of all elves…"

They each made the elvish custom of courtesy, it was Nausada who addressed him. "Lord Dainor greetings on behalf of all the races who stand against Galbatorix."

He was about to say something else when Arya yelled; "My mother! Where is she…"

He sighed and looked at Arya; "My lady I cry your pardon as I bare you this news. Your mother Islanzadi Drottinggu has passed from this life… She died saving my life…" Dainor explained to all present how Galbatorix himself led his army against the elves in Gilead and through his dark magic he enchanted his troops with the strength and speed equal to that of elves. "Galbatorix is more powerful than we thought…" Despair took hold of the hearts of the gathered leaders as Arya fell to her knees.

"_Forgive me my mother…" _Arya whispered in the ancient language.

Dainor smiled looking down at her and picked her up by the shoulders. "She did forgive you… and more importantly she loved you with all her heart. When we began this war she gave me this to give to you…" Dainor handed her an enchanted jewel. "…In the ancient language speak the words I wish to hear my mother's voice and you will not only hear her. You shall see her as well…"

As Arya held the jewel in her hand Dainor looked around and sighed; "I suppose since you are here in Feinster and not Belatona that your fight against the city went poorly. And since Eragon nor Saphira is here to greet us that they have been captured…"

("Dam elves and their logic!") Nausada thought to herself. She smiled; "Yes Lord Dainor you are correct… Eragon has been captured…"

Orwick gasped; "Then we must make all haste to attack Urubaen itself…"

Danoir smiled; "Perhaps first we should allow Lady Arya a chance to compose herself… Many of the things we need to discus concern her in more ways than one…"

Nausada walked up to Arya; "We shall convene at your discretion… In the meantime let us repast on some food and allow the elves and those that traveled with them time to refresh themselves."

Arya stood alone on a hill away from the city; she could feel Glaedr's comforting mind touch hers, but for the most part she wanted to be alone. She took a deep breath and in the ancient language said. _"I wish to see my mother…"_

The jewel flashed white, when the light faded a ghostly apparition of Islanzadi stood before Arya. She wore a white gown and her hair flowed free down to her hips. She looked lovingly at Arya then she looked up at the sky and returned her attention to Arya. The spell on the emerald drew power from the energy stored within.

"Hello my daughter…" She sighed; "…If you are watching this then I am no more. There are a million things, I would like to say to you my daughter. I will say only that which matters most. I love you with all my heart and I am proud of the woman you are becoming. You are stronger than both me and your father put together, in more ways than one. You follow your heart when it matters most and that is a quality you should hold onto." Islanzadi sighed; "I know you my daughter and though you have denied yourself you love Eragon. A part of me wished you would have pursued it, but we both know better. Perhaps you are coming to that conclusion and can admit to yourself that you love him. You know what I would ask of you…" She laughed. "…and I find that I cannot bring myself to ask …so I will say follow your heart my daughter. I love you so much… and if there is any question you have for me then ask… The spells I placed on this jewel will respond to any questions you ask. I have placed as much of myself in the jewel so that you and all those who follow in our bloodline will know who I was…"

Arya cried and cried until she could not anymore, then she looked at her mother's ghostly form and asked. "If I pursued a relationship with Eragon… would you have approved?"

She smiled; "Yes… but I know you…"

They talked for hours as mother and daughter; the jewel had only spent half the energy stored within. "Eragon and Saphira have been captured mother… What should we do…"

Islanzadi sighed; "Whatever you can to free them are all of Alagaesia will be doomed…"

"Before the battle of Belatona… Glaedr told us that there are unseen forces in the land that fight against him… Do you know what he means?"

"I am sorry Arya… I know not…"

Arya sighed; "Eragon said that the Razac told him that Galbatorix has almost found the name… and he said the werecat Solembum told him that when his power was insufficient to go to the rock of kuthian and speak his name to the vault of souls… Do you know what either of those things are…"

Islanzadi raised an eyebrow as she thought about it; "I do not know what Galbatorix could be searching for… several things come to mind but…" She hunched her shoulders; "…Maybe he searches for the true name of our race…" Arya shuttered at the idea of the entire elven race under the control of Galbatorix.

"It is possible if he controlled us then… but I think it is something more grand…"

"So do I…"  
"As for the rock of kuthian… It sounds familiar… but my memory fails me…"

"Thank you mother I have many things to do and little time to do them…"

"Fare well my daughter… this jewel will always hold my essence of mind and anytime you wish to speak…" She started crying; "…Forgive me it is a poor substitute but open your mind and feel my embrace." Arya opened her mind and when she did it felt as if her mother was there hugging her. Arya hid the jewel in her room and then she summoned the allied leaders and their advisors.

They all met in the thrown room of Feinster's palace; they sat around a large round table. Nausada, Roran, Trianna, and the council of elders took up eight chairs at the table. Next was King Orrin, his chief spellcaster Ferrace, and his advisors took up ten seats at the table. After Orrin was Arya, Dainor, and the twelve elf lords and ladies. They took up fourteen seats. Orwick who was now King of the dwarves sat next to Narheim. He and his advisors took up fourteen seats. It would be fifteen, but Vermond and his clan had been exiled from the dwarf nation. Finally there was Nar Garzhvog, but he sat alone at the table.

It was Dainor who stood; "I and all elves grieve with you Lady Arya…" Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. "…but now is not the time. We are at war and the elves need a new ruler… Lady Arya daughter of Evander and Islanzadi Drottninggu… will you take the knotted thrown of your mother and become queen. I ask this as friend, ally, and loyal servant to your mother Queen Islanzadi. Who better to lead us than you… there are others, but the whole of our nation wish it to be you…"

With a heavy heart, Arya stood up in front of her chair. For a moment Dainor and the others feared she wouldn't accept. Then Arya moved from her chair and took a knee in front of Dainor.

"_As the daughter of Evander and Islanzadi Drottniggu… I accept and I pledge to serve my people with my life…" _She repeated the same thing in the common tongue and the people gathered human and non-human cheered. Dainor placed a diadem on Arya's head and took a seat. Nausada, Orrin, Orwick, and Nar Garzhvog stood up and greeted her as an equal and pledged their friendship to the elves. "Thank you my friends… take heart for as queen I intend to follow the path set forth by my forbearers and fight along side the united races of Alagaesia until Galbatorix is no more.

When Arya took her seat Nausada stood up and for those who didn't know she spun the tale of the siege on Belatona and how Eragon and Saphira were captured.

"Perhaps this note you received from Tymen in Belatona was a lie or maybe he is under Murtagh's control…"

"No…" Trianna said speaking up, "…when I scanned the city with my mind Kirdeen told me he had been killed."

Orwick pound his fist on the table drawing everyone's attention; "By the gods… Eragon is my foster brother and I cannot bare the thought of him in Galbatorix's clutches for another minute. I say we gather our forces and storm Urubaen itself."

Many at the table agreed with that idea, especially Roran and Nar Garzhvog. "I would like nothing more than to do that myself…" Dainor said speaking up. "…but King Orwick you forget Murtagh and Thorn are in Belatona. If we march on Urubaen then Murtagh, Thorn and the army in Belatona will march on our rear flank…"

"Why not attack Belatona again… our forces out number the army in Belatona and when the northern army arrives we will be waiting." Trianna said, "Murtagh and Thorn aren't as powerful as Galbatorix… With the combined magical might of humans, elves, dwarves, and urgals we could kill Murtagh. Then we march on Belatona…"

Arya sighed; "All those plans are brilliant, but there is one problem… While we fight our way across Alagaesia Eragon is still prisoner in Urubaen… Eventually he will learn Eragon's true name and when that happens it is all over…" Arya's words were gloomy, but true and no one at the table could deny them.

"Then we send a small, but powerful group to Urubaen to rescue Eragon while the rest of the army marches on Belatona…" Roran said.

Arya's head was down; "No… no… no… You aren't thinking strategically… Galbatorix left Murtagh and Thorn in Belatona on purpose… His real prize is Saphira and Eragon… Saphira so that she could rebuild the dragon riders. No matter who marches on Urubaen it will be death for them…"

"Are you saying we should give up…" Roran asked at the point of yelling.

"No…" Arya replied.

"We need to decide and now…" Nar Garzhvog grumbled.

Nausada stood up; "All those in favor of storming Urubaen raise your hands…" Roran, Nar Garzhvog, Orwick, three members of the council of elders, two of Orrin's advisors, and two elf lords raised their hands. "All those in favor of storming Belatona…" The people in favor of attacking Belatona out numbered those who wanted to go to Urubaen. Then there were those who didn't raise their hands for either suggestion, like Arya. Nausada sighed in fear; this was the most fear she had felt in her entire life. "We will attack…" Her voice cracked; "We will attack Belatona… Our chances of winning there are more favorable…"

Orwick stood up, "And what do we do when Galbatorix learns Eragon and Saphira's true names? I say we march on Uru'baen…"

Nausada stood her ground and responded by shaking her head. "Then I will withdraw my people from this alliance and we will attack Uru'baen alone…"

His words caused an uproar at the table. Orwick's advisors yelled at Nausada's and to make things worse Nar Garzhvog added fuel to the fire by siding with the Dwarves. Orrin's advisors argued because they saw it as an opportunity to draw power away from Nausada. The elves remained silent throughout the shouting match because Arya had ordered them too. That is when Roran drew his hammer and slammed it on the table silencing everyone. All eyes turned to him and he was about to speak when Glaedr's powerful mind touched everyone.

("Peace to you all… King Orwick you know me when I walked in the flesh of my body… I am Glaedr… the golden dragon who bore Oromis as a rider…")

It took Orwick a few minutes to find his voice; "Yes I remember you…"

("My body is no more but the soul of my mind resides here in my heart of hearts…") Glaedr sent several images to his mind.

"I understand… and what wisdom can you give oh mighty dragon…"

"As I said earlier to the others… there are forces in Alagaesia both seen and unseen that fight against Galbatorix…"

Orwick interrupted him, feeling a little silly talking to someone he couldn't see. "Would you elaborate on these forces…"

("My apologies… I cannot… As for Saphira and Eragon know this… Galbatorix has not discovered their true names… and he never will. Eragon is… well considering his circumstances…")

"How do you know?" Nar Garzhvog asked.

("I know because I can feel it… Despite the fact that I had to sever our connection… I know because the memory and power of my ancestors weighs down on me…")

"And what should we do to rescue him…" Roran asked.

Glaedr snorted; ("For now… do nothing…") The entire table burst into an uproar again and stopped when the entire castle was shaken to its foundation through Glaedr's mental roar. ("Here me friends and allies of Alagaesia… Eragon is safe despite what you think… give it one week…")

"A week…" Orwick barked.

("Yes and if… nothing has changed then a select group of your most powerful spellcasters from each race will march on Urubaen and I will go with them to boost their abilities… The rest of the allied forces will march on Belatona…")

This time Arya spoke; "Glaedr you must tell us more…"

("As I said before I cannot revel anything…")

"Then how do expect us to do what you ask…" Orwick said.

("Give it a week…")

They talked and talked, everyone at the table gave their opinion on the matter. It went on for so long that Nausada finally stood and said; "We have said all that needs to be said… For now we shall… follow Glaedr's advice… but we will not wait a week… Four days master Glaedr… and then we shall act…"

Glaedr grumbled; ("So be it… but if you act before the time then all may be lost…")

Glaedr withdrew from everyone's minds into his eldunari and the gathered allied leaders were about to leave the table but Orwick stopped them. "I must apologize for my words… I said them in anger… Eragon is my friend and my foster brother…"

Nausada placed a hand on his shoulder; "I completely understand and I feel some of those same things."

Arya stood alone on a balcony looking in the direction towards Uru'baen. "Do you love him?" The question came from Nausada.

"Why do you ask?" Arya remained in her same position.

Nausada walked up and stood beside her. "I have seen the way he looks at you… When Thorn and Murtagh attacked us near the jiet river I saw the way you looked at him…"

Arya hunched her shoulders; "I am queen of the elves now… You ask if I love him… Yes, but now my station and his responsibilities are in the way… I swore I would tell him after the battle of Belatona. Then my mother died and I am queen…"

"You missed your chance…"

Arya looked at her; "It was not meant to be…" She left the balcony and went to her room in the palace where she spoke to her mother through the jewel.

Roran stood on the balcony staring at the sky he looked back at Katrina who stirred in the bed. He thought she was about to awake but she didn't. He was trying to think of way to rescue Eragon, but all of his ideas meant nothing when he had to contend with people who could use magic. He smiled to himself when Katrina got up and joined him.

"You should be sleeping…"

He placed a hand on her swollen stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick. "Wow he is so strong… Does it hurt?"

She kissed on the cheek; "No, but he is a restless one…"

"Anxious to live…" Roran said.

"Whatever happens I love you and Eragon loves us both… He has been through worse and always came out… Trust that and come back to bed…" He smiled as she pulled him towards the bed and they lay in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. What is Your Name?

Eragon did not know what time of day it was or how long he had been in Urubaen. Everyday from the day he arrived Galbatorix would come to his cell and pull apart his thoughts in an attempt to learn his true name. Eragon loathed every moment of it because Galbatorix's mind was so convoluted and confusing. The contact was affecting him in many ways, his contact with Saphira was there, but it was no comfort because he couldn't speak with her. There was a place in his mind where he found solice and comfort. This place was hidden behind his love or infatuation with Arya. They had become close friends and he had settled his mind with the idea of being a friend. Behind this wall of love was Angela's prophecy who Solembum was and the truth of what really happened between Eragon and Elva. Also hidden behind the wall was many parts of Eragon's character that made up his true name in the ancient language. It was here Eragon found peace when Galbatorix wasn't in his mind.

Galbatorix came at different times of the day once a day. This was to keep Eragon from knowing how much time was passing. Today Galbatorix came to the cell an hour after high noon. He entered the cell and smiled at Eragon. "Hello my young rider… You are something of an enigma. I have been creating slave names for over a century… The longest it has ever taken me to discover a true name is two days… You are an interesting subject… Don't get upset though there has only ever been one other whose name I couldn't decipher… to relieve it I can create you a name in the ancient language. Anyway let us get started…" Eragon pulled away as Galbatorix placed his calloused hands on the side of Eragon's head. The process was long and unbearable for Eragon. The hours dragged on as Galbatorix examined every memory. This time while he was in Eragon's mind he examined his feelings for Arya. When he did this Eragon became nervous and it took the remainder of his strength to not let it show. When Galbatorix withdrew from his mind he stared at Eragon.

"I think your name is linked to your love for this elf Arya…" Galbatorix had been sitting in a chair. He put several words together in the ancient language then he spoke them, but Eragon didn't react. Out of frustration he stood up and punched the wall leaving a distinguishing crack in it. "What is your name?" He screamed out loud. A slight smile appeared on Eragon's face; Galbatorix slapped him. "Don't be so cocky my friend… There are others ways to control you… and Saphira…" He started pacing and stopped to look at Eragon. "My apologies… If you and Saphira would join me freely then I will give you Arya. She can be yours to love for the rest of your lives. Saphira could mate with Thorn and the two of them can rebuild the dragon riders. Oh can't you see it Eragon?"

Eragon looked up and laughed; "The riders will return, but you will not live to see it…"

Galbttorix's face contorted and he screamed in rage and struck Eragon again drawing blood and causing Eragon to lose a tooth; then he punched him in the gut. He grabbed Eragon by the hair and stared into his eyes. Then he let Eragon fall to the bed and walked out.

"You summoned me my lord…" Elva said entering another private study used for writing. Casmuss was there as well.

"Yes I did… I find myself bewildered trying to decipher Eragon's true name…" He looked up from the table. "What are you going to do about it…"

Elva thought about it; "Eragon is a complex person my lord… Why not…" She hesitated, "Why not make him think you brought back the dead…"

"Explain yourself…" Casmuss said.

"Well Eragon never knew his father… If you transmuttated someone into looking like his father Brom and threatened to send him back to his eternal sleep or torture him if he didn't swear loyalty to you…"

"That is the most rediculas thing I have ever heard…" Casmuss yelled.

"True but if anyone can pull it off it is you my lord… Brom's tomb is near Teirm… destroy it and use one of your servants to play the part… You will of course have to take everything Eragon knows about Brom and pour it into the mind of this person…"

Galbatorix leaned back in his chair rolling his eyes around in his head. "It could be done… and if I failed I could always just give Eragon a name in the ancient language he would be bound to obey." He waved Elva off. "Leave me I shall focus on this matter…"

Elva left the study with a guard escorting her to her room. When she entered the room, she started pacing until Solembum brought her some food for dinner.

("We have to get Eragon out of here and it has to be tomorrow night…")

("Why what has happened?") He asked serving her food.

("Galbatorix is getting desperate… and I do not know how much longer that mental barrier will hold…")

Solembum grunted; ("Can you at least wait one more day…")

("No it must be tomorrow…") Elva told Solembum about her encounter with Galbatorix. Then she informed him of what was happening with the varden and how it affected their plans. ("…If they attack all will be lost.")

He sighed; ("Can you convince him to leave the palace tomorrow?")

("Yes I can…")

("Alright… I will summon the spies and tomorrow night we shall fulfill our quest…")

Solembum left the room to prepare for their daring theft of the dragon egg and then Eragon's rescue. Elva had too mentally prepare to face Galbatorix and convince him that he needed to leave the palace.

Galbatorix spent a few minutes in his private study creating a spell to transform one of his spellcasters into Brom and convince Eragon he brought Brom back to life. He was about to cast the spell when a soldier burst in with Elva at his side.

"I left orders that I was not to be disturbed…" the spellcaster who was about to be transformed into Brom breathed a sigh of relief. Physical transformation was a painful process especially for humans.

"My apologies great one, but she insisted on speaking with you…"

The soldier stepped aside to allow Elva to walk in; "Do not be angry with him my lord… I manipulated him into bringing me here…"

"Do not test me girl… your service to me is temporal and you can replaced… Now speak why have disturbed me…"

Casmuss was there and stood with his arms folded watching Elva. "Forgive me my lord the last thing I want is to make you angry…" She took a deep breath; "I came here tonight because I have some fabulous news… There is a girl in Ceuneon who is destined to be a dragon rider…"

"How do you know this?" Cassmus asked.

"Because it would be a great misfortune to you my lord if this girl isn't taken under your wing and prepared for her destiny… your dream is about to come true my lord…"

"Can it be true… Am l so close to victory…"

"It is my lord I swear it…"

Elva repeated it in the ancient language, because in her mind it was true; the girl was meant to be a rider, but not in the way Galbatorix thought.

"I must send emissaries immediately to fetch the girl…" He said after Elva told him how the sixteen-year old girl looked and what village she lived in.

"You could do that or you could make the trip yourself… As you know my lord that in the past, the varden have killed many hopefuls… If your men paid to much attention to this girl then the varden will kill her. If you went to this village in Ceuneon yourself then they wouldn't dare kill the girl…"

Galbatorix stroked his chin; "You have a point… I shall leave tomorrow…" He looked at the spellcaster. "We shall finish this when I return…"

Elva left the room with a smile on her face; "My lord… if what the girl says is true then she is of no further use to us…" Casmuss said unfolding his arms and taking a seat.

He looked at Casmuss; "She has proven herself over and over again… Why do you distrust her?"

"I learned from you my lord long ago not to have someone around you that couldn't be controlled in some form or fashion… Elva is fascinating a wonder in magic, but she is unpredictable…"

He nodded in agreement, "Yes she is all that, but it is a game for me… I have never encountered someone whose mind I couldn't control… It is exciting to me…" He paused. "However I have been studying the accidental spell Eragon placed on her… I intend to use it and create a person completely loyal to me and then Elva will have outlived her usefulness…"

Solembum snuck out of the palace in his cat form at midnight to meet with the five remaining spies. "Where is he?" The spy leader asked pacing back and forth.

"You need to calm down…" A woman said.

"Calm down she says… The werecat is playing a very dangerous game with Galbatorix…" He went quiet when the door opened and Solembum entered. "You are late…"

Solembum grunted; "My apologies…" He handed the man a list.

"What is this…"

"Tomorrow we plan to make our move and I need you five to gather the items on that list and mix it…"

"This is nightshade…" The man said after scanning over the list.

"Yes… enough for the entire city… I need that made and in the city water supply by sundown and no later…"

"Carragon has many of these supplies stored at his estate…" Another woman said glancing at the list.

"What is the plan?" The lead spy asked.

"I can't go into details because if any of you are captured you will put us all at risk… I will say that tomorrow morning Galbatorix will be leaving for Ceunon and tomorrow night we will strike…" They spent the next hour or more ironing out the details then Solembum returned to the palace.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Thieves of Urubaen

Early morning sunrise and Shruiken was in the courtyard saddled and ready to depart. Galbatorix came out with Casmuss and Elva who came to see him off.

"My lord…" Casmuss came up and whispered into his ear before he climbed up into the saddle. "What if she tries something while you are gone my lord?"

Galbatorix sighed; "Fine double the guard at Eragon's cell and if she tries something you have my leave to kill her… but first find out anything you can from her…" He climbed onto the molded saddle and strapped his legs and arms in and they took off. Elva waved as they rose into the sky. When they were out of sight, Elva left the courtyard with Casmuss' eyes on her.

The entire day went by slowly for Elva; she saw none of Solembum that day as he was sneaking supplies into Saphira's saddle in the dragon hold. Saphira would distract the guards for him whenever he came to the hold. Then sunset came and Elva sat in the window waiting for her dinner which was served by a young girl. When bells in the towers tolled the tenth hour, she left the window and reached under her bed for a bag and leather satchel. Elva was already dressed and walked to the door, she reached into her bag and pulled out two small glass marbles. She slipped them under the door and whispered; _"Tuthor vaiyos…" _Which meant release the gas. The marbles shattered and the two guards at the door hit the floor unconscious. Elva opened the door and dragged the two guards into the room; then she locked the door and ran down the hall to the main stairs. She ran down the stairs towards the east wing. Elva had hit the third step when a voice came from behind.

"Galbatorix hasn't been gone for a full day and you show your true colors…" She turned to face him and smiled; "…You smile at your own death… This is good because now I will torture you then I am going to kill you…" Casmuss grunted as he was stabbed from behind. He turned to see the face of his attacker and it was the kitchen servant. "You…"

Solembum bared his pointed teeth; "Yes it is me remember… Angela the witch sends her regards…" He slashed the blade across his neck and Casmuss died on the bottom step.

"Are you alright?'

"I'm fine…" She replied.

Together they hid the body under the steps and ran up the east wing stairs two at a time. The egg was held in a room on the third floor and to insure Graywin wouldn't interfere Solembum slipped something into his drink. Four members of the elite guard guarded the room; they all had enhanced speed and strength. Elva and Solembum peeked around the corner at the guards.

Elva reached into her pouch for more marbles, but Solembum stopped her. "That won't work on them… I will have to kill them by hand…"

Solembum removed his clothes and handed them to Elva. Then he transformed into a cat. He went around the corner unnoticed and brushed up against the soldier's leg. He looked down at the strange looking cat and raised his spear to kill it. As the spear was coming down Solembum became a boy and snatched the spear, killing the man. He killed the second soldier with the same spear and used it to block the sword of the forth man. The blade went through the wood and Solembum jumped over the man. The third man tried to stab Solembum, but he rolled in between the man's legs and stood in front of the forth man. He stabbed his sword at Solembum, but he did a split causing the man to stab his comrade. Solembum turned into a cat and jumped into the third man's face ripping his neck out with his mouth. All four men were now dead and Elva walked around the corner handing Solembum his clothes when he became human.

"Thank you…"

Elva walked past him up to the door, "There is no lock…"

"Sometimes the simplest magic can overcome the greatest obstacles…" Solembum reached into his bag and pulled out a doorknob. He placed it in the spot where the knob would normally be and said something in the ancient language. The knob stuck without any bolts or screws and he opened the door.

The egg sat in a basket on a marble pillar; sunlight shined on the egg, but there were no windows or doors in the room. Elva was about to reach for the egg when Solembum grabbed her hand. "Don't watch this…" He took the tip of the spear and dipped it into the sunlight and it dissolved as if it had been dipped in pure acid or molten led.

"How are we going to get it…"

In answer to her question Solembum reached into his bag again and removed a large hand mirror. The mirror had two snakes writhing around the edge of the entire mirror. Both snakes had the other's tail in its mouth. When Solembum dipped the mirror into the light the snakes slithered up and down the edge of the mirror as the glass reflected the light.

"Hurry get the egg…"

Elva carefully reached her hands into the basket and when she touched the egg she received a jolt. She ignored the strange feeling and placed the egg in her leather satchel. "Come we must hurry…"

"Eragon's sword is the royal treasury, along with his bow, ring, and belt…"

It took a while for Solembum to circumvent the magic on the door to the treasury. It was during this time that a riot broke out in the city, the nightshade drove the citizens of Urubaen into complete rage. The citizen's burned, looted, killed, and committed all sorts of crimes. Men who had been carrying secret desires for other men's wives, daughters and mothers took what they had been wanting all along. People who owed money to lenders sought out the people they were indebted to and killed them. Slaves and servants turned on their masters and the families they served. The soldiers were unaffected because they had their own supply of water separate from the city stores.

"My lord awaken, you are needed…" Hurmon jumped out of bed and followed a soldier to the courtyard. As they walked, he explained what was happening in the city.

"Find Casmuss immediately…"

As the chaos broke out Eragon was in his cell still trying to figure out a way past the spell on the amulet, around his neck. Then his mind turned to the fact that Galbatorix had not been to see him today. He was relieved and scared at the same time. Galbatorix never visited him at the same time and he tried to sleep, but the slightest noise awoke him. So he decided to stay up until the mad king would visit him. Then there was a noise at the door and the guards at the door cried out in horror. Eragon feared that Galbatorix had gotten so angry he killed his men and was about to enter the cell. The keys jingled and then the door opened. Eragon beamed when Elva and Solembum entered the cell.

"Elva, Solembum… how in the world…"

"There is no time…" Solembum said removing a glove from the bag on his hip. The glove was made of leather but there was an indent in the glove where Solembum placed a jewel. He said a bunch of strange words in the ancient language and his leather gloved hand became Galbatorix's hand. "We figured Galbatorix is the only one who could remove those chains… This glove is designed to mimic the hand of anyone who touched an object…" The glove had been made by Angela; Solembum had been collecting the dishes used by Galbatorix. He unlocked Eragon's chains and then he removed the amulet from around his neck.

"My sword…" Solembum reached into the bag and removed the sword, then he gave Eragon his belt. He put his arm deep inside looking for the ring. He was up to his shoulder when he pulled the ring out.

"Here drink this…" Solembum said handing Eragon a bottle. The liquid he drank removed every foul thought he had received from Galbatorix and it boosted his mental awareness. "Come we must hurry…"

Together the three companions ran down the hall to the dragon keep where two guards stood in front of the door. _"Slytha…" _Eragon shouted and the two men collapsed and fell to the floor. Saphira had been wondering about Eragon and why Galbatorix had left Urubaen. She thought maybe the varden had killed Thorn and Murtagh and he was flying out for vengeance, but Galbatorix seemed happy with himself so she quickly dismissed that idea. Saphira lay on her stomach scratching the ground with her claws when she heard the guards hit the floor. Then she noticed her connection to Eragon was getting stronger. In fact she could feel stray thoughts coming from his mind.

The doors opened and Saphira jumped up twitching her tail; ("Eragon!")

He jumped up onto her neck; ("I have missed you…") He said.

("So have I little one… Did Galbatorix hurt you?")

("Only mentally, but I am getting stronger now that we are together again… Did they hurt you? Did Shruiken…")

("He can't…") She explained what happened between her Shruiken and Galbatorix. (Remove these chains and collar…")

Eragon took brisinger and cut the chains from her feet; then he looked at the collar; ("Don't move…") He slashed the collar without cutting her and when it was off Saphira released a jet of flame from her nostrils.

("That feels good…") she then turned her attention to Elva and Solembum. ("The two of you took a big risk… Thank you…")

("Thank us later… we need to leave now…") Solembum said.

Eragon quickly saddled Saphira; ("What about my armor?")

("We don't have time…") Solembum said.

Eragon smiled; "We do if we use magic…" He reached into his belt of Beloth the wise and pointed his hand at the amor. He spoke the words to activate the magic and in a flash Saphira was dressed head to tale in her armor. The energy used took up one diamond.

As Solembum transformed into a cat Elva opened her leather satchel; "Look what we have…" When Eragon looked into the bag he gasped and told Saphira what it was.

Eragon placed Elva in the saddle and latched her legs into the leg holds. Then Solembum climbed up and sat in Elva's lap and then Eragon sat behind Elva.

("Okay Saphira…lets leave this evil place…") She stood up on all fours and walked towards the doors. _"Jierda!"_ He yelled in the ancient language. Eragon didn't just open the double doors; he splintered them. As Saphira climbed up into the courtyard shouts of alarm came from the walls of the courtyard. The archers shot arrows at them, but Eragons wards protected all of them. As Saphira took off Hurmon ran into the courtyard and spotted Elva with Eragon and a cat in her lap. She smiled at him as Saphira took to the sky; he fell to his knees and took a dagger from his belt to end his life, but one of the soldiers stopped him.

"If we have to face Galbatorix's wrath then so do you…"

The soldiers searched the palace and discovered Casmuss' dead body, but the most dreadful thing they discovered was the stolen dragon egg.

("Head south towards Surda…") Solembum shouted with his mind. ("When we reach the border you can fly west")

As they pulled away from the city Eragon looked down and saw the city was on fire and he felt the people rioting. As they flew off a shadowy figure stood on a hill watching them escape and headed down the hill to use the confusion in order to sneak into the city.

Saphira flew all night and all day; as the sun was setting the next day she glided towards the ground and landed in a hollow piece of land surrounded by three hills and trees. As she folded her wings Solembum jumped off of Elva's lap and when he landed he was a boy again. Eragon un-strapped himself and then Elva and leapt to the ground with her in his arm.

"That was unbelievable !" Eragon yelled in excitement as Saphira went to a large pond and drank several droughts before she returned to them. "How did you pull that off… You have to tell us everything…"

"Perhaps we should save the story until after we have returned to the varden… I only want to tell the story once…" Solembum had already set up a fire and was getting water to boil.

"Well at least tell me how you got Galbatorix to leave the city…"

Elva smiled; "I told him about a girl in a village near Ceuneon who is destined to be a rider…"

("And he believed that…") Saphira asked in disbelief.

"Well there is a girl in Ceuneon destined to be a rider, but not the rider of this egg…"

('You put the girl's life in danger…") Saphira said.

Elva hunched her shoulders; "Not really… when Galbatorix returns he will find the two of you missing and his egg stolen. The girl will be cared for until he gets the egg back."

"May I see the egg…" Elva reached into the satchel and when she touched the egg she felt a jolt. She cautiously handed the egg to Eragon. He stared at the green egg in wonder; "You know this reminds me of the time when I found your egg…"

Saphira snorted; ("I seem to recall that when you found my egg… you tried to sell it for some meat…")

He tried not to laugh; ("Well I had no idea what it was, but when I fond out… oh what an adventure…")

("I need to hunt…") Saphira said as Eragon handed Elva the egg back.

When she touched it this time a crack appeared in the side of the egg, then another. "Uh guys… something is happening…" They all returned their attention to Elva and the egg as it cracked again a foot smashed through the shell and clawed the air.

("It's hatching!") Saphira said as Elva set it on the ground.

Eragon looked at Elva; "Then that means…"

"It can't be…" Elva said.

Another large crack almost circled the entire egg, the foot came out and began clawing the ground. Eragon reached his hand out to help, ("No don't…") Saphira said; ("Glaedr taught me that a Dragon must free himself from his own egg… it will determine his or her's strength…")

A tail popped out the other end and another foot; the front right paw this time. Then the egg fell apart and a small creature the size of Eragon's forearm began licking the membrane from its body. It stopped in mid lick to look at Saphira, who snorted when she saw his pink eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Galmore

They all watched the little green dragon in awe and wonder; ("Eragon… look at his eyes…") Eragon got a little closer and gasped at the dragons pink eyes. The hatchling let out a little squeak at Saphira who replied with a gentle roar. The green dragon jumped up and down then he ran in a circle and squeaked at her again. Saphira roared at him and he jumped in excitement again. (He's so cute…") Saphira said.

The dragon turned its pink eyes on Eragon. His pink-eyed stare had the same effect on him as Elva's did. The dragon sniffed the air and cautiously crept towards Eragon. Eragon reached his hand out and stroked the little dragon's neck; as he did a tingle shot up his arm and his dragon mark glowed. Solembum returned to preparing a meal of stew for all of them and a noise made the dragon turn his head towards Solembum. The little dragon approached Solembum and sniffed the air; as he did this Solembum continued working, but his eyes shifted up without his head moving. The dragon snorted at Solembum who responded by hissing at the dragon. The dragon turned away from him and raised its tail as if dismissing Solembum. Elva took a deep breath as the little dragon locked eyes with her; she didn't move as the dragon approached her. She instinctively reached her hand out and when she touched the dragon the mark on her head glowed bright like the moon and her eyes lit up like candles. She fainted, but before she could hit the ground, Eragon caught her. Eragon made a bed then he set her on it and turned her right hand up just in time to see a green tinted mark appear in her hand.

Visions near and far danced in Elva's head and the voices of a thousand dragons called out to her from their eldunari. They cried for revenge against the man who decimated their race.

Elva awoke; "How long was out…" She asked sitting up.

"An hour maybe less…" Eragon said.

Solembum handed her a bowl of stew and set next to her watching in concern. Her clothes had ripped, her hair was longer and Elva's ears had small points, not as pronounced as Eragon's but they were unmistakable. She looked at the green dragon who had doubled in size and was eating on a small rabbit.

"Is it me or has that dragon gotten bigger…" Elva asked.

("No your eyes aren't deceiving you… he has doubled in size…") Saphira said. ("…And he isn't the only one …stand up.")

Elva sat her bowl on the side and stood up; when she did her clothes were torn and hanging off her body, she was now a girl of eleven years of age. "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know…" Eragon said.

The green dragon had devoured the entire rabbit and stared at Elva's bowl he leapt from where he was and slammed his face into the bowl devouring the stew. "Hey you little pig… that is mine…"

Eragon and Saphira laughed as Solembum handed her a new bowl. Then the dragon surprised them all by speaking; ("Thank you for freeing me from that mad man… I had no wish to serve him…")

The look on everyone's face was astonishment. The little dragon had been speaking so that everyone could here his thoughts.

("You know about Galbatorix?") Saphira asked.

("Of course I do…")

("How…") Elva asked.

("My ancestors reached out to me and said that a girl of great power and mind would rescue me and when she did I was to hatch for her…")

("What ancestors… of whom do you speak?") Eragon asked.

("I don't know they spoke from a far away place…") He then turned his head to Elva and asked; ("What is my name?")

Elva blinked and raised her eyebrows; "He is right you should be the one to name him…" Eragon said speaking up.

"I have never named anyone before…" She smiled remembering a story Angela told her; "I shall name you Galmore… after the hero of my favorite story…"

("Galmore…. Galmore… Galmore") He jumped up and down repeating his name then he took his claw and scratched it in the ground. ("Galmore! I like it…")

Saphira snorted; ("Well this has been interesting… I am off to hunt…")

("May I come…")

Saphira was crouched to take off still wearing her armor, but she stopped to look down at Galmore; ("No little hatchling… you need to stay here…") And without waiting for a reply Saphira took off.

("I want to fly too…") He pouted and stomped over to Elva and curled up next to her. She felt his anger and began stroking his spiked neck. He looked up at Elva; ("Who is Greta?")

Elva smiled; "The…" She was about to speak aloud, but she changed her mind and spoke to him with her mind. ("Greta is the woman who took care of me for my entire life… How do you know about her?")

Smoke came from his nostrils causing her to cough; ("We are linked silly and the magic Eragon put on you is apart of me… Anyway I asked because I feel a great regret in you. You should apologize to her… and Eragon and this time mean it…")

Elva closed her mind off she needed to think to herself. She regretted her actions with Greta and Eragon. Then there was Galmore he shared in Eragon's magic on her and he would shield her from misfortune as well.

Eragon looked at the two of them and mentally called to Solembum; ("What do you think of all this?")

("I think a lot of people are going to be excited and afraid at the same time… Many people feared Elva and now she is a dragon rider… She will need your protection and guidance…")

("I shudder to think what Galbatorix will do when he finds out…")

("I believe his days are numbered and you will be his end…")

("He is too powerful… and…") Eragon said getting scared.

("And a werecat and a seven year old girl stole his dragon egg and freed an imprisoned rider…")

Eragon smiled then Saphira reminded him of something; ("Since you brought it up can you tell me what and where is the rock of kuthian… Spahira and I have a few theories as too what it is, but…")

Solembum cut him off; ("Like with your sword you will have to wait until the moment arrives… all shall be revealed in time…")

That is when Saphira returned licking her jaws and then going to the pond to drink some water. "We shall rest tonight and continue on without stopping until we reach the varden…" Solembum said; "Sleep I shall keep watch tonight…"

Galmore had already fallen to sleep next to Elva, Saphira yawned and wished everyone a goodnight and she closed her eyes. Eragon lay under her wing and fell asleep, but his mind was tormented by visions of Galbatorix. Saphira comforted him with her mind and he was finally able to rest comfortably.

Solembum was up by himself keeping watch over them all; he screed the varden and sighed in relief because they were still in Feinster and none of the leaders had sent out any forces to try and rescue Eragon. Then he snuck a peek at Angela, who was asleep. Her spell allowed him to look at her only. He stood up and sniffed the air and discovered several smells coming from the east. His head snapped when Elva started thrashing in her sleep; Galmore was doing the same. He woke Eragon and Saphira with his mind and they watched dragon and rider suffer some sort of pain and then it ended.

Elva sat up and everyone gasped at the two of them; Galmore was bigger as big as a donkey. Elva now had the body of a fifteen-year old girl. Her hair went down to her waist; her face had a slight angle to it, and Elva's ears were pointier, but not as pointy as Eragon's.

"What is this…" When Elva spoke it had an exotic tone to it like part human and part elf. Eragon turned his back to her out of respect, he took some blankets and made her a skirt and shirt.

"I believe I know what is happening with the two of you…" Solembum said speaking up, "Eragon your blessing on Elva is interacting with the magic that binds them… They are accelerating each other… Dragons grow quickly in their first few months of life… Elva was already aging quickly the spells are complementing one another…"

("It makes since…") Saphira said.

("That was an interesting theory… but I am hungry…") Galmore said.

"So am I…" Elva said rubbing her rumbling stomach.

"Well we can't stay here anymore…" Eragon said.

("When I was flying I spotted a village near here…")

"I can go into town and pick up some clothes for Elva…"

("And I can go hunting for the hatchling…")

"I guess the three of us can start walking south and you two can catch up with us…" Eragon said.

"One problem Saphira's armor… When the sun comes up…" Solembum said.

Eragon showed Saphira a mental image of what he was planning to do. She reluctantly agreed. Eragon made his spell and used magic to cover her armor in dust and mud. She immediately took off and solembum headed towards the village. Eragon, Elva, and Galmore walked along the ground ducking around hills and trees so that Galmore wouldn't be spotted.

("I am a dragon and I belong in the air…") He jumped up spreading his wings but Eragon held him on the ground through his power.

Elva smiled; "What if you made him invisible… then he can fly without drawing attention to himself…"

Eragon recited the long incantation changing a few words so that the spell fed off Galmore. When he imbued the words with his power Galmore's body began to fade.

He let out a roar and leapt into the air; he glided in circles, then he swooped down on Eragon and Elva and chased a bird in the air, but soon he became tired because of the spell and he had yet to build up his endurance. Then there was the fact that he was hungry; when he landed Eragon ended the spell and he followed on the ground asking Elva the bulk of his questions in private.

("Considering you are a rider now… Are you still angry with Eragon for the spell he placed on you?")

Before she could answer, Saphira returned with a deer in her mouth. They stopped so that Galmore could eat and as he did Elva answered his question. They were getting ready to leave when Solembun came running up to them with clothes for Elva and two rolls of leather.

"So that you can make Galmore a saddle when he is big enough for Elva to ride…"

"Good thinking…"

When Galmore was done they continued on; Eragon, Elva, and Solembum walked at a brisk pace while Saphira and Galmore flew in the air low enough for Galmore to keep up and high enough to be mistaken for two large birds. It was noonday when Elva and Galmore had another burst of growth only this time it wasn't painful. When it was over Galmore was now three times the size of a horse. He was the same size as Thorn when Eragon and Saphira saw them on the burning planes. Elva was now a young woman of nineteen years of age. Her hair was long as an elf's but curly with brown splotches here and there. Her ears were as pointed as any elfs, she was like Eragon, only from a womans side of things. She was more beautiful than any woman and curvier than any female elf.

Galmore and Elva looked at each other in acceptance. Eragon sighed and then he went about the business of making a saddle for Galmore. With Saphira's help he was able to replicate what Brom had done for him, with a few modifications. Eragon put spells on the Saddle so that it would grow with Galmore.

"Alright guide with your mind and thoughts… link your identies until there is only one being and you shall accomplish many things…" Eragon said sitting on Saphira.

Solembum rode with Elva in his human form; ("Yes let us be off…") Galmore said impatiently.

("Wait… there are things about the wind and sky you should know…") Saphira said. She mentally gave him some images and pointers on what to look for and how to fly.

Saphira crouched low and took off with Galmore right behind her. As they rose into the air Elva let out a scream of excitement and joy. Eragon smiled at her enthusiasm as it reminded him of the first time he flew on Saphira and enjoyed it.

("Where are they taking us anyway?") Galmore asked.

("To the varden… They fight against Galbatorix and his empire…")

They flew for several hours and Elva and Solembum practiced a few maneuvers in the air as they did. By sunset they reached the Beor mountains and the boarders of Surda. They stopped to eat, refresh and relieve themselves, but before they took off Elva and Galmore had one last growth burst. Elva was now a woman in her early twenties and Galmore was almost as big as Saphira. They took off and didn't stop until they reached the Jiet river.

"Galbatorix… must be heading back to Urubaen by now…" Solembum said.

"Yeah I sure would have liked to see the look on his face when he got back…" Elva said.

"I wouldn't…" Eragon said.

They took off and turned North towards Feinstar and when they were over the city they were greeted by Glaedr's mind and then Solembum called out to Angela.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. New Dragon Rider

Angela was stiring her cauldron as usual; the time of the day was an hour before noon. She was making a new batch of poisons because the ones used at Belatona were ineffective. Murtagh and the spellcatsers at Belatona had been ready for that. She was adding some chopped up mushrooms to her concoction when she felt Solembum's mental shout. It was as if a dam had been unleashed in her head and all her memories of talking to Elva and the plans she helped them make came back to her mind. She jumped up and down and laughed when she felt Eragon and Saphira with them. She cried when she learned what Elva had become.

("I shall bring them immediately…") She replied extinguishing the flames and setting aside her utensils. Angela's apartment was three blocks from the palace as she liked her privacy. She locked up and headed strait for the palace entering it through a secret passageway.

"I agree we can't wait any longer…" Nausada said to Orrin as they and the allied leaders headed for the thrown room. Everyone was on board with rescuing Eragon despite Glaedr's prtotests and assurances that Eragon would be fine.

"We must decide who we will send to Urubaen…" Arya said walking right behind Nausada.

"Whoever we send this group must include all the races…" Nar Garzhvog grumbled.

The guards opened the door for them; "Of course…" The words stopped in Nausada's mouth, because Angela was sitting on the thrown.

"It is about time you all arrived I thought I would have to come looking for you…"

"How in the world did you get in here?" Nausada asked in anger.

"Well I am a witch and I know more about this castle than any of you…"

"Guards!" Nausada yelled. Arya whispered into her ear.

"Really…" Angela said; "…Are you still upset." She sighed when Nausada didn't respond. "…Can you put your anger aside long enough for me to say that I remember why Elva and Solembum left…"

Her words caught everyone off guard; "I thought you said that you wouldn't remember until they returned…" Roran said.

"Yes and they have returned…"

"Where are they…" Nausada asked.

Angela smiled; "It is complicated… There is something I must show you…"

Nausada was getting angrier by the minute; "If you have something to say…"

Glaedr's powerful mind touched them all; ("Let go of your anger Lady Nausada and go with Angela… You will not be disappointed…")

("What is going on Glaedr?") Arya asked with her mind, but he had withdrawn to his eldunari and said nothing else.

Nausada sighed; "Okay show us…" Angela went to the wall and pressed several stones, the wall slid apart to reveal a secret passageway. "How did you know about that?" Nausada asked.

Angela just smiled and lead down a tunnel that came up a mile from the city near a bush. She led them due north towards the spine and as they walked Nar Garzhvog grumbled.

They climbed a hill and headed towards a forest at the base of a mountain. "ERAGON!" Nausada screamed and started running. He sat on a tree that was on its side, with a young woman sitting next to him. Saphira was sitting on her hind legs next to him.

When Arya saw them she forgot who she was and ran passing Nausada. When she reached him Arya threw her arms around Eragon and kissed him on the cheek and mentally she greeted Saphira. "Maybe I should get captured more often…"

"Don't joke like that…"

"It is good to see you well and unharmed Skulbulba, Shadeslayer…" Dainor said.

("If you are here then where is Queen Islanzadi…") Saphira asked.

"We have much to discuss…" Arya said to the both of them.

The next person to come running up was Roran they hugged each other and Roran whispered something in his ear. Then he greeted Saphira as Nausada, Orrin, and the others joined them. Eragon greeted each and every one of them.

"How did the two of you escape?" Nausada asked.

"You will have to ask our rescuers…"

They all finally noticed the woman sitting next to Eragon; she had an exoctic look with a mix of both Elven and human traits. What caught their attention the most was her pink eyes and pointed ears.

"Elva is that you…" Nausada asked.

She smiled, "Yes it is me…"

"What has happened to you…" Arya asked.

"Something wonderful…" Elva replied showing them the palm of her right hand. They gasped at the green tinted dragon mark on her hand. Thud, they were hit by a percussion of air. The elves knew that only one creature in the world could create such an effect. Arya, Dainor and the elves looked up at a green dragon gliding down to the ground. The dragon had pink eyes like Elva, the spikes on his back and his claws, teeth, and wing claws were white. He was almost as big as Saphira. His mind touched each and everyone gathered at the tree. ("Greetings to all… I am Galmore and Elva is my rider… I am honored to finally meet each of you… Elva speaks very highly of you Nausada Nightstalker and you Angela Cap-shroom… I was the last egg held by Galbatorix and now I am free…")

They all bombarded Elva at once with their questions, but she raised her hands and silenced them all. She sighed and took a deep breath, "May you be a shield from misfortune… That was Eragon's blessing are at least part of it…" She turned to face Eragon. "When you returned from Ellesmera the second time… There were two misfortunes, that weighed down on me. I had to do something, the first and most presedent was that of dragons. Saphira's sorrow carried a weight behind it and that weight came from all dragons… the plight of her race weighed down on me like a mountain. Then there was Eragon… It was only a matter of time before Murtagh captured him and Saphira…" Elva wiped a tear from her cheek. "…I apologize if I worried any of you but I had to act… I went to Angela and told her what I was going through. Solembum agreed to accompany me to Urbaen…"

Angela sat next to Elva and started talking, she was holding Solembum in her arms stroking the cat as it slept. "Elva came to me and I agreed to help her as best I could… first I pretended to be Galbatorix and I asked Elva what would make my life easier… we went from there coming up with stuff to counter him and then I had to do something about Eragon… There are things he knows and parts of his character I hid behind a wall of emotion… I also used his link with Saphira to hide certain parts of her character from Galbatorix…"

"How in the world did you get in our heads…"

Angela smiled; "Through that dream you had…"

"That was you?" Eragon asked blushing.

"What dream?" Nausada asked.

("It is better not to ask…") Saphira said.

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief when no one pursued the matter; Angela continued. "I used the living dream to accomplish my goals…"

The elves plied Angela with questions about the living dream technique because it was a piece of magic invented by elves. When all their questions were answered Elva started speaking again. "Angela had me swear in the ancient language that I wasn't bound to obey any oaths I made to Galbatorix. What I am about to say will make many of you angry…" She wiped her eyes dry, "…Solembum and I traveled to Urubaen and as we traveled we encountered only one incident." Elva told them of their journey to Urubaen and how Solembum got work in the kitchen, as a servant. Solembum scouted the city for the ten spies and gave Elva a list to memorize.

"Ten spies…" Nausada said speaking up, "I sent fifteen spies to Urubaen…"

"Yes, but I only told Galbatorix about ten… the other five helped us with our plans to escape the city… Because of Eragon's spell my mind is extremely powerful… not even Galbatorix could enter it…" Elva's tears started to flow even heavier. She told them that she had to betray their secrets in order to gain Galbatotrix's trust. She told Galbatorix how Eragon was able to defeat Thorn and Murtagh at the Jiet river. When she said this Arya became extremely angry and yelled at her.

"You had no right… because of you Blodhgarm, Seriss, and many others died because of you…"

It looked as if Arya was about to attack Elva and she stopped when Galmore roared and placed his head in between them. ("Peace oh queen of the elves… I swear on my life and the bond forged between dragons and elves that the blood spilled by Galbatorix shall be avenged…")

"Queen!" Saphira and Eragon said at the time.

Arya sighed, "My mother Islanzadi was killed by Galbatorix…" She said looking at Eragon. He gave his condolences to her in the ancient language.

"I am sorry, but there is more…" Elva said. She revealed everything to them. She told them about Murtagh's secret, how she advised Galbatorix to seek help from Az Swell Rak Ahunin. She told Galbatorix that she wanted revenge on Eragon because Nausada ordered him not to remove the spell from her. She told them how she convinced Galbatorix to leave the city and of their daring escape. As they traveled the egg hatched and she named the dragon Galmore.

Nausada walked up to Elva and hugged her, "You have done a great thing on behalf of all the races who fight against Galbatorix … Thank you…"

"Does Galbatorix know?" Orrin asked.

Roran had given Elva a towel to wipe her face; "When he returns to Urubaen he will find his city partly burned and the egg missing… all he will know is that a little girl betrayed him…"

"The two of you need a place to hide and the safest place is in Ellesmera…" Arya said. Elva was about to protest, but she stopped her. "…I know what you would say Elva, but the two of you need training…"

"Then Saphira and Eragon can train us…" She said interrupting.

"There isn't enough time and…"

Galmore roared raising his head into the air and spitting a stream of flame from his mouth, ("I am a dragon and I will fight training or not… My blood runs hot and I seek the heads of those who betrayed the races of Alagaesia. Death to all oath breakers…")

Eragon stepped forward; "They have a point Arya…" She was about to protest but he stopped her with a plea from his mind. "Where can they hide… Galbatorix knows the location of Ellesmera…"

"We have other cities they can hide in…"

"I wouldn't ask them to fight, but Saphira and I can't fight Galbatorix, Shruiken Thorn, and Murtagh…"

("Eragon is right and I don't like it either, but Galmore and Elva possess abilities Murtagh can't fight against… Maybe if they can defeat Murtagh then the four of us can defeat Galbatorix and Shruiken…")

Arya protested even more and Nausada and a few others added their protests to hers. That is when Glaedr spoke touching all their minds; ("It is true the hatchlings lack the training and experience to be of a true threat to Thorn and Murtagh, but with my help Saphira, Eragon and I can give them enough teaching and wisdom to hold their own… I have an idea that I will only share with Saphira and Eragon… if it works we will have a big surprise for Galbatorix when he attacks…")

Arya sighed; "Very well Glaedr I shall trust your judgement in this matter…"

Nausada smiled; "Good now that all that is settled…" She turned her attention to Roran. "Go back to the city and have the Varden gather in the streets of Feinster… This will boost their moral to no ends…"

("They are preparing to show us off…") Elva said to Galmore. ("Prepare yourself for a never ending parade of hi and hello…")

("As long as I get to eat…") He grumbled.

As they started walking back towards the city Nausada pulled Angela to the side. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior… I should have known…"

Angela waved her off; "Pish posh… Don't give it another thought… I still consider you a friend and I hope you think of me in the same manner…"

Because they were on foot, it took longer to reach the city than Nausada would have liked. When they reached the city the varden and their allies were gathered from the gate all the way to the palace. A thunderous cheer went up as Eragon and Saphira walked through the streets. Those cheers were followed by ohs and ahs as a young woman with pink eyes, dark hair, and, a dragon marked forehead followed them riding a green dragon. Many of them guessed it was Elva and the rumors flew from one end to the other. When they reached the steps of the palace Eragon came forward and gave a speech. He thanked them for their concern and revealed that is was Elva the girl he blessed and Solembum the werecat who rescued him from Galbatorix. Then Elva came forward and spun the tail of her adventures with Solembum. She revealed everything to the varden and held nothing back as she spoke.

Finally Nausada came forward; she gave a speech unlike any she had ever given inspiring her troops and allies to prepare for the battle to come. She informed them they would wait in Feinster and let Galbatorix's troops come to them. She also warned them that Galbatorix himself might fly out to meet them on his black dragon. When they were done the crowd dispersed and Nausada and the leaders of the allied forces gathered in the courtyard of the palace to discuss a plan of action.

"With the elves and dwarves here we finally outnumber the enemy… but numbers will mean nothing when Galbatorix has enchanted his troops with speed and strength equal to that of the elves…" Nausada said.

"Yes then there is the clan Az Swell Rak Ahunin to deal with…" Orwick said. "…To think Vermond could be so treacherous as to make a deal with Galbatorix… This must be dealt with before he has a chance to join Galbatorix's forces…"

"I screed as much of the Beor Mountains and the Hadarac desert as I could…" Eragon said. "…I saw no sign of the army. Either they are protected by enchantments Galbatorix raised or they march through a part of the desert or mountains I am unfamiliar with…"

"I had my spellcasters scree for Vormund and his army as well… all they see is a large patch of desert." Orwick said.

Nausada sighed; "Dividing our forces is not wise… If Vermond and his clan wants to fight for Galbatorix then so be it… We still have numbers on our side…"

Orwick looked at the other clan chiefs and sighed; "You underestimate Vermond Nausada, but I will follow your lead in this…"

"The enemy is gathering… let them. We will defend Feinster and let them come to us…" Nausada said. Her plan was to have Orrin's Calvary along with the Elven Calvary and the Urgals attack Galbatorix's forces from the east. The Elves and Dwarves would be stationed in lines outside the city and they would lead the attack. Archers would be stationed on the walls, the rest of the army would be stationed behind the wall.

"Elva and Galmore can wait behind the wall…" Eragon said speaking up; "When I give the signal they will reveal themselves… Whatever happens Saphira and I must make the first move and draw him away from the battle…"

"I don't like this…" Arya said.

("You may not like it, but it is necessary…") Galmore said.

The conversation stopped when everyone noticed Elva. They asked her what was wrong, she said in a shivering voice. "Galbatorix has returned to Urubaen.

A sense of doom took hold of the people gathered; "Then it has begun…" Nausada said. "…We will face our greatest foe."

The meeting ended and Roran as commander of the varden issued out orders to prepare for the upcoming battle. A sense of hope took hold of the men of the varden. They had a new rider even if it was the witch child Elva. They had a real chance at victory. As for Elva she walked up the street in disguise. She didn't want to draw attention to herself and insisted on going alone. She didn't have to travel far as her destination was an abandoned estate that had been given to the old woman Greta who had taken care of Elva as a baby. The estate was also used to house the servants, armor bearers, runners and cooks of the varden.

Greta was out in the garden tending her flowers when the air was filled with the sent of wild berries. "Hello… Greta…"

The old woman turned to face the pink-eyed, dragon marked girl she often referred to as little plum. She looked her up and down; "So the rumors are true…" She said with a crack in her voice.

Elva smiled; "Yes they are true…" Elva cleared her throat. "I uh… forgive me…" She blurted. "I owe you an apology for the things I said to you when Eragon tried to remove his spell…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Elva feared she wouldn't accept her apology. Then Greta's face softened and she smiled; "Of course I forgive my little plum…"

They hugged; "If ever you need or want anything ask it and it is yours…" Elva whispered. Greta hugged her tighter. "Now I want you to come with me… There is someone you need to meet…" Elva scooped the old woman up in her arms and took her to the dragon hold beneath the palace. Saphira was there with, Galmore, and Glaedr's Eldunari. Saphira greeted them both and Glaedr did as well from within his Eldunari.

"Greta meet Galmore… Galmore this is my mother and the woman who cared for me for all my life…"

Galmore lay on his side next to Saphira. He stood up and brought his face eye level with Greta. ("We are well met Greta… Elva speaks vert highly of you…") She curtsied and addressed him out loud. Then Galmore touched her on the forehead and then he breathed his hot breath on the woman. Elva gasped because Greta stood tall and strait her hair was long and she had the look of a woman in her early thirties.

("What did you do…") Elva asked to Galmore.

He grunted; ("I don't know exactly… I felt many sorrows in her heart and I gave her something you desired but could not…")

Greta noticed Elva's expression and looked into a well of water at her reflection. She gasped and her eyes began to water; "What have you done to me dragon…"

("I am sorry if you are offended, but I couldn't help it…")

("Be careful when the urges of magic come upon you… It is dangerous to do such things without the proper training…") Glaedr said.

"Well I was hoping to take you for a ride on Galmore's back…" Elva said.

Greta laughed and jumped up and down; "I feel new as the days of my youth have returned."

Elva and Greta jumped onto Galmore's back and off they took into the sky.

Eragon stood on a hill just outside of the city; his elven guards stood nearby, just in case. He watched Glamore climb into the sky with Elva and another young woman on his back. That is when Saphira touched his mind and told him who the woman was. The air was filled with the familiar smell of crushed pine needles. He smiled as Arya joined him and told the other elves to leave.

"I need to speak with you in private…" She said when the elves were out of earshot.

"I am listening…"

She smiled and remained quiet for the next few minutes; "I love you…" She blurted. "I wanted to tell you that… I was going to tell you that after the battle of Belatona."

"Then I got captured… and you…"

Eragon couldn't say the rest it hurt too much; "And I became queen of the elves…"

("One more thing to stand in our way…") He angrily thought to himself. "When did you know… When did you know you loved me…" He had to ask again to keep himself from crying.

She sighed; "When… I guess when we traveled together after you killed the Razac…"

"Fate has conspired against me…" Eragon said; "…Why didn't you say something before I was captured?"

She raised an eyebrow; "Do you think that would have made a difference?"

He smiled; 'I suppose not…"

She took a step closer and kissed him on the lips; "I shall always be your friend…"

He kissed her this time the way he always wanted to; "And I will always be your friend as well…" He sighed; "There are things I need to tell you…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Wrath of Galbatorix

Galbatorix was on top of the world and in his mind everything was falling into place. The young girl sitting in the saddle behind him was Kella; Galbatorix had tested her and she was found of strong mind and body. He took the girl from her family and they flew back to Urubaen. This was the forth day of his flight and as he approached the city he spotted smoke rising up. He reached out with his mind, there were a lot of soldiers in the streets making arrests then he stretched his mind out and found nothing. Casmuss was dead, Elva was missing, Saphira and Eragon were gone. The closer he got to the palace the angrier he got and when he landed in the courtyard the elite guard was waiting with Hurmon. The Captain of the guard explained what happened and when he was done they dragged Hurmon forward. As Hurmon pleaded for his life Galbatorix paced back and forth in front of them.

He stopped and looked at Hurmon; _"Derresco Incar Peless…"_ He cursed Hurmon in the ancient language. "For the rest of your miserable life… everyday you will feel the pains of your dying body. When you die it will be more painful than what your mother experienced to birth you. Now get out of my sight… You are exiled!" Galbatorix's wrath didn't end there with one word in the ancient language he killed everyone of his servants in the palace. ("You knew who and what Elva was when she came here…") He said turning his rage on Shruiken.

("She betrayed us both… She lied to me… She said she was my friend and that she had come here to help me… but what she wanted was the egg…") Galbatorix was still angry, ("I say we hunt her down and tear her to pieces… take the egg back and recapture Saphira and Eragon…")

He grunted and stretched out with his mind towards Belatona: ("Murtagh… where is Rang's army?") He replied a days march from Belatona and he informed him that the elves and dwarves were in Feinster. ("I am coming to Feinster be prepared for my arrival…") Murtagh asked if he had turned Eragon and Saphira, but Galbatorix didn't answer. He screed the hadarac desert for Vermond and his army. They were encamped near Lake Tudeston. He told Vermond to hurry and march on Feinster immediately. He had the girl Kella placed in a room until he returned. Galbatorix dressed in his armor then he put Shruiken's armor on they left the city flying towards Belatona. When they arrived in Belatona General Rang's army was waiting. He informed them that he would personally lead the battle against the varden and that the army would march tomorrow at sunrise.

"There is something you are not telling us…" Murtagh said. "…What has happened?"

Thorn, Murtagh, Shruiken, and Galbatorix were alone in the dragon hold. "Eragon and Saphira have escaped…"

Thorn and Murtagh looked at each other and at the same time they asked; ("How is that possible?")

Shruiken snorted; ("They had help…")

"What do you know about the child Eragon blessed?" Galbatorix asked.

Murtagh hunched his shoulders, "Nothing much…"

Galbatorix told them about the girl and how she claimed, to want revenge on Eragon. Murtagh and Thorn grew angry when they learned who had betrayed their secret.

("Murtagh and I would like to retrieve the egg and hunt this little witch down…") Thorn said with smoke streaming out of his nostrils.

"Agreed… Shruiken and I will deal with Saphira and Eragon…"

"What about those dwarves you mentioned shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No they will meet us in Feinster…"

The rest of the day Galbatorix's army prepared to march on Belatona and at sunrise the next morning they marched out of the city heading south.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Magic, Swords, and Wings

While Galbatorix was marching on Feinster; Eragon and Saphira with Glaedr's help was preparing Galmore and Elva to help them fight the two riders. Galmor and Elva had to train faster and harder than Saphira and Eragon did. To speed up the process Glaedr had Saphira and Eragon poor their knowledge into their minds, then they were tested on what they had retained. Everyday Eragon and Elva practiced stretching, swordplay, and magic while Saphira and Galmore practiced arial combat. Then Eragon and Saphira would duel them in the air. Because Elva had the strength of an elf she could pratice spells that only elves could cast. She learned quickly and in a matter of days she had mastered spells of manipulating energy like light, magnetism, heat, water, earth, and wind. She was a master singer in the ancient language and when she sang the elves would come and listen to her beautiful melody.

Saphira was in a loop trying to get an advantage on Galmore, he had looped in the opposite direction and they were closing in on each other. At the last minute Saphira opened her wings spun around and bashed Galmore in the side of his head. The wards Elva erected protected him, but it still hurt.

("Dead again…") She arrogantly said.

("This was much easier when we could anticipate your moves…") He grumbled.

Eragon had invented a spell that prevented Galmore and Elva from sensing what would make them happy, so they couldn't anticipate any misfortune that would beset either of them. "You have to expect the unexpected…" Eragon said. "Like you Thorn is young, but he has experience… We will both be outmatched facing our opponents, but we have the element of surprise… Brom said to me in Saphira's mind to try to learn how your enemies think and take in information… then you can use that against them…" Saphira and Galmore started flying towards the ground where an elf named Nearo was waiting with Glaedr's Eldunari.

("You are a harsh teacher Falmetongue…") Glaedr said. ("I don't recall being as rough with you…")

Saphira grunted; ("Yes but I did tell you not to go easy on me because Shruiken would be bigger than me and I needed to hold my own against him…")

Glaedr laughed from within his Eldunari; ("Even so… try not to kill Galmore before he has the chance to face Thorn…")

Eragon looked up at the sky the sun was getting ready to set; "Okay that is all for today… Remember only use spells we have taught and don't try anything new… You have the strength of an elf, but you can still kill yourself with spells that take more energy than is in your body…"

"We won't…" Elva said.

"Pratice writing in the ancient language and if the two of you must fly remember stay low to the ground…"

"And stay in the south…" Elva said mockingly, "…Yes we know."

Eragon watched as Elva jumped onto Galmore's back and they took off.

("You seem at odds Eragon what troubles you…") Glaedr asked.

He sighed; "We ask too much of her… If it weren't for me…"

("Eragon!") Saphira warned.

("I can't help it… if not for me Elva would not be in this position…")

("And Galmore's egg would still be in Galbatorix's possession… Eragon… Galmore and Elva chose to fight of their own free will… I too wish they would flee to Tronjheim or one of the Elven cities and be safe…")

"Fate is not a kind woman…" Eragon said. "…I curse the girl then she rescues Saphira and I from Galbatorix and now she fights…"

("And now she fights… Stop blaming yourself Eragon…") Glaedr grumbled.

("Yes you are giving me a headache…") Saphira said.

He smiled; "I shutter to think what Galbatorix will do when he finds out about Galmore and Elva…"

("We will deal with that when it comes up…")

Galmore flew through the air climbing up and up; when he reached his limit he closed his wings and dove for the ground. The wind whipped Elva's hair as they dove. He pulled up a thousand feet from the ground and leveled off.

("Eragon is worried about us…") Galmore said.

Elva grunted; ("Everyone is worried about us… I wish…")

("What do you wish?") He asked when she fell silent.

("I wish he and Saphira would not have put that spell up… then we could help them better…")

("You find Eragon appeasing…") She struck Galmore on the neck; ("Deny it if you wish… but I find Saphira pleasant as well…")

("I am a child…")

("With a woman's mind and body… Do not deny yourself because of your ages…")

(This is not something we should be focusing on at the moment… We are about to face two riders more powerful than any of us…")

Galmore shook her in the saddle, ("You know as well as I do that this battle will end in our favor…")

Elva said nothing as she considered the impressions for the upcoming battle. They both knew that the varden would be all right after the battle, but how it would happened. ("I have been thinking about it and I believe Glaedr knows something and he isn't telling us…")

They flew for another hour before returning to the city and when they returned, Elva practiced the ancient language in her room.

The next morning at sunrise Saphira, Eragon, Galmore, and Elva practiced ariel combat. Then they worked with magic and swords; they were in the middle of a match when an elf ran up to Eragon and told him that the empire had entered the countryside of Feinster.

The allied leaders met together one last time to discuss their plans to fight Galbatorix and his army.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Battle of Fate

As they planned, the elves and dwarves took the frontlines in the upcoming battle. A line of dwarves then a line of elves; the human soldiers were lined behind the wall with the gates to the city opened. The elves had been working diligently to give the humans strength and speed equal to theirs. The urgals were stationed two miles east of the city along with King Orrin and his calvary. The elven cavalry was with them as well and they would flank Galbatorix's army when they received the word from Trianna.

"I never thought I would die in battle with an urgal…" Orrin said on his horse next to Nar Garhzvog.

He looked at the king with his yellow piggish eyes; "Nor I a human…"

Orrin smiled, "I am honored to go to war with you… I do not know much of urgal society, but you are great spokesman for your people…"

Nar Garhzvog raised his head in respect; "You honor me and I consider myself lucky to go into battle with you…"

The sky turned black as the clouds gathered and the sky rumbled with thunder and flashed with lightening. Galmore and Elva were hidden behind the wall surrounded by elves.

("I am only three years old and I am about to fly into battle on my Dragon…")

Galmore snorted; ("What a battle it shall be… I am with you and we are one…")

Elva was dressed in armor provided by the elves; she had used magic to color the armor green to match Galmore's scales. The sword she wielded was given to her by the elves as well and Arya had provided her with a bow she sung herself into shape.

Eragon was dressed in his armor sitting on Saphira's back, she too was in her armor ready for battle. He looked at Arya who was now queen of her people. Nausada sat next to her, then Orwick who nodded, Roran and Trianna.

The sky rumbled again and a drop of rain splashed on the armor plate in front of him. Eragon held his hand out as his keen eyes spotted a rain drop he caught and screed Brom's tomb. With Glaedr's help he was able to erect wards around the tomb so that no one could disturb it. ("Great now the elements are against us…")

Saphira stuck her barbed tongue out; ("We can use the weather against Shruiken…") She gave him an idea of freezing the water on Shruiken's wings.

("Clever…) The words stopped in his mind when a shout came out of the darkness from the north. The sound was accompanied by the bashing of swords and spears against shields. Then trumpets sounded in the distance to announce the march of the empire.

Torches flickered in and out as the rain started pouring down in great sheets. The empire had come, but this time they were outnumbered by the varden at two to one. The armies taunted each other in the relentless rain, then the empire grew quiet and a trumpet sounded. it reminded Eragon of the same trumpet that sounded on the burning planes. As he expected Thorn and Murtagh flew out of the darkness and hanged in the air halfway between the two opposing armies. Murtagh sneered at Eragon in anger and Thorn looped around and landed in front of the empire's army. Thorn roared and released a jet of flame into the air.

Eragon slowly drew Brisinger from its sheave; ("Here we go…")

("Glaedr tells me that we will win this battle…") Saphira said.

Eragon sighed; ("How… did he tell you some secret spell that will kill Galbatorix instantly…")

She snorted a blast of flame from her nostrils; ("Don't be disrespectful…")

("I am sorry… its just that everyone seems fit to tell you their secrets before revealing them to me…")

Saphira was about to respond, but another horn sounded and Eragon took a deep breath. Shruiken came flying out of the darkness and when Eragon layed eyes on him he gasped because the black dragon was dressed head to tail in a silver and gold armor.

("Well…") Saphira said sarcastically, ("…this will make things more difficult.")

Eragon touched the minds of the elven and urgal spell casters assigned to him. ("No it won't we are going to win this battle remember…") She jostled him in the saddle. Eragon took a look at Arya, Nausada, and the others.

"ERAGON!" Galbatorix cried from Shruiken when he landed beside Thorn. "Eragon… If You and Saphira return to me I will let your friends and the races of Alagaesia go… Help me Saphira and Eragon to rebuild the dragon riders… Return what Elva stole from me… I know you are in the city Elva… I forgive you…"

Eragon gritted his teeth, ("Remember the plan…") He said to Saphira. He used magic to amplify his voice. "Keep your twisted words false king Saphira and I will never serve you… Surrender yourself so that you may be properly judged for your crimes against the races of Alagaesia…"

Galbatorix laughed the laugh of a mad man, "Now you shall know my power… you and all who fight with you shall tremble before my might… and they shall die…" He removed an orb from his saddle and threw it into the air. The orb stopped a hundred feet in the air and began absorbing all the energy Glaedr, the elves, and urgals were channeling to Saphira and Eragon.

"Great… We will have to compromise then…" The elves and others ended their magic.

Shruiken roared a roar that shook the ground and frightened every animal in a five-mile distance. Saphira responed with her own roar which wasn't as loud. She leapt into the air and started flying towards Shruiken and Galbatorix. He and Murtagh started laughing at their bravado. Galbatorix raised his hand into a claw getting ready to cast the spell that would capture them.

Nausada and Arya looked at each other the allied warriors prepared to charge the empire's ranks and that is when Eragon shouted with his mind. ("NOW!") A trumpet blew and it was accompanied by a roar, a great dust cloud blew up from behind the wall and a green dragon rose into the air spewing fire from his mouth. Murtagh looked at Galbatorix, but he was too transfixed on the Pinked eyed rider on the dragon; Elva smiled at him.

"Impossible!" Galbatorix shouted.

"My lord, look out…" Murtagh screamed.

Galbatorix failed to respond as Saphira and Eragon closed the distance. Eragon leaned to the side and slashed galbatorix on the shoulder with his sword. As Saphira passed overhead she bashed him in the head with her tail.

("It worked!") Eragon shouted with his mind as Saphira unleashed a flame of fire from her mouth on the empire. The troops started running and breaking ranks as Saphira cut a flaming path into Galbatorix's troops

Nausda and Arya smiled as Galbatorix recoverd from the bloody attack. The wound Eragon gave him healed and he shook his head to clear it. He looked back at the destruction Eragon and Saphira caused then he looked at the green dragon and Elva. "Kill the green dragon and its rider… we shall deal with Saphira and Eragon…" Shruiken jumped into the air and as he did Galbatorix said in his mind; ("Murtagh that is the girl who betrayed your secret… unleash your wrath on them both…")

Murtagh couldn't believe his eyes either, not only had this girl stolen the egg and tricked Galbatorix, she was now a dragon rider and the dragon was almost as big as Thorn. ('Did they force the egg to hatch?") Thorn asked.

("I don't know, but I will pull all her secrets from her mind before she dies…")

Galmore and Thorn pumped their wings faster and faster to build up speed; they slammed into each other biting and clawing at one another. While on the backs of their respective dragons Elva and Murtagh exchanged blows with their swords. Murtagh managed to slash Elva on her upper arm, she responded by slashing him above the eye. Thorn drew blood from Galmore who bashed Thorn in the side with the spikes on his tail puncturing his wings. Galmore reared his head back and blew fire in Thorn's face, but Murtagh's wards protected him. They were thirty feet from the ground when both dragons released each other and flew back up into the air making figure eights around each other. It was Dainor and the elves who healed their injuries. As the two dragons passed each other in the air, Elva and Murtagh slashed at each other with their swords. Murtagh managed to slash Elva on the leg, Elva managed to slash Thorn's wing and slash Murtagh in the side. The two dragons looped around and slammed into each other again.

Saphira reared her head back for the third time causing the archers at the rear of the army to scatter and run for cover. She was about to take out one of the catapults when Eragon looked behind him.

("We've got company…") Saphira pulled up into the air and climbed as high as she could. With Shruiken right behind her and gaining quickly. He was unnaturally fast, faster than even Glaedr when they practiced ariel combat with Oromis. Saphira turned in the air and Shruiken slammed into Saphira, it felt as they had been hit by a mountain. Eragon was raddled but he recovered quickly and fought with Galbatorix while Saphira desperately wrestled with the much larger Shruiken. The black dragon managed to wrap his mouth around Saphira's neck and immobilize her.

"The two of you are mine boy…" Galbatorix said gloating. He tried to attack Eragon's mind but the jeweled circlet on his head protected Eragon's mind from Galabtorix. It had been enchanted by Dainor to absorb all mental energy directed at Eragon.

("I can't get free…") Saphira cried.

The distraction caused Eragon to lose brisinger. He ducked a swing from Galbatorix and placed his hand on Shruiken's armor. _"Heat the metal this dragon wears…" _He cried in the ancient language. The metal plates of Shruiken's armor grew so hot that the dragon released Saphira and roared. Saphira took the opportunity to slash Shruiken's wings as she plummted towards brisinger, which was still falling through the air.

Galbatorix had to work quickly to make a spell that would remove the armor from Shruiken's body. Then they dove towards Saphira with his wings tucked to the sides of his body. _("Brisinger come to my hand…") _Eragon cried in the ancient language. When the sword returned to his hand Saphira pulled up with Shruiken chasing them through the air.

As the four riders dueled each other in the air Nausada gave the order to attack the empire while their forces were in disarray. Arrows whizzed overhead and tore through the ranks of the empire and the elves and dwarves slammed into the confused disoraganized body of troops. The battle was in favor of the varden for the time being, but it was General Rang, who got his forces back into lines and the empire counter attacked. When Nausada noticed the shift she had Trianna contact Orrin's spellcaster. Orrin and the elve's calvary along with the urgals charged the empire flanking them from the left. To ensure they would keep the ground they had gained Nausada ordered the troops behind the wall to attack as well. It was a back and forth battle and despite being outnumbered the empire held their ground.

Thorn was now chasing Galmore, ("I am getting tired… it is time…")

Elva agreed and attacked Murtagh with her mind; it was overwhelming to him. Thorn murged his mind with Murtagh and it eased the pain but she continued the onslaught.

("Her mind is powerful… it's incredible…") He said.

("We need to put an end to this now…") Thorn replied.

Murtagh pointed a clawed hand at Elva and cried; _"Barzel…"_ in the ancient language, a ball of red energy flew from his palm. The wards around Elva held up, because they were powered by Glaedr, while the magical attack didn't kill her it did weaken Elva.

("We have to get them to chase us…") Thorn said.

("Right… head towards Shruiken and Galbatorix…")

Thorn broke off the chase and started flying in the direction towards the spine. Galmore noticed and started following them. ("No Elva don't!") Dainor yelled, but it was too late. The elves tried to follow from the ground leaving Glaedr behind. Thorn looped around and Murtagh pointed a hand at the elves on the ground and killed all twenty elves.

("You will pay for that…") Elva yelled with her mind. Elva sheathed her sword and took out her bow, she nooked an arrow and shot empowering the arrow with a spell. When the arrow was six feet from him, Murtagh turned in his saddle and he cut the arrow in half with Zarroc.

Murtagh unleashed a flash from the jewel in Zarroc; there was a bright red flash and they were gone. ("Where did they go…") Elva asked. Galmore yelped as he was bitten on the tail, he used the blood from his tail and sprayed Thorn in the face. Elva stopped the blood flow and sealed it with a spell. ("I have an idea…") Elva said remembering the move Eragon used on the burning plains.

("Don't even think about it…") Galmore yelled with his mind, but it was too late. Elva cut the strapes off her legs then she released her arms and junped out the saddle.

Thorn and Murtagh smirked recognizing the maneuver, but Elva made it her own. Instead of attacking from the side she went up and over Murtagh, she reached out with her hands and grabbed Murtagh by the head. She pulled herself into the saddle behind him, then she unsheathed her sword and stabbed through the saddle into Thorn's back missing the spine by inches.

Thorn roared in pain; ("Get her off…")

Murtagh tried but Elva wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed. Elva took her free hand, drew a dagger, and stabbed Murtagh with it; at the same time she attacked Murtagh's mind. He summoned every dragon he was bonded with and slowly he pushed Elva out of his mind. She stabbed him again only this time she stabbed him in the thigh.

Murtagh grabbed her dagger hand and elbowed her with his other arm. His first blow knock the wind out of her, the third blow broke a rib. Elva started to fall out of the saddle and as she did; Elva grabbed her sword and with a spell she threw the dagger into Murtagh's back. The blade went into his back scar, she had worded the spell to circumvent his wards.

("Catch me!) She yelled with her mind. Galmore dove towards her and caught Elva with his claws.

Murtagh used his enchanted jewel on Thorn first then he used it on himself. ("Are you alright?") Thorn asked.

He breathed a sigh of relief; ("I am now… Lets get that little witch…")

Thorn looped around and Murtagh pointed a clawed hand at Galmore. A red ball of energy shot from his palm and struck him in the back the force of the blow left a red veined mark on Galmore's back; he roared in pain as slowly spread over his scales.

Concern eminated from Elva but she didn't have the strength to heal him and they were too far from the Elves to get help. Galmore slowly glided to the ground and as he did Thorn swooped down on his left wing and slashed it leaving a huge tear in it. Galmore roared in pain as he turned his back to the ground in order to protect Elva as they hit the ground. He slid several feet tearing up the ground and stopped; he had dropped Elva after three feet. When Elva landed she twisted her leg and her shoulder was dislocated.

Shruiken chased Saphira through the air and she and Eragon remembered what Thorn and the spellcaster did to them at Belatona. She closed her wings and tucked her head and tail into a ball and dropped allowing Shruiken and Galbatorix to fly by them. She opened her wings and started chasing Shruiken Eragon strung a bow and placed a spell on the arrow then he unleashed it. The arrow zipped through the air feeding off Galbatorix's wards and plunged itself into his shoulder. The rain had eased but it was still pouring, Shruiken pulled up into a cloud and Saphira followed, but when they emerged Shruiken and Galbatorix were gone.

("Where did they go…") Eragon asked looking up and down, left and right. They both stretched out with their minds and they found nothing. ("I don't sense them at all…")

("Neither do I…")

Saphira looped around again and as she leveled out Shruiken tackled her from the side and they all fell out of the sky. Eragon and Galbatorix fought each other from the backs of their dragons. Saphira tried to break free, but she could not. Fear gripped them both as they quickly approached the ground. They hit the ground with a thud, but neither dragon died or was injured. Saphira and Shruiken trashed back and forth on the ground, but no matter what she did Saphira could not push Shruiken off. Eragon jumped free before they hit the ground and when he looked up Shruiken had Saphira pinned to ground.

He drew his sword; ("Get off of her Shruiken or I swear I will make you suffer…") He shouted with his mind and voice. Shruiken sneered at him and a burst of flame shot from his nostrils. As Eragon approached them Galbatorix walked from behind Shruiken and smiled.

"Put your sword away boy… you are no match for me…"

("Galedr…I need help…") He shouted with his mind, but there was no response. He gritted his teeth and started walking towards Galbatorix.

He laughed and drew his sword Avaless; "I will play along…"

Their swords met in mid air, Galbatorix fought with one hand. Saphira watched helplessly as they fought back and forth against one another. Eragon used every move in his arsenal and at first Galbatorix was just toying with Eragon, but when he managed to cut Galbatorix on the hip, he changed fighting styles and held his sword with both hands. Eragon rolled to the ground and tried to remove his left leg, but Galbatorix raised his leg and spun around. Their swords hit together and they pushed against one another.

Eragon smiled and yelled; "_Brisinger…"_

His sword burst into flames, Galbatorix yelped and jumped back as Eragon started gaining ground on him. He slashed Galbatorix again only this time he caught him on the upper arm. Galbatorix face twisted as he was slowly being beaten. Galbatorix managed to cut Eragon on the shoulder and kicked him in the gut. Eragon jumped over his leg into a role and came up on his feet, when he turned Galbatorix was charging him. Eragon spun around and caught him in the face, he spun his flaming sword from left to right and attacked with a renewed furousity. Eragon managed to wrench Galbatorix's sword from his hand and he slashed Galbatorix across the chest dropping him to his knees.

"_Brisiger sar Togath…" _Galbatorix yelled his spell it empowered his hand and every way he waved his hand Eragon's sword dragged him. It was as if Eragon's sword had a mind of its own. Saphira watched as the sword dragged Eragon through the dirt into a small pond of water and stuck into a tree. Eragon tried with all his might to pull the sword free, but it wouldn't budge.

Galbatorix laughed; "You are a better swordsman than your father… I will give you that… and your sword… I may keep for myself. Now yield boy… You cannot match my power…"

Eragon released his sword and turned to face Galbatorix. He had two weapons left, magic and his mind. He decided to use magic Eragon exteneded his mind in every direction towards plants and trees he included all the jewels left in his belt of Beloth the wise and his ring arwen, Galbatorix made no attempt to stop him. He combined all twelve of the killing words into one spell and pointed his hand at Galbatorix. He whispered the spell and a blue ball of energy sprang from his palm, as the ball of energy struck Galbatorix stuck his hand out. There was an explosion and when the blue light faded Galbatorix was still alive and laughing.

("That should have killed him…") Eragon said to Saphira.

("Eragon listen to me run and run hard and fast… get away now… it makes no sense for the both of us to be captured again…")

('I will not leave you…")

("Go…") She yelled, but he would not listen.

"Tell me my young rider what did you hope to accomplish with that piece of magic…"

Eragon had only one weapon left and that was his mind; he gathered his mental strength and prepared to attack.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Mysterious Warrior

The rain was still coming down muddying the battle field and the battle between the empire and the varden's allies was a back and forth struggle that started to turn in favor of the empire when the painless ones joined the battle and this time there were thousands of them.

"Roran…" Nausada screamed riding up to him; "…I need you and your knights to take care of those laughing fools…"

"We are ready to serve my lady…"

Roran blew his horn and the Knights of Stronghammer responded immediately riding up to Roran from every corner of the battle. "Knights… The painless ones have joined the battle… Lady Nausada has asked that we destroy these foul servants of Galbatorix… Lets show the varden they can die…" Roran let out a scream leading the charge on snowfire's back. They charged the line of warriors loppimg off heads to ensure death. Roran jumped off Snowfire's back and tackled three soldiers, armed with a sword and his hammer he killed soldiers two and sometimes three at a time.

("I… am… coming… Galmore…") Elva said in her mind as she crawled on her stomach in the mud.

When she was in range, Galmore reached out with his claw and pulled her under his chest ("My body will shield you from his attack…") Overhead Thorn and Murtagh circled them in the air like a giant vulture.

("We will face them together…") Elva said.

Galmore looked up and that is when Thorn began to dive towards them. Murtagh pointed his hand at Galmore mouthing a spell, but it wasn't Thorn that held Galmore's attention it was a ball of brown light with white tendrils coming up behind Thorn. As the ball got close to them it was getting bigger. When Murtagh noticed it he tried to counter the strange magic but it was too late. The ball of light engulfed both Thorn and Murtagh and stopped in the air; when the light faded they were unconscious and fell to the ground like a leaf from a tree. Dragon and rider hit the ground with a soft thump.

Galmore looked this and that way, but he didn't see Saphira or Eragon.

"What happened?" Elva asked out loud.

("I know not… something or someone attacked them… Maybe it some sort of wild magic…") Elva got up, limped towards Murtagh and Thorn drawing her sword. ("What are you doing?")

This time Elva spoke with her mind; ("I am going to end this…")

Galmore watched as Elva approached the two and when she was twelve feet from them a brown dragon dropped out of the sky with a huge thud and roared at Elva. The sight of the dragon startled her and Elva fell backwards. What was even more amazing was the black robed rider on the dragon's back. The dragon was brown, his wings looked like dried parchment or a scroll. His fangs, spikes, and claws were ivory white. The rider had a hood on his cloak, his eyes could be seen but there was a cloth covering his mouth and when he spoke his voice sounded as if it echoed in a mountain.

"Thorn and Murtagh shall not die by your hand…" The rider climbed down out of the saddle and walked up to Elva. In the ancient language he said; _"Waise He te'lul eth Nor Shurtugal…"_ His spell healed all of Elva's injuries and restored the energy she used fighting with magic.

"Who are you…" elva asked as the mysterious rider helped her up.

The question was ignored and he walked pass Elva and used the same spell on Galmore, but instead of using Shurtagal he said Skulbulba. Waves of energy flowed over Galmore and the red wound that was spreading over his body began to heal. When Galmore stood up strait and tall Elva ran past the man and hugged him.

("I thought I was going to lose you…") Elva said.

("And I you…") Galmore replied humming.

She released him and looked at the robed man and his dragon. "Who are you…" She asked again.

"There is no time for that… Eragon is in peril and we must go to him…"

"We can help…" Elva said climbing onto Galmore's saddle.

"No you cannot help… You must return to the varden and aid them in their battle…"

Elva tried to object but Galmore convinced her it was best; ("What about them…") Galmore asked after she agreed.

The man looked back at Murtagh; "He is a victum in all this… If Eragon can kill Galbatorix then he will be free… Remember that… Now go and tell no one of our presence until we have returned with Eragon…"

Galmore jumped into the air with Elva looking back at them. The brown Dragon walked to the side of the robed rider. ("We need to hurry…")

He patted the dragon on the side and turned his attention to Murtagh; (_"The two of you will sleep until your master awakens you…") _He said and jumped on the brown dragon and off they took.

The battle waged on and both sides had suffered great casualties, the rain had slacked up but it was still pouring in a drizzle. The battle changed in favor of the varden when Galmore and Elva landed in the battle and started pushing the empire back. Several of the allied leaders rode up to Elva and tried to question her about Eragon, Murtagh and such. Arya even tried to question her mentally, but she only gave vague responses and assured them that Eragon was fine.

Saphira was trapped beneath Shruiken and she watched helplessly as Eragon stared down Galbatoorix. "Surrender boy… There is no way you can match my power…"

Eragon summoned all his mental might and empowered it with the energy stored in the jewel imbedded in the circlet on his head. He unleashed that mental power at the same time he leapt at Galbatorix, he caught him out of the air by the neck. "Stupid boy…" He said and unleashed his mental power on Eragon. The force of the mental blast shattered the enchanted jewel protecting Eragon's mind. Eragon struggled to protect his mind, but he could not keep Galbatorix out. In a last ditch effort Eragon kicked Galbatorix in between his legs. He yelped and threw Eragon nine feet, where he lay on the muddy ground writhing. The blow sent Galbatorix to one knee, but he quickly recovered and started walking towards Eragon.

Saphira's whinning turned into a growl of shock when a wall of flames ignited in front of Galbatorix. She was stunned even more when a brown dragon dropped down behind the wall of flames with a black robed rider on his back.

Galbatorix's face twisted; "You… This is impossible… You should be dead…" He screamed in rage.

The black robed rider pointed a clawed hand at Shruiken and yelled a word in the ancient language she did not understand. A shaft of brown light with white tendrils sprang from his palm and struck Shruiken. The blast caused the dragon to fly twelve feet, then he struck a tree, hit the ground and slid another five feet. Shaken up Shruiken couldn't move; Saphira watched the warrior leap off the saddle and flip over the wall of flames. He landed in front of Galbatorix drawing a sword with a brown velvet pummel and gold wiring' there was a brown jewel imbedded in the pummel. The blade was an irredescent brown like the color of sand. Their swords struck with a resounding clang and Saphira watched the black robed rider, fight Galbatorix and hold his own. They fought back and forth with swords and their minds, Galbatorix ducked and struck the rider in the face. He responded by jumping up and kicking Galbatorix in the knee, he responded by swinging for the rider's legs. He flipped over Galbatorix who spun around swinging his sword Avaless. The black robed rider thrust forward, but Galbatorix parried and wrenched the brown sword from his hand.

"You should be dead…" Galbatorix kept screaming the whole time they were fighting. He thrust forward, but the rider stepped to the side and spun around sliding on his knees. He grabbed his sword off the ground and threw it. As the sword spun in the air Saphira saw him remove a strange looking dagger from his belt. he whispered something in the ancient language filling the crystal blade with brown energy. Galbatorix stepped to the side and caught the blade by the pummel. "You are a fool boy just like your master…"

The rider threw the crystal blade, "No Galbatorix… you are the fool…" The crystal blade hit him in the upper thigh with a thud.

Galbatorix dropped both swords and yanked the blade from his thigh, but it was too late.

"What are you going to do old man… fight me or tend to that wound…"

Galbatorix picked up his sword cursed the rider in the ancient language and ran past Saphira in the direction Shruiken was thrown. A few minutes later he and Shruiken were flying back towards Feinster.

("Don't you touch him…") Saphira screamed with her mind, but the rider ignored her and with a wave of his hand he extinguished the flames. The brown dragon stepped to the side and allowed the rider to pass. He grabbed Eragon by the head who was still writhing in the mud.

"_Eragon… hear me and clear your mind…" _The rider said in the ancient language. _"Waise He te'lul eth Nor Shurtugal…" _Waves of energy flowed over Eragon healing every cut and bruse. The magic even restored the energy he used fighting with magic. It even restored the jewels on his belt of Beloth the wise and his ring arwen.

Eragon blinked twice at the hood covered man and then he noticed the brown dragon. He jumped back looking for Galbatorix and when the man didn't make a move against him Eragon eased off his fighting stance.

"Who are you…" He ignored the question, healed Saphira, and fixed her armor with magic. Eragon ran past the man and hugged her around the neck. ("That was a close one") He said. As they talked the rider went to the tree and released brisinger from the tree it was in.

("Yes it was and the next time I tell you to run please listen…")

He released her; ("I would never leave you…")

Saphira snorted; ("What about when you left me to deal with that oathbreaker Sloan…")

Eragon laughed, ("That was different…")

("What about him…") Saphira said.

They both turned their attention to the brown dragon and his rider; "Who are you?" Eragon asked.

The black robed rider threw Eragon his sword, "My name is Jaerden and this is Draco, we have come to you at this time Eragon Shadeslayer to give you and Saphira the one thing that will aid you in your fight against Galbatorix…"

The empire was slowly losing ground when Elva and Galmore joined the battle. The allies pushed them back north inch by inch, but fear gripped them all when Galbatorix and Murtagh flew on their dragons overhead, but instead of attacking they flew north. A horn sounded and the empire began retreating; the varden let out a thunderous cheer as they ran off to the north.

"My lady…" Roran screamed running up on Snowfire, "…Shall we pursue?"

"No we still outnumber them let them go… Besides we need to locate Eragon and Saphira…"

That is when Arya ran up and informed them that she had been calling out to Eragon and Saphira with her mind, but she didn't sense them nor did they respond. They all tried to question Elva, but she couldn't tell them anything.

"Look Elva we need to know…" Orwick was cut off as a thunderous cheer went up from the varden.

"Look…" Arya said pointing.

Eragon flew on Saphira's back and the cheers of the allied forces turned to ahs and oohs at the sight of the brown dragon following them. When Eragon landed he wanted to laugh because of the expressions on their faces. As the brown dragon landed Saphira and Eragon approached Nausada and the others, explained their fight with Galbatorix , who the new rider and dragon were and how they were rescued.

"He helped me and Galmore as well…" Elva said.

They all approached the rider and Eragon introduced them; "Everyone this is Draco and his Rider Jaerden… Draco, Jaerden may I introduce Nausada my liege lord and leader of the Varden…" He introduced Jaerden and Draco to each and everyone of the leaders and he in turn greeted each of them in their respective languages, he even spoke Dwarf and Urgal.

"Who are you… and where do you come from…" Arya asked.

Jaerden smiled beneath his mouth cowl; "My tale is a long one and I shall reveal it to Eragon… I have come for Eragon and Saphira they must journey with me to the one place that will put them on equal ground with Galbaotrix…"

"Why should we trust you… you could be a servant of Galbatorix…" Arya said.

The brown dragon roared in anger, but it was Glaedr who touched everyone's mind. ("Draco and Jaerden are honorable… Eragon must go with them in all haste. They will be fine…")

("Glaedr you knew… you knew of their existence?")

Jaerden spoke up; "Both Oromis and Glaedr knew of us and like them we have our…" He rubbed his chest; "…Infirmites."

"Why show yourselves now?" Nausada asked.

"Eragon will tell you that as well when he returns... For now time is against us… The wound I gave Galbatorix will take time to heal even for one as powerful as he is…"

Arya took a few more steps closer and Draco growled a warning; "The two of you must swear in the ancient language that you have not come to betray us in anyway upon pain of death…" They swore at the same time. Arya sighed; "It is up to you Saphira and Eragon…"

"We will go…" They said at the same time.

"Good…" Jaerden went to his saddle and removed three objects, one of them was wrapped in a white clothe. "I was planning to free Eragon and Saphira myself, but Elva did that…" He walked up to Elva and handed her the object wrapped in the white clothe.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A rider should have a rider's sword…" She unwarapped it and inside was an elaborate green sword.

"I know that sword…" Dainor said.

Eragon gasped because the sword had four emeralds imbedded in it; three in the cross guard and one in the pummel. The emerald in the pummel was the same size as the one in the center cross guard. The two remaining emeralds on the end were smaller and the same size as well. The pummel was wrapped in gold wiring and the cross guard was gold as well. The blade itself had a leaf designs; ridges going up and down both sides of the blade. The insignia had been removed.

Elva unsheathed the blade and it shimmered like water that had been disturbed when Galmore came near it. He snorted; ("This sword is surrounded by a great sorrow…")

("Its magnificient… I was meant to wield it…") she turned her attention to Jaerden; "Thank you what is it called?"

"It has had several names; you will have to give it a new one…"

He gave her a belt similar to Eragon's; "This is the belt of Serra the strong and like Eragon's it will store energy in it for later…" Then he handed her a scroll; "This scroll contains twelve spells… The first two are ancient spells and if used properly they will give you the magical strength of any enemy you face… but the spells only last for one day… the next four spells are wards and they will protect you from the strongest magic in the world… The last six are death spells extremely powerful and very dangerous… With them you can slaughter entire cities…"

"Thank you…"

"It is time to go…" Jaerden said jumping up into the saddle on Draco…"

"What about food and supplies…" Arya shouted.

"We will fiind everything we need in the wild and I have some supplies as well…" Draco crouched low; "One more thing… Don't worry about the clan Az Swell Rak Ahunin… Draco and I took care of them in the desert…"

Without waiting for a response, Draco leapt into the air and a few seconds later Saphira followed with Eragon looking back at them. The gathered leaders stood stairing until they were out of sight and as soon as they were gone the rain ended.

"I hope we did the right thing…" Nausada said.

Arya looked at her; "So do I…" She sighed then called out with her mind; ("Glaedr we need to talk…")


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Out of the Past

The empire had been dealt a heavy blow, their moral was low and it could be seen in the faces of the troops. General Rang walked among the tents of his men to show them that he wasn't afraid or worried. He would stop every now and then to encourage the men and reminded them that the dwarves were coming. The empire camped a mile outside Feinster's countryside. Galbatorix's tent sat in the center of the camp with the rest encircled around it.

("How can he still be alive…") Galbatorix said sitting on a mat with his eyes closed trying to rid himself of the negative energy poisoning him. The crystal dagger Jaerden used on him contained a spell that fed on his magic and the more he used magic the sicker he became.

("You have always underestimated them…") Shruiken said at his side. The tent was big enough for him as well; ("…I am not surprised he is still alive…")

Galbatorix grunted and that is when Murtagh and Thorn entered the tent, he dropped to one knee and bowed to Galbatorix. "My lord, who was that rider that attacked us… where did he come from?"

Thorn snorted; ("I am more interested in the pink-eyed green dragon… I mean did the varden force the egg to hatch…")

When Galbatorix didn't respond Shruiken spoke up; ("The brown dragon's name is Draco and his rider is Jaerden…")

"He is a pebble in my shoe…" Galbatorix said interrupting.

("…One of the foresworn betrayed us and trained them in secret, Galbatorix cursed them… The spell we used should have killed them but somehow Jaerden has found a way to extend his life.")

"What curse did you use…" Murtagh asked.

Shruiken sent several images to their minds and continued; ("As for the green dragon and his rider… I have deduced that the spell Eragon placed on the child Elva has also touched the green dragon when it hatched for her… Dragons grow quickly in their first few months of life, but when Elva merged with the egg they both shared in that as well…")

("Her mind was unlike anything I have ever felt…") Thorn said.

Galbatorix opened his eyes and looked at Murtagh; "I can think of only one reason that Jaerden would show himself now and that is to bring Eragon and Saphira to the vault of souls…"

"The vault of souls..." Murtagh asked confused.

("It is an ancient place where the dragons of old hid their Eldunari before our pact with the elves… It lies in the heart of the hadarac desert and it is guarded by a powerful being called half paw, the dream walker, the king cat Paneer… He is the lord of all werecats…")

Shruiken's words bothered Galbatorix; "You and Thorn have to stop them at all costs… I will give you the power to fight them… I will give you more Eldunari…" When Galbatorix said this Thorn and Murtagh looked at each other as he pointed a clawed hand to the ground. _"Well of souls open to your king and grant me the power from within…"_ It pained him to use magic as the poison spread more through his leg, because it was contained there. When nothing happened Galbatorix said the spell again. _"I give Murtagh permission to open the well of souls…" _Galbatorix said in the ancient language. When Murtagh said the spell nothing happened, "Jaerden!" Galbatorix barked.

("He must have snuck into the palace when Saphira and Eragon escaped…")

"You will have to face them alone… If you can manage kill Jaerden and Draco and then bring Saphira to me… Kill Eragon as well…" He invoked their names in the ancient language. As Thorn and Murtagh sadly left the tent, while Galbatorix returned to his meditation to cleanse himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Jaerden

Saphira had been flying for the past three days following Draco in the air, she didn't get tired because Jaerden was keeping both Dragons fresh with his vast reserves of power. Like Galbatorix and Murtagh he was unnaturally powerful.

("I can't believe it… another dragon rider…")

("Neither can I…") Saphira said.

("You don't trust him?") Eragon asked sensing her feelings.

("No and neither should you…")

("He saved our lives Saphira and if he was working for Galbatorix he would have shown himself long before now… I mean Galbatorix would have sent him to hunt us instead of the Razac…")

("You have a point…")

("We will land here and camp…") Draco shouted with his mind.

They were several miles north of Lake Tudosten just inside the desert. When they landed Jaerden immediately began unpacking Draco's saddle. Eragon looked around, there wasn't any water for miles.

"If Draco helps Saphira to dig a hole you and I can pull water up from the ground…"

"Digging won't be necessary…" Jaerden walked pass them both and pointed a clawed hand at the sand; _"Deloi Soterra Runsed Mieo…"_

The spell he used was almost similar to the one Eragon used when he tried to turn sand into water. Eragon and Saphira watched in wonder as a twenty foot area of sand was transmutted into water. Draco walked past them and started drinking while Jaerden filled his pot and started a fire.

"Draco is hungry… and I guess Saphira needs to eat as well…"

("Yes I do, but I am not leaving Eragon here alone with you…") She said with smoke streaming from her nose.

"The obvious choice is for me to go with her…" Eragon said before Jaerden could speak.

Jaerden shook his head; "No that would not be wise… I may have been able to wound Galbatorix, but Murtagh and Thorn are still a threat… and knowing Galbatorix the way I do he will send them to their deaths to stop us…"

"Where are you taking us anyway…" Eragon asked.

"You will learn that soon enough… Anyway Draco will hunt for himself and when he has had his fill of meat he will hunt for Saphira…"

Without saying a word, Draco leapt into the air and flew south. Jaerden started cutting up potatoes, mushrooms, and a hunk of meet that resembled Nagra. He threw the bone to Saphira who caught it out of the air. "You must have many questions for me…" Jaerden said putting seasoning into the water. "…Ask them while there is time."

"Who are you where do you come from… did anyone else know about you… who what when where and why…"

Jaerden smiled to himself and sighed; "My father was a soldier who fought for King Abernost in the wryd fell… when he died my mother, brother and I moved to a small village near Lake Tudenston… As you may have guessed by now my master was one of the foresworn…" Saphira let out a growl and Eragon patted her on the side. "…Saphira's response is justified. The foresworn were known for their cruelty, evil and my master was no different. His name was Orwin and his Dragon was Gaerravar…"

When Jaerden said Gaerravar's name Eragon and Saphira looked at each other; ("How can you say his name when the wild dragons cursed the names of the foresworn dragons…") Saphira asked.

Jaerden grunted as he placed the meat in the boiling water. "Shruiken wasn't the only Dragon forced to serve Galbatorix's madness… Before the riders fell… Orwin and Gaerravar were powerful and they did the bidding of the high council… On one mission they went on the two argued and Orwin grew so angry that he struck Gaerraver as he would a dumb animal…" Eragon's face twisted in horror. "Gaerravar bought Orwin before the council and they judge Orwin unfit to be a rider… so they used their magic to break the bond between the two…"

"That was harsh…" Eragon said.

"Yes, but the punishment fit the crime… Gaerravar went to live with the wild dragons and Orwin was forced to walk the land in exile. When Galbatorix came to power Orwin was the second rider; even though he wasn't a rider at the time… to join Galbatorix… A deal was struck… in exchange for his allegiance Galbatorix would use his power to restore what the elders broke… So Morzan and Orwin traveled to the edge of duweldenvarden where Gaerravar lived with the wild dragons… They captured Gaerravar and killed that group of dragons. It took Galbatorix, Morzan, Orwin, and Durza to restore what the elders had broken. When the connection was restored Orwin used Gaerravar's true name to ensure that he would never leave or betray him.

"Orwin was one of the most powerful members of the foresworn second only to Morzan. When the wild dragons cast their spell they not only spared Shruiken and Jornunvosk they spared Gaerravar as well… After the riders fell Orwin became disillusioned with Galbatorix's rule. Galbatorix saw this, so he had Orwin map the Beor Mountains because Orwin was greatly familiar with Dwarvin culture and society."

"What about the clan Az Swell Rak Ahunin… Oromis told us that many of the foresworn would fly through the mountains burning their above ground cities…"

"This was long after… two years after the clan fell… Anyway during one of his trips into the Beor Mountains he came across an alcove that had once served as a Dragon's nest… He found a brown dragon's egg buried in the back of the alcove under some leaves…." Jaerden paused to put the potatoes and mushrooms into the pot, then he stirred the pot and put a brown powder in it. "When he found the egg his desire for justice came into conflict with his oath of loyalty to Galbatorix… He decided to let Gaerravar choose his fate… He released the dragon from the oaths he placed on him and told Gaerravar he had changed…"

("The dragon should have killed him…") Saphira said.

Jaerden hunched his shoulders, ("Yes he should have, but Gaerravar saw the change in Orwin and his desire to make things right. They decided to find a rider for whom their egg would hatch and train this person…")

"Wait a minute…" Eragon said. "Two riders against twelve and Galbatorix…"

Jaerden scooped a bowl of stew and gave it to Eragon, then he took some for himself. "You forget Eragon that thirteen traitors and Galbatorix took down the entire rider's order…"

("When he began his search for an apprentice wouldn't Galbatorix get suspicious…")

"Not realy… Galbatorix wanted extensive maps of the Beor Mountains… It would take years… decades to map the entire range of Mountains. As long as Orwin made timely reports on his progress… Galbatorix never suspected a thing…"

"Murtagh told me that Galbatorix knew everything they did…"

"To a degree he did, but the foresworn knew and understood how he thought and there were some things they got away with and Galbatorix never had a clue…" Jaerden closed his eyes for a few seconds, then he opened them; "Draco is hunting meat for you now Saphira, he will return soon…"

("Good that stew is driving me crazy…")

"I remember the day my master approached me… By this time my mother worked as a tavern cook…"

"She taught you well this stew is the best I ever had…" Eragon said getting more…"

"Aye she did…" He wiped a tear from his eye; "Anyway my brother had fallen sick and I worked as a stable boy in his fortress which use too stand in the forest near Lake Tudeston… I remember the day as if it happened yesterday… I was brushing a white stallion and when I looked up Orwin was standing in the doorway… He told me that I was coming with him to explore the Beor Mountains and that I should pack some supplies… You have ridden Saphira Eragon so you know what I mean when I say there was a shout of joy riding on Gaerravar's back with the wind blowing in my face…"

Eragon nodded in agreement; "Aye there is nothing like it in the world…"

"Yes we mapped a few mountains and ranges, then on the fourth day we came to the alcove… I fixed our dinner and I tried to make conversation, but he would not say a word. When we finished our meal Orwin looked at me with Gaerravar lying behind him and asked me…" He cleared his voice, "If I had great power what would I do with it… I responded that I would heal my brother and better the lives of my family… he stared at me and I could tell he was disappointed… then in a sturn voice he asked… Galbatorix… what would you do about Galbatorix if you had the power… I became afraid, because I thought he knew of my father, but he reassured me that I could speak without fear… So I squared my shoulders and boldly said that if I had the power I would destroy Galbatorix and the foresworn…. Pleased with my answer he revealed the brown egg to me and two days later it hatched and I named the dragon Draco…"

As Jaerden paused to get more stew Draco glided twelve feet above them and dropped four dead deer next to Saphira.

("Thank you…") she said gourging on the first deer as he landed to lay down next to Jaerden.

"Our training began immediately and Orwin placed powerful spells over the alcove for our protection… He stayed with us for the next three days… We were never alone because Gaerravar left his eldunari in the alcove so that we would always know where they were and to power the wards in the alcove."

"What about your family?" Eragon asked.

"Orwin healed my brother and bestowed great riches on them both… My mother and brother moved to Teirm… My brother's children still live there today…"

("Didn't your mother try to seek you out…") Saphira asked working on the second deer.

"No Orwin erased me from their minds for my safety… Whenever Orwin and Gaerravar would map the Beor Mountains they would come to train us… we learned spells, magic and sword play…" Jaerden removed the brown sword from its sheath. "This sword onced belonged to a rider Orwin had killed his dragon was brown too… I renamed it Beor… after the mountains." Jaerden lowered his head; "…After a while we were betrayed by Orwin's own Chief Steward who with the help of a dark wizard followed Orwin to the mountains… Draco and I would sometimes fly out to meet them… When the steward saw me he realized that Orwin had betrayed Galbatorix… He killed the wizard and traveled to Urubaen… When Galbatorix found out he sent Morzan to deal with Orwin… When Orwin and Gaerravar returned to the fortress Morzan and his dragon were waiting… a terrible duel broke out between them… Gaerravar was able to out fight Morzan's dragon, but it was Morzan who killed Gaerravar with a thrust to the head… He took Orwin back to Urubaen, but before Galbatorix could get any information from him Orwin killed himself with magic…

"Galbatorix had been studying the spell the wild dragons used on the foresworn dragons, he created a similar spell and cast it on Gaerravar he also had the word spread that Orwin died from over use of magic… When our masters died Draco and I felt it and Gaerravar spoke to us from his eldunari… he told us to seek out the varden and fight for them, but Draco and I wanted our vengeance and we had been trained to kill the foresworn… Galbatorix foolishly sent two of the forsworn into the Beor Mountains to hunt us… Draco and I ambushed them and killed them both. Then I took their eldunari…"

"Why… Did all the foresworn know of their significance?" Eragon asked.

"No… Orwin was a clever spellcaster and he figured it out not long after Galbatorix did… Orwin had been collecting his own stash of eldunari for the day we would face the forsworn… Eventually Gaerravar from his eldunari told us where they were hidden… We traveled to our master's fortress and cursed the steward who had betrayed us… By this time… Brom had killed two members of the foresworn already and Morzan was hunting him… Draco and I destroyed our master's fortress then we traveled the land killing Galbatorix's servants… another member of the foresworn died by our hand… and that is when Galbatorix decided to face us… We lead Shruiken and Galbatorix into a trap, but I underestimated him… Galbaotrix broke free of the spell and cursed me with the burning curse…"

Eragon looked at Jaerden confused; "What is the burning curse…"

"It is not something Oromis would have taught you… It was a piece of magic invented by Vrael's predessor…" Jaerden untied the top of his robe and showed Eragon his chest. "Behold the burning curse…" Eragon gasped and Saphira hissed, because Jaerden's skin was cracked and it looked as if the skin was bleeding like the crust of a volcanoe. "The burning curse involves taking your dragon's fire and using a spell to turn into a weapon that kills slowly… the victum's body is slowly cooked alive… you suffer every day in pain… It is a terrible thing to do… That is why when Vrael became leader of the council it was forbidden… The foresworn used this technique on many of their foes during the rider's war…"

("That is aweful is there no cure…") Saphira asked.

"No there isn't… There is no counter to the spell either… Galbatorix caught me off gard… I have survived because of these robes I enchanted… They slow the effects of the curse, but I will die… Draco also helps me when he can… and then there are the eldunari I am bonded with that also helps… Before I fled the empire I recovered my master's sword and belt… Draco and I fled across the desert with Galbtorix and five of the eight remaining members of the foresworn on our tails… when we reached the mountains they gave up searching for us because we know the Beor Mountains better than even the dwarves… They gave up because Galbatorix figured I wouldn't survive and neither would Draco, but like we underestimated him. He underestimated us…

"Oromis and Glaedr discovered our existence twenty years after our fight with Galbatorix… Draco and I confirmed his suspiscions about the Eldunari… Other than them the only other people who knew of our existence was the witch Angela and the werecat Solembum…"

Eragon started laughing; "I cry your pardon… but Angela and Solembum seem to know more about what is going on than anyone…"

"True enough… they stumbled across our alcove and I would have killed her if it wasn't for the werecat and Draco here… Well that is my story… Tell it to whom ever you wish…"

("You have some story…") Saphira said.

"Wait were you watching us as we traveled through the Beor Mountains the first time…"

Jaerden smiled; "I had been watching you ever since you entered the Hadarac desert…"

"You could have helped us…" Eragon said sarcastically.

"No… I knew you would survive and when Brom stole Saphira's egg Oromis and I made a pact that if he died before he had the chance to train the new rider then Draco and I would reveal ourselves to the world…"

("Why didn't you after Oromis died…") Saphira asked.

"Well for two reasons… I will tell you the first, the second reason will be told by Draco… I was waiting to see if the two of you would be captured… Two days after Oromis died Glaedr contacted us from within his Edlunari, but I had been watching and screeing the land when you went to visit the Dwarves the second time… anyway as I said earlier I had planned to free you and Saphira, but Elva beat me to the task… The night all of you flew out of Urubaen I snuck into the city and sealed Galbatorix's well of souls… so you Saphira and the varden don't have to worry about Galbatorix using more Eldunari…"

When Jarden fell silent Draco raised his enormous head off the sand and projected his thoughts; ("The second reason is because our ancestors told us not too…")

"You mean…" Eragon said.

("Yes Saphira and mine… The power of the dragons is greater than you think our rage burns throughout the ages and it has been awakened… If you haven't guessed by now then Jaerden and I are taking you to the Rock of Kuthian…")

("The Vault of Souls…") Saphira and Eragon said at the same time.

Jaerden remained silent, but he did respond by raising an eyebrow. ("So you know of the Vault of Souls this is good…")

("We were told by the werecat Solembum that when we needed a weapon to look under the roots of the menoa tree… he also said that when our power was insuffient and all seemed lost to go to the rock of kuthian and speak our names to the vault of souls…"

This time Jaerden spoke; "And the two of you didn't seek it out…"

("How could we…") Saphira asked, ("If we weren't running for our lives… we were engaged in some epic battle or another…")

"What is the Vault of Souls…" Eragon asked.

("It is an ancient place… A cave protected by magic and a guardian… It is the place, our ancestors use to hide their Eldunari before our pact with the Elves… There are hundreds of thousands of the most powerful dragons there…")

A terrible thought came to Eragons' mind; "Then Galbatorix knows about the vault of Souls…"

("Yes he does…")

("How?") Saphira asked.

Draco looked at Jaerden; "I don't know how he learned about it… But one day I was screeing the desert as I often do and spotted Galbatorix leaving his castle… about fifty years had passed since I last fought him… Morzan was hunting Brom again because Brom had killed another member of the foresworn… I found it strange that he had left his fortress because during the past years he was hold up in his fortress mastering his Eldunari… Draco and I decided to follow him… We followed him from a great distance to the heart of the desert where a great mountain lay… I witnessed a terrible battle between Galbatorix and the guardian of the Rock… The most powerful werecat in the world… The lord of all werecats… His name is Paneer Half Paw… Galbatorix fought bravely with Shruiken, but in the end Paneer was too powerful for him and he only survived because of Shruiken… As they fled the mountain I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to kill them both… Draco and I were about to strike when Paneer and the ancient dragons called out to us… They foretold of a rider who was destinded to kill Galbatorix and when the time came we would show them the way to Kuthian…"

("To open the vault the two of you have to…")

"Speak our true names…" Saphira and Eragon said at the same time.

"We don't know our true names…" Eragon said.

Jaerden grunted, "To discover ones true name you must know yourself… You have the abilities of an elf now discovering your true names will be easy…"

("Do you know your true names…") Saphira asked.

"Yes we do and I will teach you a spell to protect your names…"

They had been talking for hours it was four hours after sunset, Eragon and Saphira turned their thoughts inward for introspection. ("Part of my true name is Brisinger…") Eragon said to Saphira, ("And thanks to Galbatorix I know two more parts of it, but what is the rest…")

("Avala Sinor Brisinger…") Saphira spoke part of his name in his head.

("Shatara Mien Brisinar Ru Skulbulba…") Eragon said five words of Saphira's name in the ancient language. They had been thinking on it so long that they failed to notice Draco fall asleep. "I discovered a man's name in the ancient language…" Eragon said addressing Jaerden, "…and when I invoked his name he went mad with grief. Does that happen with everyone?"

"No… a person's true name is inherent in their character… Some people just can't stand the truth… I laughed in joy when I discovered my true name… It depends on the person…"

Eragon returned to his introspection and in a few seconds several words came to his mind, but it wasn't his name he found it was Saphira's. ("_Shatara Mien Brisinar Ru Skulbulba Velen Tuvar_…") when he said her name to Saphira she stood up and roared blowing a flame of fire into the air. Draco opened one eye then he closed it.

("That was amazing…") She paused looking at Eragon; ("_Avala Sinor Brisinger Shendi Mekron Gell…")_

Eragon smiled and started laughing with tears flowing down his cheeks. He was about to speak, but Jaerden stopped him; "Keep your names to yourselves and gaurd them well… Now here is a spell that will protect you from anyone who would try to use your true names against you… Galbatorix invented the spell and it was used by many of the foresworn…" It took a few minutes for Eragon to learn the spell and when he cast it on him and Saphira, the toll was heavy, but Jaerden restored their energy. "Now the two of you get some rest… I will keep watch…"

An hour before sunrise Jaerden and Eragon were eating a breakfast of bread, cheese, and dried bacon. They packed their saddles and off they took. They flew for the next four days and stopped at sunrise the fourth day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. The Rock of Kuthian

"Why are we stopping?" Eragon asked.

"Thorn and Murtagh are in the area… wait here until it is safe…" Jaerden sent Eragon a mental nudge, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes…"

"The next time you feel it go on to the rock… it is safe…"

"Are you going to kill them…"

"Why would I do that? Thorn and Murtagh are the victums in this situation…"

"Where do you want to meet when Saphira and I are done…"

"Here we part ways… You will not see Draco and I again we go to throw ourselves against the mountain…"

("You are going to face Galbatorix…") Saphira said.

"Draco and I chose our fate long ago… we have been planning this for a long time now and if we die we will die doing what we were trained to do…"

"But if you join us the six of us can over power Galbatorix…"

"Killing Galbatorix is your destiny… I go to aggravate him and perhaps soften them up for you…"

Before Eragon could say another word, Draco leapt into the air and as he did Draco touched their minds. ("Saphira, Eragon… One last thing My Eldunari is buried in our alcove along with Gaerravar's when your obligations are done please go there and take our Eldunari and bring them to the vault of souls…")

("We shall…") They said at the same time.

"THORN, MURTAGH…" Jaerden screamed with his voice. "…Come out and face us!"

The clouds parted and the red form of Thorn dove out of the clouds towards them. ("Cowards!") They screamed with their minds. ("You could have protected us, saved us from the twins and helped the Varden and Eragon defeat Galbatorix… Like Oromis and Glaedr the two of you are cowards…")

The dragons slammed into each other and when they did Thorn and Murtagh were gripped in a magical vice that paralyzed their entire bodies. Draco lowered them to the sand and released Thorn. "The spell you are experiencing was invented by your father… Many of the forsworn used it against the riders during the war… Maybe you can free yourself maybe not, but know this… Draco and I go to face Galbatorix… He will kill us or we will kill him, your oath to Galbatorix will tell you to come after us… If you follow Eragon and Saphira to the rock you will die at the hands of the guardian for he will not suffer you to harm Eragon or Saphira… Farewell Murtagh and Thorn…"

Murtagh smiled to himself as Draco and Jaerden flew off; ("They are going to sacrifice themselves…") Thorn said.

("Yes and they have given us away to save ourselves as well… We will follow them….") It took an hour maybe more, but Murtagh was finally able to free himself from the spell.

The Rock of Kuthian:

As soon as Saphira felt the mental nudge she took off and flew towards the mountains. She circled the mountains looking for a place to land but the only place to land was at the base of the mountain near the ground. She landed in front of a narrow path wide enough for a dragon to walk, but not fly.

("That path is too narrow for me to fly… I will have to walk…) she said to Eragon.

("Come let's get this over with…")

With his hand on her side Eragon and Saphira walked up the path that lead into the mountains. The path wasn't natural strong magic resided in the mountains and the path had been made with fire from the mouths of a thousand dragons. They walked for hours and when the sun had reached its zenith they were more than half way up the mountain when a large catlike creature leapt out in front of them. He was large as a wolf of the Beor Mountains. Saphira growled at the cat arching her neck and back as she dug her claws into the dirt.

("Great cat we mean no harm the dragon Draco and his rider Jaerden brought us here… we are friends…") Eragon said with his mind and then he repeated the same thing in the ancient language.

The cat roared a roar that shook the mountains; then his body rippled like water. His front paws became hands and his rear paws became feet. The cat's fur retracted into it's skin and his ears became human like. When the process was complete, a tall old man was standing before them. His hair was white and so was his beard, his eyes were like a cats. He extended his arm and a wooden staff floated into his waiting hand, a white robe glided through the air and wrapped itself around his waist and torso.

"Welcome Spahira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer… Welcome to the Rock of Kuthian…" When the werecat spoke his voice sounded like thunder. Come with me…" He led them up the path to a large rocky opening a third of the way up the mountain.

There were eight stone pillars evenly spaced in front of a bolder in front of a cave. In the center of the pillars there was a campfire where Paneer sat on one side and Eragon and Saphira sat on the other.

"Are the two of you hungry?" Paneer asked.

"No…" They responded.

"Why are the two of you here?"

("Oh great another test…") Eragon said in his mind.

("Be respectful… I am sure he has his reasons…") Saphira said.

Saphira and Eragon combined their knowledge and together they came up with an answer. Eragon answered for the both of them; "We are here because our power is insuffient to fight Galbatorix…"

"So you have come for power… and what do you plan to do with this power after you have killed Galbatorix…"

Eragon looked at Saphira and she answered this time; ("We plan to do what we can to rebuild Alagaesia…")

Paneer closed his eyes and was silent for so long that Eragon was about to speak. "Do you know your true names?" He finally asked.

"We do…" They said at the same time.

Paneer stood up, lead them to the bolder where Saphira and Eragon said their names. The bolder shifted as if someone was molding clay with their hands. The huge rock became a door with two dragons on the front facing each other; it opened to them and in they walked. The cave ceiling was fifty feet tall and with a thousand feet of space. The cave shimmered with the colors of hundreds of thousands of Eldunari on the floor and walls. Each eldunari sat in small rock like nest. Instinctively Saphira lead Eragon to the back of the cave where three large Eldunari sat on a raised stone platform. The eldunari in the center was gold in color, the one on the right was green and the one on the left was red. There was a flash of light from all three eldunari that filled the cave; when it faded there were three ghostlike dragons standing before Eragon and Saphira. They both bowed to the noble creatures and when they spoke it sounded like the tattoo ghost dragon that anointed Eragon at the blood oath celebration.

("Welcome Saphira Brightscales and Eragon Shadeslayer… welcome to the Rock of Kuthian… We know why you have come and many dangers you faced to get here… Many of us will freely bond ourselves to you… So that you may do what you must… We ask only two things… Kill Galbatorix…")

("We will…") They said at the same time.

("The second thing because of their efforts on our behalf we ask that you bring Gaerravar and Draco's Eldunari here to us when you have the opportunity… and since you Saphira will be the future of our race you may leave your eldunari here with us if it pleases you…")

Saphira looked at Eragon and asked him what he thought, he simply said the decision was hers to make, but to remember Angela's prophecy about leaving Alagaesia.

("That is your destiny… Angela made no mention of me…")

("Still I would not be parted from you… I don't care what Angela said…")

("I love you too… But let's not dwell on something that hasn't happened yet…") She returned her attention to the dragons. ("I thank you for your offer, but it is something I must think long and hard on before I make such a decision…")

The ghostly dragons looked at each other and at the same time said; ('It is a gift and yours to do with as you wish… whatever you decide the choice is yours… The dragons who have agreed to bond with you gather them together and you will have the power you seek…")

It took Eragon several hours to gather up the Eldunari and lay them in a circle around him and Saphira. When he was finished Eragon had over three hundred Eldunari.

("How many does Galbatorix have…")

("Two hundred and twenty…") The dragons responded. The spell Jaerden taught Eragon was unnecessary because the dragons simply used their power to become one with him. ("Now go Eragon and destroy our enemy…")

Eragon was about to leave but he stopped and looked back, ("Thank you…")

("You can thank us by killing Galbatorix…")

When they exited, the Vault Paneer was sitting by the fire; "Make haste Galbatorix has healed himself, but there is one last thing you will need before you leave… You have power Eragon that far supersedes Galbatorix's, but he has over one hundred years experience on you… so I will give you something that will tip the scales in your favor… But you must swear to only use it if you find that you cannot overcome Galbatorix…" He swore in the ancient language, both he and Saphira. Then Paneer whispered into his ear and Eragon gasped. "Keep it hidden deep within your mind… There is only one other person who seeks the knowledge I gave you… You met him a while back in the Elven ruins…"

Eragon remembered the old hermit he met on his way back to the varden after he punished Sloan. Then later he learned that the crazy old spellcaster was once Angela's Master. "Is he dangerous?" Eragon finally asked.

"Who isn't these days… Watch him… That is all I can tell you…"

Eragon and Saphira said their goodbyes and left the mountain flying.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Sacrifice

Galbatorix had healed himself of the poisonos energy inflicted on him by Jaerden. He walked out of his tent with Shruiken by his side. He stretched and cast a spell to make sure he was cured.

"My lord are you well?" General Rang asked walking up to him.

"I am fine, what is the status of the army?"

"GALBATORIX!" Jaerden shouted in the air before Rang could answer. "Come out and face me you false king… If you dare… I Jaerden apprentice of Orwin Oxheart…"

("And I Draco stone cleaver apprentice to Gaerravar Fire Keeper…")

"DEFY YOU…" They said at the same time.

Galbatorix sneered and jumped up onto Shruiken's back and they leapt into the air. Draco approached from the east descending out of the sky while Shruiken flew up from the ground. There was a resounding bump as both dragons slammed into one another. They bit and clawed at each other as they fell to the ground. Because Draco grew up in the Beor Mountains fighting the great bears and wolves that dwell there he was in better shape than Shruiken. He kicked the black dragon off him and pumped his wings; that combined with a spell Jaerden recited created a tornadoe that touched the ground and began tearing up the empire's camp. Galbatorix pointed a hand at Jaerden crying _Garjla._ A ball of black energy sprang from his palm, but Jaerden did the same thing. The two balls of energy slammed into each other and popped with a resounding boom like thunder. Draco chased Shruiken in the air, Shruiken turned upside down as he flew and turned his head back and over his chest spewing fire at Draco, but Jaerden's wards protected them.

("Now!") Galbatorix shouted with his mind. In response Shruiken went into a loop and when he came up Shruiken spit a burst of flame from his mouth. Galbatorix began speaking in the ancient language and once again he hurled the burning curse at Jaerden.

Instead of trying to block the magic Jaerden redirected it sending the blast of enchanted fire to Galbatorix's own army. The tormented shouts of his troops rose up into the air as they continued their deadly air duel. ("We are waisting time!") Shruiken shouted with his mind.

The two dragons slammed into one another again and as they fell to the ground both Jaerden and Draco erected spells that would protect their dragons from harm when they hit the ground. When they were ten feet from the ground both Jaerden and Galbatorix jumped free of their saddles. As the dragons thrashed back and forth on the ground fighting each other Jaerden took control of the minds of several soldiers and forced them to attack Galbatorix.

Over fifty soldiers charged him at once, but Galbatorix killed four of them with one slash of Avaless. He used magic to kill the rest and that is when he was tackled by Jaerden from behind. They wrestled back and forth for the next few minutes then Galbatorix threw him off. They got to their feet at the same time drawing their swords, which met in the air with a resounding clang. They fought back and forth inflicting a lot of damage on each other. Jaerden danced left then right swinging his sword in an arc. Galbatorix blocked then he parried, they locked swords and broke the stand off when Jaerden punched Galbatorix in the jaw.

"Your getting slow old man…" Jaerden boasted.

Galbatorix combined all twelve of the death words and cast his spell, but it had no affect on Jaerden. They crossed swords again pushing each other to the limits of their skill and eventually Jaerden wrenched Galbatorix's sword from his hand. Jaerden kicked him in between his legs and down to his knees he went. Jaerden raised his sword Beor to kill Galbatorix, but he grunted as Zarroc's red blade sprouted from his chest.

"My father did invent that spell, but I found a way to break it…" Murtagh said whispering into Jaerden's ear.

Jaerden fell to his knees and laughed as Galbatorix stood up and walked towards him. "Join me I can heal you of the burning curse… and the wound Murtagh just gave you… We can accomplish so much together…"

Jaerden looked over at Draco who was pinned beneath Shruiken and Thorn. "We would rather die…" He replied gathering the last of his strength; _"En Shu Tot Neth Gaba Skulbulba Dracos tin Maerden…" _With that spell Jaerden ended his life and Draco's as well. Murtagh stood back pulling Zarroc from his back as Galbatorix's face twisted. He turned away, but then he spun around and decapitated Jaerden. He then walked up to Draco's corpse hoping to retrieve his Eldunari from his chest, but it was gone.

"Burn the bodies…" He said to the captain, but their bodies faded away because of some spell. Galbatorix looked over his camp and it was in ruins. It took twenty-seven spellcasters to disrupt the enchanted whirlwind. Fifteen spellcasters died in the attempt, and over three hundred troops died in the fight between Galbatorix and Shruiken. "Do a count of the army and have the captains and commanders gather… Send messages to all corners of my domain… We must replenish my army as soon as possible… empty Teirm if you must…"

As the captain carried out his orders Galbatorix turned his rage on Murtagh and Thorn. It was Murtagh who explained what happened at the rock of kuthian. He calmed down when Shruiken intervened.

"You are right… I would have died if the two of you had not showed up when you did… I am going to kill Eragon… I don't need him, but Saphira must be taken alive… As for Elva and her dragon I want you and Thorn to try and take them alive…"

Thorn and Murtagh wanted their revenge, but what could they do; after an hour Galbatorix met with his commanders and he listened to the sad state of his army.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. The Power of One

("This is incredible!") Eragon shouted with his mind.

Saphira's flying ability and endurance had tripled. They had covered two days of travel in one day.

("It is incredible… but we must be careful… Remember Brom's words and what Paneer told us…")

("Yes… yes… yes… Land I am thirsty…")

When they landed Eragon pointed his hand at an area of sand and used the same spell he did when he escaped Gilead with Murtagh. A twenty-five foot area of sand was transmutted into water. The pool was twenty-five feet deep as well. He took several gulps and filled his water skin.

("Eragon… listen to me… Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should or don't you remember the lessons Brom and Oromis taught us…")

He sighed and turned the water back into sand; ("I remember them well and you are worried that I am too excited about our new power…")

She was about to respond when a bright flash popped and Jaerden's Eldunari appeared to them. ("Eragon…") The voice was Draco's calling to them from his Eldunari buried in the alcove in the beor mountains. ("While you slept Jaerden placed a spell on you that his eldunari would be inherited by you… The dragons on the inside have agreed to bond with Elva take them to her and hurry time is against you for Galbatorix is preparing for war…")

Oromis had taught Eragon how to transport himself when the need arrised so he said the proper spell and with a blue flash of light he, Saphira, and Jaerden's Eldunari vanished. They reappeared ten miles from Feinster. Eragon immediately took some vines and made a sack for the Eldunari then they took off.

Everyday since the day Eragon left Nausada would come to the balcony and stare in the direction they flew off too. Sometimes Arya would come and watch with her.

'Do you think they are alright?" She asked Arya.

"Yes I know they are…" Nausada was about to speak when Arya pointed. "…Look here they come." They looked down in the courtyard and Elva jumped onto Galmore's back and flew towards Saphira. The two dragons cirled each and flew towards the palace. As they flew over the buildings a thunderous cheer arose from the city and the people gathered at the palace to greet Eragon and Saphira.

The allied leaders tried to ask him questions but he calmed them and told them he would hide nothing from them. Eragon turned his attention to the gathered forces of the varden and cleared his throat.

"People of the Varden… Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals… My friends we have fought long and hard against numerous enemies… Believe me when I say that our journey is nigh to an end. Saphira and I have the power to crush Galbatorix and all who fight for him…" A thunderous cheer went up as Nausada and the other leaders looked at each other in concern. "…Galbatorix will die and all races will walk freely throughout the lands of Alagaesia… Prepare yourselves for war… Prepare to march… Long live the Varden…" The people shouted and clapped as they chanted Shadeslayer.

Upon Eragon's orders the crowd dispersed to prepare for the march north. "Jarsha spread the word we travel light and fast… no catapults or wagons…"

Jarsha saluted; "Yes sir…"

Eragon and the leaders gathered in the courtyard one last time; "If any of you were offended by my speech then I apologize…"

"It was unexpected…" Nausada said.

"You all must have many questions about where I have been and Jaerden and I will answer all as quickly as possible…" He turned his attention to Nausada. "But first… Nausada you are my liegelord so I ask your permission to kill Galbatorix…"

"By all means do so…"

"Thank you…" Eragon sighed and told everyone gathered the sad tale of Jaerden. Where his memory failed Saphira helped him. "Jaerden sacrificed himself to buy us time…"

"I wish he would shown himself long ago…" Nausada said.

"They will be honored…" Arya said; "…Both Orwin and Jaerden along with their dragons…"

Nausada stood up; "Eragon is there nothing else you have to tell us…"

"Nothing I am permitted to speak of…"

"Very well then… We will march north and put an end to Galbatorix's tyranny…"

As the leaders dispersed Eragon pulled Elva to the side; "I have something for you…" He went to Saphira and removed the vine bag. When Eragon showed Elva what was inside she gasped. "They have agreed to bond with you… This will make you more powerful than Murtagh… but do not become overconfident… Thron and Murtagh still have more experience than you two be careful…"

("If we can we shall aid you after we have dealt with Galbatorix…") Saphira said.

Within an hours time the varden's troops were marching out of the city and as usual Katrina stood at the main gate to see Roran off. "Come back to me alive…" She whispered.

"Don't I always?"

"You just be careful… I don't know how I would live without you…"

He hugged her a little tighter; "Quit well I should think… When the battle is over I will send for you…"

Roran released her, jumped onto Snowfire's back, and galloped away to join his knights.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. End Game

Galbatorix's army had suffred many losses and desertions. Army moral was at an all time low and many whispered that the end had finally come for Galbatorix. He sat alone his tent desprately searching for the true name to the ancient language. If he found it he would have the power he needed to subdue Eragon, the Varden, Surda, the Dwarves, all of Alagaesia. Galbatorix was even toying with the idea of creating a name for the ancient language.

"My lord!" Galbatorix slammed his fist breaking the table and stormed out of the tent. "I said that I was not to be disturbed…" He yelled grabbing Rang by the throat.

"My… Lord… look…"

Galbatorix dropped him as he looked south across the plains. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Urgals were running at an impossible speed towards his army. Those on foot were keeping pace with those on horse back. In the sky flying towards them was Saphira and the green dragon.

"Sound the alarm…" He ordered to Rang.

As the horn sounded Galbatorix went back into his tent to get his sword Avaless. Then he made his way to Shruiken who was chewing on the carcass of a cow. Thorn was there as well chewing on a goat.

("Where is Murtagh?") Galbatorix asked.

("He is on the way… He went to get more arrows for his bow…")

As Galbatorix climbed into the saddle Murtagh came running up, "Remember capture the girl and her dragon, but be careful… It is a possibility Jaerden gave them the spells of power…" Shruiken leapt into the air and climbed high as he could, then the black dragon looped around and dove towards Saphira.

Muratgh jumped onto Thorn's back and they flew low to the ground towards the green dragon. ("Galbatorix should have retreated to Uru'baen…") Thorn said. ("…We are out numbered and facing appoinents more powerful than us…")

("I think Shruiken has something to do with that…")

As they got closer Elva pointed a clawed hand at Murtagh and cried; _"Letta Heval…"_ Her spell immobilized both Thorn and Murtagh.

He sneered and tried to counter her magic, but Elva's power was greater.

("She has Eldunari as well…") Thorn screamed with his mind. Murtagh whispered the spells of power, which granted him magical strength equal to that of Elva's. Once empowered Murtagh broke her hold over him.

Galmore looped around as they struggled with magic, he slammed into Thorn bitting and clawing at him. The claws produced horrible screeches as they plummeted to the ground. Thorn's back was facing the ground as they fell. When they were a hundred feet Galmore released the dragon pushing him, but Thorn twisted around and opened his wings.

General Rang and the Empire was greatly out numbered and slowly the Varden and their allies surrounded the troops. It was a desperate battle for the General and his men, but they held their ground at all costs. It was Roran who road up on Snowfire and beheaded Rang, when his head hit the gorund dozens of troops surrendered as others tried to retreat, but were killed by Elven archers or magic.

The battle was over before it began and the allied forces turned their eyes skyward to watch Galbatorix fall.

"My lady…" Jarsha cried galloping up on a horse.

"Yes what is it…"

"Reserve forces are marching on our position… they are conscripts…"

"How many…" Orrin asked.

"I don't know your majesty… they are heading back north… retreating…"

"Report to Roran and tell him to send scouts and have Trianna send some spellcasters with them as well…"

"Aye my lady…"

As Jarsha rode off Orrin urged his horse forward; "Is that wise… Shouldn't we try to over take them?"

"No Eragon or Elva may need our help…"

Nausada looked up and watched as Saphira and Shruiken flew at each other, but instead of ramming each other they turned their backs and allowed their riders to swing at each other with their swords.

("Dam it I forgot…") Eragon said to himself, _"Brisinger!"_ He shouted and his sword burst into flames. When he passed Galbatorix this time Eragon leaned to the side swinging for the saddle. He cut all the straps and left a deep cut in Shruiken that couldn't be healed.

Both Galbatorix and Shruiken roared in pain. "Blast you Eragon… _Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka…" _It was the buring curse spell and not even the wards Elva got from Jaerden could stop it. At the last minute Eragon stuck brisinger in the path of the cursed flames the heat was so intense he had to release the sword or lose his hand to the burning curse.

Angry Eragon pointed his hand at Galbatorix and Shruiken combining seven of the death words and released his magic in the form of a crackling ball of blue light. The blast didn't kill Galbatorix, but it did throw Shruiken to the ground. As they were falling Saphira dove after them and tackled Shruiken when he hit the ground. Galbatorix jumped out of the saddle when he was three feet from the ground.

"_Ethel ven Brisinger Sadar Skulbulba Garjla Brisinger Dathka…" _Eragon yelled. When the burning curse hit the sword it mingled with the fire on the blade so Eragon's spell released the fire on the blade and sent it hurdling at Galbatorix. The cursed fire was six feet from Galbatorix when he used the jewel in the pummel of Avaless to absorb the curse. The spell shattered the jewel and threw Galbatorix to the ground. He quickly removed his breast plate because the curse was eating through his armor. He breathed a sigh of relief because his skin was unharmed.

Eragon leapt over fifty feet to where Galbatorix was standing. As he was flying through the air, he swung brisinger at Galbatorix's arm severing it at the elbow. As Eragon went into a role Galbatorix charged him from behind, but Eragon spun around blocking his attack.

Elves, humans, dwarves, and urgals scurried out of the way as Saphira and Shruiken wrestled across the ground. They scratched and clawed at one another and because of her link with Eragon she was able to hold her own against Shruiken. Her size allowed her to cause more damage to Shruiken and she was able to strike like a snake staying low to the ground when they separated. It was when they locked up that Shruiken was able to inflict pain on her. He tackled Saphira and held her to the ground. The nearby elves cast their magic at Shruiken but their spells just dissappated against the wards erected around him. Saphira inhaled a deep breath and blasted Shruiken with her own magic. The attack sent Shruiken sixteen feet across the plains and he struck a bolder. When he looked up Saphira was flying low across the ground at him. Shruiken inhaled a deep breath of his own and released it, but instead of fire, he blew a large puff of black smoke at Saphira. When she hit the smoke cloud it engulfed her and she began to choke and suffocate; she thrashed about on the ground when she fell.

When Saphira hit the ground Eragon felt it he spun around again brandishing his sword and slashed Galbatorix on the chest. He responded by stabbing his sword into the ground and with one arm he stuck his feet out and kicked Eragon in the chest, leaning all his weight on one arm. When Eragon hit the ground Galbatorix pulled his sword out of the ground and stabbed Eragon in the shoulder.

"You have failed boy… Like Vrael, Oromis Jaerden, and the entire order of Riders… You have failed…" Eragon howled in pain as Galbatorix twisted the sword in his shoulder. "…Like your father you will die… Saphira is mine!"

Eragon stuck his leg up and kicked Galbatorix in between his legs again. Then he kicked Galbatorix in the face and stabbed him in his side. As Galbatorix stumbled backwards, Eragon got to his feet healing his shoulder. Then he lifted his sword above his head and screamed; _"Brisinger!" _The sword burst into flames as he brought it down on Avaless with all his might.

"No!" Galbatorix screamed as Eragon broke the sword in two.

"No Galbatorix you have failed… Like your Dragon Jornunvosk… Avaless is broken… Broken because of your pride…"

"How dare you speak to me like that… Now you shall know why they fear me… This is my power…" Galbatorix's eyes became black as tar as he spoke in the ancient language. A red Eldunari separated itself from his body and materialized in front of his hand. It was suspended in the air and when Galbatorix finished his spell it flew at Eragon and shattered one inch in front of Eragon. The blast ripped up the ground and threw several people standing nearby to the ground. Eragon lay on his back with small fragments of the Eldunari in his face arms and chest. He spit up blood and sat up as Galbatorix grabbed a sword off the ground.

"As I said I am the greatest spell caster to ever live… and there is no one who can compete with me…"

Eragon sucked in his breath and whispered in the ancient language; _"Antielth Langammar Runsala…" _Eragon's eyes and body glowed blue, his wounds healed and he levitated into the air. With a wave of his hand Galbatorix was thrown across the field.

"What manner of sorcery is this?"

"Your power is great Galbatorix but you are a fool and you have been a fool all your life…" Galbatorix tried to speak, but when Eragon closed his hand his mouth shut tight. Eragon raised his hands and Galbatorix was levitated into the air. He brought his hands together and then he slowly pulled them apart, as he did the Eldunari bonded to Galbatorix was separated from him. All two hundred plus Eldunari cried out for Eragon to kill him. He pointed his finger at Galbatorix who gritted his teeth as his body burst into flames. When the flames extinguished all that was left was his bones. As Eragon ended the magic Galbatorix's bones hit the ground. Eragon breathed heavily as Shruiken and Saphira cast their shadows over him.

("Eragon…") It was Shruiken, who called out to Eragon with his mind. ("It isn't over… You must kill me and smash my Eldunari…")

Eragon turned to face the black dragon; ("You cannot ask that of me…")

(But I must…") Shruiken seemed like he was in pain; ("Galbatorix placed a spell on my Eldunari… his mind is there inside me taking control… I can't hold him for long… You must kill me and destroy my Eldunari…")

"I cannot!" Eragon yelled.

("Saphira is the future of my race and she cannot taint her claws with the blood of another dragon… Please Eragon…")

Eragon twisted his face gritted his teeth, and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. _"Brisinger…"_ He whispered, as his sword burst into flames Eragon put one foot in front of the other, walked up to Shruiken and took a deep breath as he plunged his sword into the dragon's heart.

Shruiken went down on his side; ("Thank you for freeing me…") He exhaled his last breath and closed his eyes.

Eragon cut open Shruiken's chest ad removed his Eldunari. The moment he touched it he could feel Galbatorix's foul mind from within. _"Vel Su Tenas lin Gotha Alaheisa en velum et woel Neath…" _With the strength of the Eldunari his mind resided in Galbatorix cursed Eragon in the ancient language. His curse translated May you never find peace in the lands of Alagaesia and wonder the world alone.

As the spell rested on Eragon he remembered Angela's prophecy, he snarled at the black Eldunari raising his sword and brought it down on the on the oblong orb and it was over.

Elva and Muratgh were locked in a battle of magic with both sides trying to over power the other. It was Murtagh, who stopped the attack. Both dragons were in the air; "Galbatorix is dead… and I no longer wish to carry on his evil… Thorn and I are free… Tell Eragon…" He hesitated. "Tell Eragon…"

"I know what to say Murtagh go in peace and know that no one will hunt you or Thorn…"

Murtagh smiled and urged Thorn to fly north, but before he flew away Thorn asked a question. ("Green one… What is your name?")

("My name is Galmore…")

("Farewell Galmore pink eye and Elva witch child… Perhaps we can fight side by side when next we meet…")

("You are a fearsome fighter Thorn… I hope so as well…")

Elva watched as the two flew off to the north and when they were out of sight she and Galore landed. Galbatorix was dead and the Varden and their allies spent the rest of the day gathering up the dead and tending the wounded. Eragon and Saphira stood over Shruiken's body and Eragon buried him with magic. "He too was a victum in this…" Elva said. "He helped me and Solembum when we were in Uru'baen… He wanted to die Eragon so do not blame yourself…"

He sighed and smiled at Elva; "Thank you…"

The next day the Varden had a celebration and their spies spread the word throughout Alagaesia that Galbatorix was dead. Songs were song, feets of strength performed and Roran to Katrina's disapproval wrestled five urgals one after the other. He beat three of them but lost to the last two; the gathered allies were also treated to displays of swordmanship between the Elves. Both Elven and Dwarven poems were read to the crowds. Saphira and Galmore spent their time together and away from the celebration. Eragon tried to be sociable but for the most part he wanted to be alone.

"Do you want to talk?" Arya asked walking up a hill Eragon stood on.

He smiled at her; "Not really…"

"If you keep it bottled inside you stand a chance of becoming the very thing you killed…"

Eragon sighed; "Ever since I became a dragon rider I have been told that it was up to me to kill Galbatorix… My adventures started out with getting revenge on the Razac then I was burndened with the task of killing Galbatorix… Now he is dead and I ask myself what is next…"

"Rebuilding the order of riders and the race of dragons of course…"

"I am cursed Arya… You remember what I told you about Angela's prophecy…" She nodded yes, "…Galbatorix cursed me before I destroyed Shruiken's Eldunari… His spell went like this… _Vel Su Tenas lin Gotha Alaheisa en velum et woel Neath…"_ Arya gasped. "I can feel the spell working its way through my mind and body… One day I will leave Alagaesia and never return…"

"Maybe we can counter it…"

He looked at her and smiled, "I have tried… Whatever Galbatorix did it is unbreakable…" He sighed, "I still have time though to help rebuild the dragon rider's order… With Saphira's help…"

"Whatever happens I am your friend…" Arya patted him on the sholder and left him alone with his thoughts. After the celebrations Nausada and the allied leaders turned their attention to the rest of the empire.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. Freedom

Freedom it was word Murtagh thought he would never use again and a word Thorn believed he would only know it through Murtagh's memories. They flew all day that day and all day the next; when Thorn grew tired and hungry he landed on a cliff high in the mountains of the spine. While Thorn went hunting Murtagh spent his time creating a spell that would protect his true name from being used. He laughed out loud and cried about some of the things he did for Galbatorix. When hunger took hold of his stomach Murtagh used magic to hunt deer. He skinned the animal, gutted it, and placed it on a spit. As he turned the meat to cook it evenly Thorn returned and lay next to Murtagh.

("Where are we going?") Thorn asked.

Murtagh sighed, ("I'm still thinking… Maybe I will go and visit my mother's grave…")

("I would like that… Do you think anyone will hunt us…")

Murtagh was cutting a piece of meat from the carcass and he didn't answer until he sat back down. ("I think Elva will tell them what they need to hear and no one will come for us…")

("We will have trouble with the Dwarves… We will have to avoid them at all times…")

("We will do what we can to change our names, but if they come for trouble we will give it to them…")

After he ate his fill Murtagh cut some meat up for later and allowed Thorn to eat the rest. They sat up talking for the next two hours before they fell asleep. Murtagh skipped breakfast and after relieving himself Thorn took off and flew north towards the fortress of Morzan. The black fortress sat alone near a pond that was fed by Leona Lake. Most of the black hand had the sense to leave the fortress, but there were a few arrogant spell casters who believed that with their combined might they could hold the fortress. They fell to Murtagh's power and the servants of the fortress swore allegiance to Murtagh, but he told them that he was intending to destroy the fortress.

"I beg you my lord… please don't." The chief steward said. "For many of us this is the only home we have ever known…"

Murtagh sighed; "Alright if you swear to never betray the varden and sware to them your loyalty on my behalf… I will let the fortress stand… But always you will keep a place for me and Thorn…"

After they swore Murtagh went to the garden with Thorn where his mother was buried. He remembered the magic Saphira performed for Brom and duplicated it for his mother.

("What if we buried them side by side… This Brom and your mother…") Murtagh was shocked, ("Don't pretend you weren't thinking about it…")

("I was, but Eragon has probably erected wards around his tomb…")

Thorn snorted; ("If you create the proper spell the wards should be no problem… And consider this would go a long way to changing our names…")

Murtagh agreed and it only took one day to using magic. When the feet was done, Murtagh contacted Eragon and told him what he had done. Then he and Thorn made their way to Carvahal.

The buildings were chard, burnt, and echoed with the sound of the wind. Upon Thorn's arrival a pack of wolves dashed across the river and into the forest. As Murtagh climbed out of the saddle he recited a lengthy spell that was fueled by sunlight and allow him to look upon Carvahall the day his mother arrived pregnant with Eragon. The burnt buildings were overlaid with ghostly apparitions of a bustling small town. Children were running through the streets playing tag. Men made their way to a tavern called the seven sheeves as women sat on their porches watching the children play. As the ghost sun set in the sky Selene came walking up the road into town and made her way to a lavish house that sat on a hill. He followed his mother up to the house and watched her have a conversation with a tall man named Horst. He informed her that her brother Garrow and his wife Marian still lived on their farm on the outskirts of town. Murtagh followed his mother's ghost up the road to the farm Eragon had told him about during their travels together.

Garrow was shocked to see his now pregnant sister who wore a very expensive gown and perls. She had a ring for every finger on her right hand and two for the middle fingers on her left. After a lengthy conversation in the kitchen she went to bed and stayed with Garrow until the baby was born. Murtagh had to adjust the spell so the months went by in a matter of seconds. He watched his mother beg her family to raise Eragon then she left. As she walked away from the farm she never looked back Murtagh ended the spell.

("Does that give you peace?') Thorn asked.

("Yes it does… come let us go…")

("Where are we going now?")

Murtagh smiled, ("It doesn't matter we are free now…")


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. End of an Empire

Nausada and the allied leaders gathered together in Nausada's command tent to discuss the next stage of their war. Spies had been sent out and they returned two days ago with reports on the state of affairs throughout the northern half of Alagaesia. Dras Leona had been taken over by the priests of the helgrind who forced the citizens of the city to practice their religion. In Ceanon the black hand are led by a dark wizrd named Femer. Xastell the former king of Belatona had fled to Uru'baen where he has taken the thrown of Uru'baen.

"Of all these factions… The most dangerous is Xastell… Our spies say he even has a shade working for him…" Nausada said.

"It's a good thing we have two shadeslayers fighting for us…" Roran joked referring to Eragon and Arya who was now queen.

"What of Thorn and Murtagh?" Orwick barked. "My people will not rest until his head is mounted on a pike…"

Eragon flinched, because most of the leaders had decided to wait and see what Murtagh would do but Orwick and his advisors wanted blood. "As I said Thorn and Murtagh were victum's in all this… They have no wish to carry on Galbatorix's evil… but if you pursue this matter only your people will suffer…" Elva said speaking up.

"We shall see…" Orwick responded.

"The people of Belatona have sent word that they wish to join our cause and will welcome us into the city…" When Nausada said this the gathered leaders all clapped. "When we reach Belatona we will rest for a day then divide our forces into two groups… One group will attack Dras Leona and the second will attack Kuasta…"

"May I lead the assault on Kuasta…" Eragon blurted.

His request drew looks from everyone at the table, but it was King Orrin who asked. "Why is it so important to you…"

Eragon cleared his throat; "As you all know Brom was my father and well he was from Kuasta… I may have relatives living there and I feel a certain responsibility to try and take the city with minimal or no fighting at all…"

Because Nausada was Eragon's lieglord she alone was the only one who could make the decision. She was quiet for so long Eragon feared she would say no. "I can see no reason why you shouldn't lead the attack… Very well then Eragon will lead the assault on Kuasta."

"Thank you…" Eragon said.

"Now after Kuasta and Dras Leona are under our control we will attack Teirm both from the sea, land, and air…"

"The battle of Teirm will not be an easy one…" Jeod said, "…The people of Teirm are a proud people, they may even fight down to the last man…"

Jeod's words were hard but true and a plan was made accordingly to take the city. The allied leaders planned to take Narda next then Ceuneon. Gilead had been abandoned so the only city left was Uru'baen, after three hours of planning they dismissed and prepared for the march to Belatona. It took longer than Nausada would have liked but they were finally able to leave the camp and in four days they arrived at Belatona. The citizens of the city greeted the heroes of the varden in the streets with cheers; even the urgals were welcomed. Two days later Eragon was leading a mixed army of humans, elves, dwarves, and urgals through the spine towards Kuasta. As he hoped the people of Kuatsa welcomed him especially when they learned of Eragon's heritage. After three days, Eragon learned that Brom had a brother and sister whose decedents still living in Kuasta.

Dras Leona was a different story, the priests of the helgrind held the city in a grip of fear. Their most powerful spell casters had the city shut up tight. After four days Elva and the elves were able to overcome their magic and enter the city, while Galmore fired the city from the air. On the fifth day of battle the varden were able to march into the city. Every member the order had to be killed in order to free the city from magical slavery.

("What a disgusting religion…") Elva said to Galmore in her mind.

("Yes I agree…")

Over two hundred people died both human and non-human trying to take the city. Nausada sent a message to Eragon in order to coordinate their attack against Teirm. Second day after taking the cities of Dras Leona and Kuatsa the allied forces attacked Teirm from the sea and the land with Galmore and Saphira raining fire down from the sky. Because Nausada attacked from the land it took her forces longer to reach the city; a day longer so Eragon's forces were attacking the city from the sea for an entire day. Saphira set the docks on fire while Galmore set the main fortress ablaze and as Jeod predicted the people of the city would not surrender easily. It took two weeks to overthrow the city costing the varden and their allies the most troops they had lost in battle. Once the city was taken Nausada immediately began helping the citizens restore their city. The restoration took months but it was worth it as the people of Teirm accepted the Varden's rule.

The day finally came when Katrina gave birth to her son and they named him Garrow Sloan Roransson. A birthing celbration was held and all the varden attended including a few Urgals. The celebration lasted four days and when it was over it was back to the war.

The march on Narda was a peaceful one led by Roran. The governor of the city welcomed the allied forces in especially since Xastell had been threatening to unleash his Shade Nimrod on the city. Roran rode up the street on Snowfire with his knights in tow. He rode up to Clovis' house the man whose barges he used to get to Teirm. Clovis was in his garden with his daughter when Roran rode up. When he walked up to the gate the little girl ran inside. Clovis looked up as Roran strode through the gate.

"Well I was wondering if I would see you again…"

"So was I… I wronged you and I came to make amends…"

He grunted; "Did you rescue that redheaded lass from those monsters…"

"I did…" Roran climbed out of the saddle and walked up to Clovis holding a leather satchel.

"What is this?"

Roran smiled; "Open it…" When he did Clovis gasped, because it was filled with gold crowns.

"That is the money I promised you and then some… There is enough there to rebuild your business…"

"I can't take this…"

"Yes you can… Especially after what I put you through…"

As Clovis thanked Roran his wife came out and fell to her knees when her husband showed her all the gold inside.

"We need to ask for more volunteers…" Nausada said four days later in the fortress of Narda. The Varden were planning on marching on Ceuneon next.

"More Urgals will join us when we reach the city… the clans are willing to cooperate more since Galbatorix's defeat…"

"Well done Nar Garzhvog…"

"Raising more conscripts will take time…" Orrin said.

"Time well spent… especially when we reach the gates of Uru'baen…" Nausada replied.

"As you say… I have another force of fifteen thousand troops marching here they can join us at Uru'baen…"

"What about Gilead… We should send a small force to take the city…" Arya offered.

"My knights and I can handle that while you gather more volunteers…"

"Agreed…"

Five days later the Varden was on the march again towards the city of Ceunon where Lord Femerr Boun of the Black Hand ruled the city. He stood on the balcony addressing his troops. "Galbatorix is dead… Now is the time of the black hand…" They had adopted as their banner a black hand on a white background with the words the hand of power written in the ancient language. "…We will forge our own destiny in the blood of our enemies!" A thunderous cheer went up as they prepared for the upcoming battle.

Femer and his underlings used their power to create super soldiers. Men who possessed the strength of ten thousand and whose bodys could heal from any injury so long as their heads were still attached to their bodies. Their bodies were fueled by both sun and moonlight; their eyes were red like crimson. These men could also roar like dragons and even breath fire like one. The leader of these men was a veteran warrior by the name of Talnus. He let out a thunderous roar and lead his men to the gate when they were five feet from the gate they jumped over the fifty foot gate in one leap. As they cleared the wall and landed on their feet, the varden charged the wall.

Talnus looked at his men then he sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of flames. The wards erected around Nausada protected her but some of the men beside her were cooked alive. A man dove under the flames and attacked the leader, but Talnus grabbed him by the throat hoisting him into the air breaking his neck. He threw him to the side as the front lines of the varden bravely charged the enchanted men. Some of Talnus' men used their hands to fight while the rest used swords or axes. Talnus grabbed the blade of a sword that was swung at him and snapped it as if it were a twig. Then he struck the man in the face breaking his skull and killing him. An elf charged Talnus as well, but he picked the elf up and broke him in half.

Saphira and Galmore were in the air when Trianna summoned both Eragon and Elva. The two dragons dove towards the ground and when they neared the ground both Eragon and Elva leapt off their saddles attacking the knot of soldiers. Eragon ignited his sword brisinger and stabbed a man in the gut. Elva decapitated her opponenet.

("Eragon the only way to kill them is to take their heads… They have been enchanted…") she said with her mind wielding Skolir.

In response Eragon spun around and decapited the man he had just stabbed. Saphira roared in pain as five of the men attacked her and wrestled her to the ground.

"_Thrysta!"_ Eragon screamed in the ancient language. Because of his eldunari enhanced power he was able to over power the wards protecting the soldiers.

("Thank you Eragon… they are unnaturally strong…")

("Right I have an idea…") Eragon contacted Trianna and told her to have the varden pull back. As they retreated Eragon began mouthing his spell. His spell levited several hundred rocks into the air and transmutatted them into steel. Then he sent the steel pieces flying into the heads of the soldiers killing them all. It was Elva who pointed a clawed hand at the gates and ripped them off the hindges and threw them a mile away. The varden charged into the city with Roaran and Nausada leading the charge. Eragon and Elva jumped onto the backs of their dragons and flew towards the fortress to deal with the black hand.

Lord Famer stood on the balcony as the two dragons flew towards him. In the ancient language he said; _"I am a servant of Lord Galbatorix who was killed by these infidels… I now call upon the power he bestowed upon me as the leader of the black hand…"_ After reciting the spell Famer grew a pair of dragonlike wings his chest became an armor of scales and his back grew spikes and finally a tail sprouted from his lower back. He leapt into the air spewing red flames from his mouth at Galmore.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Eragon yelled.

("The evil kind… I shall rend this false dragon to pieces…")

Saphirra was still bigger than Famer and when she got close enough she batted him with her right paw. He tumbled through the air, looped around and attacked Saphira from the left. Famer was about to attack from the side but Galmore slashed him across the back, but the wound healed. Famer pushed off Saphira's side and lunged at Galmore.

("Galmore look out! Don't let him bite you…") It was too late, Famer grabbed onto Galmore's front left leg and bit him injecting venom into his veins. Saphira stretched her neck out and snatched the dragon man with her mouth. She crunched down hard and shook him until his spine snapped. While Famer was still in her mouth Saphira spewed fire roasting him then she released the man dragon. Famer's corpse fell from the sky like a falling star.

Saphira landed next to Galmore as Elva tended his wound, the venom was working its way through his body. "How is he?" Eragon asked.

Elva raised her tear soaked face, "He is dying and nothing I do heals him…"

Eragon knelt beside Galmore and placed his hands on him, Elva watched nervously as Eragon combined every word for healing and even a few he had learned from Jaerden, but nothing worked. "I… I don't know what to do…"

Arya and the Elves gathered around the poisoned dragon and began singing in the ancient language. Eragon added his voice to the musical spell. Saphira stood up and spread her wings as she began to moon over Galmore. Her scales began to shimmer as if they were in water. Elva added her voice to the musical spell the fang wounds began spewing the venom. The wound closed and Galmore was healed, but he slept.

("Go and finish those monsters…") Saphira said, ("I will watch over him…")

Elva stood up drawing her sword Skolir, "Take care of him Saphira… I will return shortly…" As Elva ran towards the fortress Eragon patted Galmore on the side.

("Go little one we shall be fine…")

"Eragon go my Elves will guard them safely…" Arya said.

Eragon drew Brisinger from its sheath as he smiled at Arya. Then he fought his way through the city towards the fortress. When he arrived Elva stabbed her sword into the main gate and used the energy stored in all four jewels to blow the door apart. She rushed in killing any and everything in her path. By dawn the next day the siege was over and the city was under control of the Varden.

("Don't you ever scare me like that again…") Elva said to Galmore.

("I shall try not too… I knew what he was and I was afraid he would bite Saphira…")

Two days later Nausada met with her advisors and the leaders of the other races to discuss their attack against Urubaen. The city of Gilead was being used by the varden to open up trade again over all the lands except Uru'baen. The plan to attack the city envolved Eragon and Elva spying out the city for any and all magical traps on the gates and walls. Then they would open up the gates of the city and the Elves would lead the charge into the city followed by the Dwarves , Urgals, and finally the humans. It was Eragon who would hunt down and kill the Shade Nimrod. With a plan in place the Varden marched out two days later. Ten miles from the main gates of Uru'baen camped the Urgal reinforcements along with the fifteen thousand conscripts from Surda. As the days passed more and more troops arrived, volunteers from all over the lands of Alagaesia. When the final warrior was counted Nausada commanded an army five hundred thousand strong with the bulk going to Dwarves.

It was sunrise on the tenth day and Nausada rode her horse to the head of the line where Kings Orwick and Orrin awaited her. also waiting was Queen Arya and Nar Garzhvog.

Trianna sent the signal to Eragon and Elva, when they received it Saphira and Galmore leapt into the air flying towards the city gates. As they approached two figures flew from the the fortress, two wind serpents enhanced with magic. On one Xastell road and on the other the shade Nimrod.

("So we are going to have some fun after all…") Elva said to the others with her mind drawing her sword Skolir.

("Galmore… Elva… do not underestimate those creatures they are very dangerous…") Saphira said explaining with flashes of images from her mind.

("We shall take Xastell…") Elva replied.

("The Shade is ours…") Eragon said drawing brisinger.

Saphira collided with the wind viper and it began coiling itself around Saphira, but Eragon stabbed the snake in the side. The Shade and the Viper tried to attack Eragon and Saphira's mind but they could not break through or immobilize them.

("Are you ready friend of my heart?") Eragon asked.

("Yes…")

Eragon and Saphira combined their minds and assaulted the Shade and the Wind Viper. Saphira paralyzed the Viper so that it could not flap it's wings and Eragon attacked the Shade. As they plummted out of the sky Saphira dove along side it. "Brisinger!" Eragon screamed and stabbed the Shade in the heart. He howled as his entire body burst into flames and the trapped spirits flew away. The Viper flew off when Saphira released it's mind.

Eragon took a look at Elva and Galmore as they continued their ariel duel against Xastell and his Viper. The Viper was chasing Galmore through the air. Elva jumped off the saddle as Galmore went into a loop. She tumbled through the air and as Xastell passed her she lopped off his head.

With Xastell and the Shade dead Eragon and Elva turned their attention to the vast amount of wards and spells protecting the fortress of Uru'baen. It took several hours to counter, remove and circumvent a centuries worth of protetction spells. When it was safe to enter the city Eragon contacted Trianna who passed the message on to Nausada and Roran. The allied forces fought their way through the streets of Uru'baen all the way to the steps of the palace. Elva and Eragon were fighting back to back when at the main gates to the palace when Nausada and her forces arrived. Roran joined the fray and so did Arya. It took all day to weed out the last pockets of resistance, then the arrests started. Pages were sent to every corner of Alagaesia crying: "Uru'baen has fallen… Uru'baen has fallen!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Of Kings and Queens

Uru'baen had fallen! The city was under control of the Varden and the nobles of Uru'baen were placed under arrest. Their wealth confiscated in the name of the peoples of Alagaesia. Nausada had the treasury opened to give gold to the people who had suffered under Galbatorix's rule. To maintain order Nausada appointed regional governors over the northern half of Alagaesia to insure peace until the fate of Galbatorix's thrown could be decided.

The leaders gathered together in the Hall of Riders, the hall had been sealed from the day riders fled Uru'baen. It would be fitting to decide the fate of the empire there. Eragon reverently entered the hall with Saphira, Elva, and Galmore. The marble pillars were trimmed with gold. The seal of the riders sat in the center of the floor with twelve chairs evenly spaced around it. Behind each chair was a silk dias for a dragon to sit. Arya took Eragon by the arm and lead him to Vrael's chair. As he sat Saphira took her place behind him. Elva and Galmore sat to his right.

("The last time the riders were here… They were discussing Galbatorix's rise to power and how to stop him…") Saphira said to Eragon's mind.

("I wish Glaeder would have come with us…") He responded looking at Oromis' place which was five seats on the right from Vrael. Glaeder could not be there because of the painful memories, he decided to remain in his solitude with his elven gaurds nearby. Oromis' chair was left vacant as the leaders took a seat around the emblem.

Nausada stood up, "My friends… we have fought long and hard… Galbatorix is no more… All of Alagaesia looks to us in order to decide the future of the empire… Many of us here have a right to Galbatorix's thrown… But the people cannot be ignored…" She sighed and turned her attention to Eragon. "Eragon… you killed Galabtorix… And it should be you who decides what becomes of the thrown of Uru'baen, but you have sworn an oath to me… So, in order for you to carry out the task before you… I releaseyou from the vow of faelty you pledged to me…"

Eragon was shocked as he slowly stood up, but before he spoke King Orrin stood as well and said. "Before you speak shadslayer I have this to say… I am king of Surda and I shall maintain the sovereignty of Surda at all costs… You have no sway or power over my thrown…"

Eragon bowed to him, "Of course your majesty… I want it understood that I have no desire to rule… that being said may I have some time to consider what should be done…"

"What is there to consider…" Falberd said speaking up, "The obvious choice for the thrown of Uru'baen is Nausada…"

Saphira growled a warning, "True…" Eragon replied patting her side. "…But no one person should have that much power. I need to think on the matter."

Nausada raised her hand to stop Falberd. "I am sure Eragon will do the right thing. He always has… Eragon take as much time as you need…" They talked about pay for the army and how to keep it in tact. Orders were given to Roran to send out garrisons for every northern city. Arya, Orwick, and Nar Garzhvog pledge troops to help with law enforcement.

"You have made no mention of the land that is to be allotted to my people Lady Nightstalker…" Nar Garrzhvog grumbled.

She sighed, "We cannot give you land until Eragon decides the fate of the Empire…"

"Very well then… I shall be patient…"

Nausada stood up, "If there is nothing more to address then we shall reconviene on Eragon's orders…"

Eragon remained in the council hall alone thinking on his life and what should be done about Galbatorix's thrown. As he sat the curse Galbatorix layed on him weighed down on his mind. Everyday the curse was getting stronger and one day he would leave Alagaesia and never return. He sat until he could sit no more and left the Hall of Riders. Eragon made his way through the palace towards the balcony of his state room, it had once belonged to Vrael.

Two hours passed and Eragon had yet to make a decision. The sun was setting and he was joined by Elva on the balcony.

"Am I disturbing you?"

He smiled, "No…"

"Galmore and Saphira have grown close…"

"It was to be expected…"

"What is to happen between us… I know I must be a child in your eyes…"

Eragon grabbed her and kissed Elva on the mouth. "Words are sometimes unnecessary…" Eragon said releasing her. Elva was frazzled and didn't know what to say. "I hope I haven't offended you…"

"Um no…"

He turned to face her, "We can take things slow…"

"Yes…"

"There is something you need to know…"

Elva placed her finger over his lips, "I know about your curse… Saphira told me… And I want to come with you…"

"Are you sure…"

"Yes…" Together they stood in silence admiring the emerging stars in the sky. That is when they were hit by a percussion of air; Thud. It was Galmore who hovered in the air before them. He touched their minds and said; ("The two of you must come with me…")

Elva leapt onto the rail and then onto Galmore's back, Eragon followed. He flew southwest towards the river. Saphira lay in a mud nest and when Eragon and Elva dismounted Galmore she stood up.

Eragon smiled and Elva gasped at the five dragon eggs lying between her legs.

("Saphira you are a mother…")

("Yes…") She replied emanating great joy, ("…I am. These three are male…") Saphira nudged the white, gold, and amethyst eggs. ("And these two are female…") She said nudging the green and blue eggs.

Galmore touched their minds, ("Saphira and I have decided to entrust you Eragon and Elva with four eggs… They shall be the beginning of the new riders order. This one shall be the start of the wild dragons in the world.") The egg he spoke of was the green egg.

As they spoke Saphira sniffed the air and out the darkness emerged two children and six cats. Werecats the two human like forms were male and female. The male had white hair like starlight and the female's hair was red like blood.

"Greetings I am the forest walker and moonwatcher… I am Barndale and this is my mate the huntress… Sheval… we have come oh great Saphira to ask for the green egg… we shall raise her in the wild to free and noble as any wild dragon of old…"

Galmore growled a warning and Saphira spoke to him in private before addressing the werecat. ("Take the egg Barndale… But if ever trouble should arise in Alagaesia again you must swear in the ancient language to aid the races of Alagaesia in their fight…")

"_I so swear on behalf of my clan to fight with the peoples of Alagaesia whenever trouble arises…"_

Saphira gently placed the egg in her mouth and dropped it into the hands of the werecat and as they walked away Eragon touched Saphira's mind.

("How could you just part with your daughter like that…")

("I can because I must… Emvora will do well in their care…")

("Is that her name…")

("Yes and I would never have agreed if she wasn't willing to go…")

The four stood so long in silence that when Eragon broke it Galmore snorted. "I have decided what should be done with Galbatorix's domain… I will split it into two smaller kingdoms… One to be ruled by Nausada and the other by…"

"Roran…" Elva said cutting him off.

Eragon looked at Elva and as he did he considered her words, "I don't think Roran…"

"Yes he will… He is what the people need… Nausada and Roran… Nausada Queen of the middle kingdom and Roran king of the north kingdom…"

("Eragon…") Saphira said touching his mind, ("It makes since… Roran can learn and be guided… Especially if you surround him with the right people…")

The more Eragon thought about it the more he liked the idea, but it was Galmore's words that made up his mind. ("With support from the four of us… who can object or oppose him…")

"King Roran Stronghammer Garrowson…" Eragon said aloud. "It has a nice ring to it…"

Roran was in his room with Katrina, together they sat on the bed teasing the baby who laughed as they made faces at him and used the covers as a toy.

"Oh no…" Was Katrina's expression when a knock came at the door.

"I will get it…" Roran climbed out of the bed and put a robe on. "Eragon!"

"I hope that I am not disturbing the two of you…"

"Non-sense come in…"

Katrina emerged from the bedroom holding baby Garrow who yawned and blinked his eyes. "Would you like anything Eragon…"

"No I have something to talk about with the both of you…" He waited until everyone was seated, "As you both know I have been commissioned by Nausada and the other leaders to decide what becomes of Galbatorix's thrown… I am deviding his empire into two smaller kingdoms… The first will be ruled by Nausada and the other… Well I wanted to give the thrown to you Roran…"

Katrina gasped and covered her mouth while Roran took on a dumbfounded look. "I can't be a King…" He was finally able to say.

"Why not… I know you want to return to Carvahal and rebuild, but is that really what you want… You helped me kill the Razac… You are second in command… if you refused Nausada would want you as a captain if not general in her army… You are the cousin of a rider and a hero to many of the people in Alagaesia…"

Roran ran a hand through his hair, "You have developed the tongue of our father… and I here Brom in you as well…" He looked at Katrina, "My love what do you think…"

She sighed trying to contain her excitement, "I can think of a hundred reasons to say no… But, there are a thousand more to say yes… I say yes…"

Roran thought about it for a second, "Okay I accept…"

Eragon and Roran smiled then they hugged each other, "King Roran…" Katrina said as they wrestled back and forth.

"What about Horst… His daughter is bethrothed to our son…"

Eragon ran a hand through his hair, "Well… When you are king you can bestow and earldom on him or make him and Elain a Duke and Dutchess…"

"Perhaps we should tell them now…" Katrina said.

Roran shook his head, "No… I want to see the look on his face when we are crowned king and queen…"

"The look of everyone from Carvahal when you make Horst a Duke…" Eragon said.

The next day Eragon summoned Nausada and the allied leaders. He began immediately when they arrived and explained his plan for Galbatorix's thrown. Nausada Arya, Orrin, Orwick, and Nar Garzhvog accepted the idea, but Lord Dainor and a few others didn't like it, but after some talking and diplomacy from Nausada everyone agreed.

Eragon cleared his throat for the next announcement, "Before we discuss the coronation of Queen Nausada and King Roran… I have some news that will delight you all to no end… Saphira and Galmore have become mates and Saphira has layed five eggs and entrusted four to Elva and me. As such Elva and I want to seek out chosen ones for the eggs…" The Elves broke out in laughter as two humans Jarsha and Mandel entered the great hall carrying a basket with four eggs in it. Everyone stood up and gathered around the eggs to look at them. "King Orwick… Saphira has an offer for you and your people…"

When Saphira spoke she spoke so that all could hear her, ("Great King… For all the kindness, you and your forrunner showed Eragon and me I would like to include your people in the pack made between Elves and Dragons…")

As Orwick considered Saphira's words to himself Dainor leaned over and whispered into Arya's ear. Orwick looked at some of the clan leaders before answering. "Saphira Brightscales… Your offer makes my heart leap for joy… But the clan lords must be consulted before I say yeah or nay…"

("It is a gift to all Knurlan… Do with it as you will…")

Over the next few days both elves and humans came forward to touch the dragon eggs. The first egg to hatch was the amethyst egg and it hatched for Kella from Ceunon. The white egg hatched for Vaneer two days later and the gold egg hatched for the elf child Sarsja. The only egg left was the blue egg, but it hatched for no one. After Elva spoke to Eragon the choosing was ended and the egg was placed under the guard of the eight Elves.

The three new riders were allowed time with their dragons and getting to know them. The white dragon was named Invore, the amethyst dragon Caurx, and the gold dragon was named Sheava. Eragon met once again with the leaders of Alagaesia one last time to discuss the coronation.

The day of the Coronation finally arrived and the most powerful influential people in Alagaesia was in attendance. The leaders the kings and queens of Alagaesia were dressed in their finest robes. The great hall had been opened up to accomadate the new riders were there with their dragons who were now knee high. Elva amd Galmore stood with the hatchlings. Eragon stood on a raised platform with Saphira.

"We are gathered together here today to corinate two new rulers and devide Galbatorix's kingdom into two smaller kingdoms… But first I would like to thank Queen Arya and the Elves for their support in the war… I would also like to thank King Orrin and the people of Surda… I thank my King and foster brother King Orwick and all Dwarves for their support… We cannot forget the Urgals they have sacrificed as much if not more… without the support of each of these great races we would not be standing here… Let us remember all those who died fighting for our future…" Eragon took a deep breath, "King Orrin would you come forward… You and your countrymen have fought along side the races of Alagaesia to put down the tyrant Galbatorix… Know that as long as your blood line keeps the pact of friendship made here today the order of Dragon Riders will support your country without fail… Do you also swear to come to the aid of the races of Alagaesia…"

"I so swear…" After making his oath Orrin stepped to the side as Eragon turned his attention to Nausada. "Nausada Nightstalker Daughter of Ajihad…" She took a knee before Eragon. "Do you swear to uphold the laws of land… Do you swear to rule the people of your domain in justice and equality… and to maintain the alliance made between the races of Alagaesia…"

"I so swear…" Nausada said.

"Then by the power vested in me I crown you queen of the middle kingdom and may all who follow in your bloodline rule well…" As Eragon placed a gold and diamond diadem on her head the people cried hail Queen Nausada. "Roran Stronghammer Garrowson and Katrina come forward…" When Eragon called their names a wave of whispers arose in the crowd and Eragon smiled when he saw the faces of the people from Carvahal through Saphira's eyes.

"Roran Stronghammer… Through the strength of your arms and the courage of heart it has fallen on you to become King of the north lands… Do you swear to uphold the laws and to rule justly… Do you swear maintain the alliance of the three kingdoms and the races of Alagaesia…"

"I so swear…"

Katrina was kneeling next to Roran, "Katrina Irismasdaughter and wife of Roran Stronghammer do you swear to uphold your king and aid him in his rule over his domain and uphold the laws and protect the alliances of Alagaesia…"

"I to swear…"

"Then by the power vested in me I crown you Roran Stronghammer King of the northern lands and You Katrina I crown his queen…" Eragon placed a crown on Roran's head and a diadem on Katrina's.

"All hail King Roran and Queen Katrina…" The people shouted, but no one was as loud as the people from Carvahal. It grew quiet when Roran waved for Horst and his family to come forward.

"Horst Orsonsson and Elaine take a knee… My Queen and I…" Roran had to smile because it sounded a little funny coming out of his mouth. "…consider you family and as such your daughter is bethrothed to our son… So by the power vested in me I bestow on you and your wife the tiltle of Duke and Dutchess of Carvahal and your sons Albriech and Boldar I make Knights of Carvahal…" Roran interlocked arms with Horst and gave Elaine a kiss on the cheek. Katrina Kissed them both on both sides of their cheeks.

Then Eragon stepped forward, "Let the celebrations begin!" He shouted. Over the next seven days a great feast was held for the kings and queens of Alagaesia. There was music, poetry, reading, and tales were told of Eragon, Roran, and Elva's exploits in battle. Dwarven wrestling matches were held. For the first time in history humans, Elves, and Dwarves heard Urgal poetry and music which told of great batlles and war. Eragon read his poem again and so did Arya. When the celebrations were done the leaders of Alagaesia met one last time to discuss the lands that would be given to the Urgals. The land they gave stretched from the north and ran the entire length of the spine and measured ten miles wide.

"Great Saphira… We thank you for restoring the star rose, the heart of Tronjheim… and now you have seen fit to include us the dwarves in your pact with Elves and humans… On behalf of all knurlan we accept…" The gathered leaders applauded and Arya and the most powerful spellcasters amended the spell to include Dwarves.

It was time to move on so Elva and Galmore escorted King Orrin to Borremeo castle. Before leaving he invited everyone to his wedding that would happen in the spring of next year. Eragon and Saphira escorted Roran and Katrina north to Ceuneon where Roran would rule. Roran's first act was to rebuild the village of Carvahal to which he made Horst responsible for. Jeod had come along because Roran had apponted him royal councilor. The new riders were left in Uru'baen until their dragons were old enough to ride on.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34. Legend of the Red Rider

Pirates whose leader was a spell caster had kidnapped the governor's daughter of Teirm by the name Tarneth. They held her for a ransom of ten million crowns. The ship they used had been invisible when the pirates entered the city and kidnapped the girl. They sailed away heading north leaving behind a note with their demands on it. As the ship sailed away, Thorn followed it from under water. He began circling the ship creating a whirlpool and the captain ordered his men to fire their baliste into the water, but they couldn't do anything with the ship spinning like a top on the sea.

Murtagh leapt out of the water and on to the deck of the pirate ship. With one swing of Zarroc he killed three men and fought his way through the ship until he found the governor's daughter in the cargo hold.

"Who are you she asked…"

"I am a dragon rider…"

"Did Eragon Shadeslayer send you…" she asked as he cut her chains.

Murtagh smiled, "Not Exactly…"

When they returned to the deck the captain was waiting for them and he was brandishing a rider's sword. Murtagh pushed the girl over the side and fought with the captain. He killed him in five moves then Murtagh jumped over the side and onto Thorn's back as he rose into the air. Thorn looped around and unleashed a turrent of flame on the pirate ship. As they flew back towards the mainland the ship burned and then sunk into the sea.

"I am glad you came Shadeslayer…" The Governor said to Eragon in Teirm. "…Please rescue my daughter with all haste."

"Don't worry Saphira and I…"

Eragon was cut off when the doors to the thrown room opened and the governor's daughter entered wearing a new gown. She ran across the hall and fell into her father's arms.

"How in the world…"

Eragon and the governor listened as she told them of Murtagh and Thorn who rescued them from the pirates. Eragon smiled to himself and felt great pride as his brother's prowess and skill spread across the land. The red rider is what they called him. Murtagh and Thorn punished a group of humans who attacked the Urgals in their newly acquired land. He turned the oath breakers over to the Urgals and it was Nar Garzhvog who had them taken to Urubaen for Nausada to judge. Nausada allowed Nar Garhvog to sentence them so the men were taken back to Urgal country to be made sport of. A group of helgrind priests had survived the purge of the Dras Leona and it was Murtagh who hunt them down and killed them.

("My dragon blood boils and I need a mate…") Thorn said.

("I know how you feel… I can think of no one but Nausada…")

("Why don't you go to her…")

It was a tempting thing but despite his accomplishments Murtagh still feared that he would be imprisoned on sight. He was about to respond when a powerful mind touched his, it was Eragon.

("Murtagh…")

("Yes Eragon…")

("It is time we talked I am heading towards Morzan's fortress meet me there…")

Murtagh sighed, ("So be it… I will see you soon… I am not far…")

The leaves blew in all directions as Thron landed before the grave of his mother. Eragon and Saphira were waiting. "I thank you both for coming…" Eragon said staring at his mother's tomb which was diamond like Brom's.

"So have you decided it is time that I faced Dwarven justice…"

Eragon smiled, "No… The Dwarves will leave you be so long as you leave them be… Don't ever travel in their lands at least for the time being… It will be awhile before they forgive you…"

Murtagh grunted, "I wish them no ill…"

"You should know that the dwarves have been included in the magical pact between Dragons, Elves, and humans…"

"So that means that we may have dwarven riders soon…"

Eragon nodded, "Yes… I have to ask though did Galbatorix order you to kill Hrothgar…"

Thorn growled as Murtagh patted him on the side and said something to his mind. "No he didn't… I killed the king because of the way he spoke to me while I was in Tronjheim… I am not proud of my actions…"

Eragon sighed, but it was Saphira who spoke. ("You have a lot to atone for, but we believe the two of you are on the right path…") Her next words were directed at Thorn. ("My daughter Emora lives in the wilds of Duweldenvarden… Galmore has told me that the two of you are destined to mate… She will reach the age in one months time…")

("Thank you…")

Eragon turned to face Murtagh and Thorn, "The reason I contacted the two of you is because I am preparing to leave for Ellesmera to complete the training of the new riders… Saphira and I would like your help in training them…"

Murtagh gasped, "But…"

Eragon raised his hand, "You know magic and you have skill…"

"Things taught to me by Galbatorix…"

"You know a great deal about the old order… If anyone can shape the future of the riders its you…"

"I thought you were the one to…"

Eragon sighed and told them about Angela's prophecy and the curse Galbatorix placed on him before he was destroyed in Shruiken's eldunari. ("You are more powerful than Galbatorix was can't you…")

"No I cannot… He worded the spell in such way that no matter what I try it grows stronger… Elva and Galmore will come with us, but I the order needs strong leaders and I thought of you two first…"

Muratgh started talking to Thorn in his mind and after a while he addressed Eragon. "We are enjoying our freedom for now… There is so much we wish to do and see… but your offer cannot be ignored… We will take your place when you are ready to leave Alagaesia…" Eragon and Saphira thanked them then Eragon and Murtagh hugged. "How is Nausada…" Murtagh asked.

Eragon was about to climb up Saphira's side, but he stopped. "Nausada is well… She is looking for a suitor to sit at her side on the thrown…" Murtagh's mood changed dramitacally and it could be seen on his face.

"Has she chosen someone?"

Saphira and Eragon looked at each other and Saphira said; ("If you love her then go to her with all haste…")

As Eragon climbed onto the saddle Thorn asked Saphira where they were headed. Eragon pulled out a blue egg. "We are going to see the rider destined for this egg…"

("So when do you want to go to Uru'baen?") Thorn asked when Saphira took off.

Murtagh smiled, ("Right now…")

Murtagh jumped onto Thorn's back and off they flew towards the east.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35. Norfavrell the Dragon Rider

Birgit and Uthar had married before the attack on Uru'baen and when the people of Carvahal returned to rebuild their village. Uthar and Birgit decided to live in Teirm, King Roran had given every family of Carvahal two hundred crowns to start their lives over, but to Birgit he gave a thousand crowns. Uthar used the gold to buy a boat to start his own fishing slash shipping business.

Norfavrell was with Uthar and Uthar was showing him how to steer a boat the size of the Dragonwing. His ship was named the Boar's Eye and it was being stocked for a long voyage at sea.

"It happens sometimes the compass could break and when that happens you can always tell where you are by the position of the sun during the day and at night use the stars…"

"How far have you been out to sea…" Norfavrel asked.

Uthar was about to answer when one of his hands yelled… "Hail Shadeslayer!"

Eragon walked onto the deck wearing a master rider's robe with his sword brisinger hanging from his belt. "Eragon! Welcome aboard my ship the Boar's Eye…"

"It is a fine ship… I need to speak with you and Birgit if you are not too busy…"

Uthar scratched his chin, "Well I am preparing to sale to Narda… I have a contract with Jeod's wife… She owns the Astar shipping company…"

"Could you spare a few minutes? Its very important…"

He sighed, "I guess… Come with me to our home…"

Uthar's house was two blocks from the docks, the children Norfavrel's brothers and sisters were playing in the front yard when they walked up to the house. The greeted Eragon and bombarded him with questions about Saphira and his adventures.

"Alright you little Urgals… Eragon came here to talk with your mother and me go play…"

"Eragon!" Birgit cried when they entered the house. It was two stories and in many ways, it reminded Eragon of Horst's house.

Eragon smiled at Birgit's swollen stomach, she was three months pregnant. They kissed each other on the cheek, "Welcome to our home…"

Eragon looked at Norfavrel, "Could Norfavrel wait in the other room while we talk… Its about him…"

Uthar and Birgit looked at each other and sent Norfavrel to his room. Birgit was about to ask what all this about but Eragon raised his hand and whispered a spell. "Magic!" Uthar said under his breath.

When everyone was seated Eragon pulled the blue egg from the pouch on his shoulder and sat it on the table. Birgit gasped, "As you know Elva and I are trying to rebuild the order of riders… Because of her abilities Elva can sense who is destined to become a rider and I have come for Norfavrel… He will probably say yes, but as his parents the two of you must agree, but you must know the consequences of his actions…" They listened as Eragon explained the long life of a dragon rider and how that if Norfavrel accepted he would out live all his siblings and their children as well. "If you refuse then this conversation does not need to go any further…"

"If we refused what would become of the egg…"

"The dragon inside would choose another…"

Birgit stood up, "This isn't an easy decision…"

"Can we have time to think about it?" Uthar asked.

Eragon sighed, "I am hoping for an answer now… Time is against me…"

"Why?" Birgit asked.

Eragon explained the curse Galbatorix placed on him and the fact he would one day leave Alagaesia and never return. "Before I leave I want to point the riders order in the right direction at the least…"

Uthar looked at Birgit, "This has to be Norfavrel's decision and we can't influence him in anyway…" Birgit roled her eyes, "…He is becoming a man and part of that is making your own decisions…"

She sighed with her back to them, "I know… I am just afraid of the choice he will make… Norfavrel come here…"

"Um I put a spell up so that no one could listen in on our conversation he didn't hear you…" Eragon removed the spell and summoned him with is mind. When he entered the kitchen where they had been talking Norfavrel's eyes fell on the blue egg sitting on the table. As Eragon explained the reason he was there Norfavrel's face lit up.

"Yes!" He shouted when Eragon finished.

Birgit closed her eyes and said; "So be it…" She kissed her son on the forehead.

Eragon gave the egg to Norfavrel and it hatched immediately, "Your name shall be…" He looked at his mother, "…Birgit after my mother…"

She smiled and grabbed her son into his arms hugging him when they released each other Eragon removed a piece of dry meat from his robe and gave it to Norfavrel to feed Birgit.

"It is time to leave say goodbye to your family…"

"Waite so quickly… I mean doesn't he need to pack…"

"Everything he needs will be provided for…"

Norfavrel said a teary goodbye to his mother, brothers and sisters. He said goodbye to Uthar last then he and Eragon walked up the street towards the palace of Teirm.

"Can I come back and see them?" He asked to Eragon.

"Of course… After you have completed your training…"

"Where are we going…" He carried Birgit in his arms and she stuck her head looking at everything as they walked. Sometimes she would look at Eragon and Norfavrel as if she knew what they were saying.

"Well we will remain here in Teirm until Birgit is old enough to fly… Then we will go to Uru'baen and from there fly to Ellesmera in Duweldenvarden where you will complete your training…"

Saphira greeted them when they entered the Dragon hold and Birgit leapt from Norfavrel's arms and ran up to Saphira. They talked for hours with Birgit listening and learning the whole time.

The next day Norfavrel's training began in learning to speak in the ancient language. As Brom and Oromis did with him, Eragon demanded Norfavrel's best. They would stretch then practice reading and writing in the ancient language. Then they would practice basic swordmanship and finally Eragon showed Norfavrel how to care for Birgit. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, during which time Birgit grew in leaps and bounds. When she learned to talk, Eragon allowed then some time alone to get to know one another.

("Let us be off…") Birgit grumbled.

("Remember what I taught you about the wind… Birgit…")

("Yes mother… I mean master…") Birgit had a habit of referring to Saphira as Mother instead of Master, but it was often overlooked.

They took off and didn't stop until they reached Uru'baen.

Murtagh had been in Uru'baen for the past few months waiting until Eragon and his Riders left the city. During that time he had been spying on Nausada and her suiters. She rejected all but a few days ago she started getting close to a man by the name of Elton. Lord Elton of Turnbal, Murtagh became jealous and put a spell on the man that caused him to be accident prone. He also made him vomit his food at dinner and he caused him to have the most vile body order. It got so bad that the poor man had to excuse himself and returned to his home in Ceuneon.

"Lord Elton was bewitched…" Trianna said.

"What?" Nausada exclaimed.

"It was so subtle I missed it until I inspected his room… His bed and a few of his personal items were hexed…"

"Who could have done this…"

"Someone very powerful… Another suitor or someone trying to keep you from finding a husband… I have to investigate…"

Nausada sighed, "Do what you can…"

"Well whoever placed the spells removed them… Perhaps we should send for Eragon and Saphira…"

"No what they are doing is very important… Just do the best you can…"

"Yes my lady…" Trianna bowed and left the the thrown room.

Nausada laughed to herself in private, she wished Lord Elton no harm and she hoped he would be alright. She liked the man, but her mind kept going back to Murtagh. The red rider is what they called him. He single handidly rescued the governor's daughter. He brought those oath breakers to justice and avenged the Urgals, but Murtagh had not been seen in months.

Ferecia had drawn Nausada a bath and afterwards Nausada sat in her room combing her volumous hair out and braiding it. Fericia was helping her, but a heavy sleep came over her and she fell to the floor.

"Ferecia!" Nausada said screaming her name, she jumped up and shook her, but Ferecia remained in slumber.

"She will be fine…" Nausada jumped to her feet and spun around unsheathing a dagger from beneath her robe. "You must be the most beautiful woman in the land…" Murtagh said. "Even Arya can't compare to your beauty…"

Nausada dropped her dagger, "Murtagh!"

"When the twins kidnapped me you were the one thing that kept me… for a while anyway…"

"What do you want…"

"I want you… I have wanted you from the first day I met you…" He took a step towards her, but Nausada took two back towards the door.

"You were behind what happened to Lord Elton…"

Murtagh smiled, "I feared you were falling for that noble stuff shirt… So I…"

"So you decided to get rid of him by playing dirty tricks… That is something Galbatorix would do to get what he wants…"

He sighed, "Well at least you didn't say my father…" They stared at each other for a long time, finally it was Murtagh who broke the silence. "Just tell me that you don't love me and I will leave… You will never here from me again…" She hesitated so he continued to say. "I have changed my true name… I am not the man I was… and I am not my father…"

"Murtagh… What do you want me to say… You are a rider… You won't age while I will grow old… Will you still love me then?"

He started walking across the room, but this time she remained where she was. "Tell me you love me and find out…" She was about to speak, but Murtagh grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you… I love you with all my heart…"

Murtagh smiled, "If you want I can give you one of my Eldunari and you will live as long as me…"

"If I do that… then I will need to relinquish my thrown…" he was about to say something, but Nausada placed a finger over his mouth. "Five years… give me five years to find a suitable person to sit on the thrown and then we can be together…"

"Five years is a long time… In the meantime will you marry me now…"

Nausada looked at poor Fericia, "Perhaps you should wake her… we will talk more later…" Murtagh kissed her one last time before he woke Fericia and left.

"Forgive me my lady I don't know what came over me…"

Nausada announced to her coutiers and advisors that she would marry Murtagh. It was received with a mixture of feelings both bad and good, but overall it was accepted. Nausada gave Murtagh a full pardon and then they married in private. As her replacement on the thrown, Nausada chose Earl of Hilcrest.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36. Last Days

When Eragon returned to Ellesmera, the first thing he did was visit Sloan. Sloan had developed ears like an Elf and his hair had filled out and became like starlight.

"Eragon Shadeslayer…"

"You have changed…"

"In more ways than one… I have my eyes back…"

"I am glad for you…" Eragon said taking a seat across from Sloan.

They sat down in front of his hut, "I suppose I have you to thank for what the Elves did for me…"

Eragon smiled, "It was a reward if you truly managed to change yourself… and you have…"

"But I am still bound by the oaths you placed on me to live in this city… I tried to leave, the Elves didn't even try to stop me… I had traveled two miles when I felt the urge to return…" Sloan stared at Eragon, "…I am not the man I was nor am I a man who begs for anything, but I beg you Eragon Shadeslayer to release me from exile and allow me to see my daughter…"

Eragon sighed, "And what of Katrina and Roran…"

"Do they know that I live…"

"No… and I cannot release you… You may have changed, but this is your life and they have theirs…"

Eragon wanted to see if Sloan would have an outburst, but he didn't, "So be it…"

"Would you like to see them…"

Sloan beamed, "Is that possible…"

Eragon pointed his hand at the stream and without using the words of the ancient language a ball of water arose from the stream and floated in the air before them. The water went black and then it resolved into Roran and Katrina in the palace of Ceuneon. They were in their private room with a baby.

"Where are they…" Sloan greedily asked.

"The palace in Ceuneon… Roran is king of the Northern lands and Katrina is his queen…"

Sloan looked at Eragon then at Katrina who was dressed in royal robes. A tear ran down his cheek, "How?"

Sloan listened as Eragon recounted the tail to him, "The boy is named Garrow Sloan Roransson…"

Sloan stood up and took a shuddering breath, "I have been a fool…"

"We all have been at some point in our lives…"

Sloan turned to Eragon, "I don't want to see anymore…"

Eragon released the spell, "I must go now… I have many things to do… One last piece of advice, try to learn the Elven language… If living among them has had this much of an effect on you there are bound to be more…"

Sloan smiled, "Actually I am learning from a woman by the name of Rheunon…"

Eragon said his goodbyes and left smiling to himself, Rheunon's character was eclectic so it would make sense that she would befriend Sloan.

During the next year Eragon and Elva labored to educate the new riders. Vaneer and Sarsja were the fartherthest along followed by Kella. Norfavrell learned quickly, but he was still young. During the year Saphira layed three more eggs and gave two to the Dwarves. For the first time in history there were dwarven riders named Carhov Wolfcleaver and Shiibell Nol of Breganhold of Orwick's clan. Carhov was of the clan Nagra. They studied under Vaneer while Eragon prepared to leave Alagaesia forever and never return.

He visited Arya in the Elven thrown room and they talked for hours. When they were done he visited Rheunon who gave him all the remaining star metal.

"My friends… the time has come for Saphira and I to leave Alagaesia forever, but before I go…" The Elves came forward bearing all the rider swords Galbatorix had kept in his treasury. "Chose and if none of them suit you I will impart the knowledge given to me by Rheunon Elda… From this moment on the Riders shall forge their own swords…"

Kella chose a sword that matched her dragon's scales. Norfavrell chose a blue blade and the Dwarf Carhov chose Jaerden's sword Beor. The rest had decided to forge their own blades.

"The rest of these blades shall be kept with the Elves for future riders… The Red Rider Murtagh will take my place as the leader of our order… He has changed his true name and redeemed the house of his father obey Thorn and Murtagh as you would Saphira and me…"

"What of Master Elva…" Vaneer asked.

Elva stepped forward, "Galmore and I shall be going with them…"

Two days after talking with the riders Eragon and Elva flew to the Beor Mountains to speak with King Orwick one last time. Orwick held a feast to honor Eragon and Saphira; it lasted seven days. When the feast was over Eragon traveled to Jaerden's alcove where he found Gaerravar and Draco's Eldunari. Elva carried Gaerravar's Eldunari while Eragon carried Draco's to the vault of souls.

("Eragon I have decided to leave my Eldunari here… If you agree…") Saphira said after they deposited them in the cave.

("Of course I agree…") Saphira discharged her Eldunari into Eragon's hands and placed it near the front where the other three were.

After leaving the rock of Kuthian Eragon and Elva made their way to Surda to visit with King Orrin who was now married. His wife was two months pregnant with their first child. Orrin held a feast on their behalf it to lasted a week, but Eragon stayed in Surda a week after the feast. Then they were flying towards Uru'baen where Murtagh and Thorn were there with Nausada. He stayed a month in urubaen and was joined by the riders in the last week of his stay.

From Urubane Eragon and Elva flew to the lands of the Urgals where they were received by the entire nation. To his surprise Eragon enjoyed his visit with the Urgals greatly.

The last stop on their journey was to Ceuneon to visit with Roran. They remained in Ceuneon for the next two months, during which Thorn and Emora had their first cluster of eggs. Emora had five eggs and gave three to three rulers of humans, one was given to the Elves and one to the dwarves. All the riders, but Vaneer joined Eragon in Ceuneon. Vaneer was on a mission for the order.

"Be safe Eragon and try to contact us often…" Katrina said kissing him on the cheek…"

"Actually I changed the spells on your rings… You will know where I am at all times and I will be able to speak with you both whenever my council is needed…"

He hugged Roran and turned his attention to Murtagh, "Be well…"

"And you… Nausada and I are expecting twins… A boy and a girl…"

Eragon smiled, "I am happy for the two of you…"

"When are you and Elva going to start a family…"

Elva blushed while eragon answered, "We…" He said looking at Elva. "…are taking things slowly."

At the docks of Teirm Galmore and Saphira flew overhead while Eragon and Elva stood hand and hand before the ship Dragon Wing which would sail them to the island of Doreu Arabi where they would help Murtagh and Vaneer rebuild the academy, then Eragon and Elva would sail into the west into the uncharted waters and the lands beyond. As he boarded the ship Saphira reminded Eragon of the vision he had during his first few weeks as a rider.


	37. Chapter 37

Epilogue:

Nausada renounced her thrown to live out her long days with Murtagh. She was as immortal as Murtagh was because of the Eldunari he gave her. They named their children Ajihad and Selena, they lived in Morzan's old fortress near the spine. Ajihad grew up to be a powerful spellcaster and Selena grew up to be a powerful Dragon Rider. Before abdicating her thrown Nausada established the school of the ancient language. All spellcasters were required to register and sign up if they wished to practice magic.

Murtagh was leader of the order of Riders, but a disagreement between him and Vaneer caused a split between the order of riders. Vaneer established the Riders of Duweldenvarden. Queen Arya was displeased with Vaneer, but she and the leaders of Alagaesia allowed it for peace sake.

Arya chose an Elf mate to rule at her side and she bore a son three years afterwards. She named him Evander after her father. She also commissioned the singing of Vayland Palace into shape from two large trees. Vayland palace became the home of the riders of Duweldenvarden.

King Orwick of the Dwarves had three children with Hvethvedra. Their oldest son was named Eragon, the second oldest a son was named Krebaw, and the girl was named Shivellara.

An evil named the disciples of Galbatorix arose in the land and it took both orders to put it down. A human rider named Garrad created the order of Galbatorix; he came out of Murtagh's order.

Because of this Vaneer patitioned the wild dragons and Queen Arya to remove humans from the pack between Elves and Dragons. The Dwarven riders originally supported Vaneer, but when he began to express that Dwarves as well should be removed unless they gave up their misguided beliefs, they threw their support in with Murtagh and his order.

Eragon and Elva left Doru Aruebi two years after the academy was rebuilt. They traveled seven months aboard the Dragon wing until they reached a continent named Shyndale. The humans of the country spoke an unknown language, but Eragon and Elva pulled their words from their minds to understand them. A horrible emperor ruled these lands with an entire race of Razac to do his bidding. What made him so powerful was the fact that he knew the true name of the ancient language and he was controlling Vaneer and causing the discord between the order of riders. The most horrible thing Elva and Eragon learned was that this emperor was preparing to invade the lands of Alagaesia. During his adventures in Shyndale Elva gave birth to twins they named Brom Oromis and Aiedel.


End file.
